Bleach Lost Memories
by manga1977
Summary: Kisuke Urahara awakens from a nightmare while Ichigo battles the fiendish dark emperor Yhwach to stop him from destroying the balance of Souls and erasing Soul Society and the World of the Living. Uryu faces down Jugram Haschwalth while the Vizard and Shinigami Captains face off against an invincible Gerard Valkyrie who now is the size of giant. Enjoy my take on the story.


CHAPTER 1: FADING MEMORIES

As our scene opens, we see a man lying face-first on the cold rocky ground. The sun rises high in the sky, and the towering Wahrwelt stands triumphantly in the distance. The man has blond hair that is bushy yet only reaches to his neck. Wrapped in a familiar dark brown coat, which opens to reveal a green kimono underneath. He also wears upon his feet a pair of wooden clogs. This man appears to be Kisuke Urahara, whose trademark green striped hat appears to be missing. The tired ex-captain's body lay face down on the ground somewhere in the Wandenreich City, where the Soul King's Palace used to reside till the Dark Emperor, Yhwach, remodels it. A while ago, a battle is fought here that pushes the candy store owner to his breaking point. During this fight, the genius and his team confront an opponent they cannot win against. Askin Nakk Le Vaar, one of the merchant's strongest opponents, is able to overpower him leaving the once proud candy store owner in this state. By simply consuming air or Reishi, the Elite Quincy can poison his enemies. Askin's ability, The Death Dealing, can also be used to deal death to each spot it strikes, whether it's a vital organ, an arm, or a leg. Urahara's own eyes become prey to this, forcing him to activate his Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame, allowing a possible victory with aid from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Resurreccion. The Ex-Espada pulls out his adversary's heart and crushes it beneath his long sharp talons killing the Elite Quincy. Even as the Dealer of Death lay dying, his ability dramatically increases seemingly killing everyone. The merchant cannot move even the tiny muscles in his fingers as his body stiffens and grows colder with each passing second.

So this it huh? I guess my time has finally run out. Urahara says to himself as he begins to reflect on his past.

The candy store owner first remembers his time as a kid playing with a young girl named Yoruichi Shihoin in a hidden area beneath Sokyoku Hill. Below the hill, lies vast rocky plains and couple of small caves. It is also in this area, that Ichigo trains to master Bankai. In this secret playground, the two kids would run around and play games like hide n seek. Even as a young girl, Yoruichi possesses a speed no one could top. The young Urahara would still attempt to catch her or outrun her, failing every time. This speed allows Yoruichi to easily become Captain of the Assassin Squad and learn Shunko. She would even later nickname herself the Goddess of Flash. As an adult, the flash queen would play this game with kid Byakuya Kuchiki by swiping the ribbon from his jet black hair, messing it up, and igniting his temper like a single spark in a gas laden mine shaft. Anger boiling over, the young prodigy would later chase after her to get it back. The swift Yoruichi would still manage to leave him in the dust. As this beautiful memory plays on, the dying ex-captain wonders if his relationship with Yoruichi should have been out in the open like a marriage. He concedes; it's much more fun to keep it a secret. Urahara can still see her bold smile and her lovely purple hair cascading over her delicate shoulders even now, as death's touch draws near.

The genius next remembers his time as a captain, before he is exiled from Soul society. It is fun being captain and having a lab all to himself, with plenty of helpers. These folk are liberated by the ex-captain, from the Maggot's Nest. This strange area is a place, which houses those individuals who are deemed a threat to Soul Society. These poor Souls are imprisoned here, even though they may not have committed any actual crimes. Training with Yoruichi, the merchant learns some fine hand to hand combat skills. To even journey into The Maggots Nest, one must leave behind all weapons relying on one's own body to fight back. Thoughts of the experiments, that many times blow up leaving him covered with dark burns swim through the merchant's mind. Of course, now it's Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab. Still, for the time ex-captain has it to himself, it is rewarding. The look on Hiyori Sarugaki's face, when she sees the cluttered laboratory for the first time after he has converted it from her ex-captain's old room, is also priceless.

Thoughts of his time in the World of the Living, as a candy store owner and black market for Shinigami merchandise come to Urahara, as he lays there body all stiff. He thinks of Ichigo Kurosaki, and how he helps the young boy to reacquire his Shinigami powers, after his bloody defeat at the hands of Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. Byakuya not only shatters the Substitute's Zanpakuto, but also severs his connection to Rukia Kuchiki's powers. Rukia donates her powers to the young boy, when she could no longer fight, so he could save his family from clutches of a giant Hollow. By cutting Ichigo's connection to Rukia's powers, the Shinigami Captain leaves Ichigo's own Soul powers alone. A big mistake Rukia's brother regrets later.

Urahara then recalls Rukia and regrets giving her a Gigai, which in turn would make her Human versus allowing her to regain her spiritual power. A Gigai is an artificial body that allows a Soul to act as a Human would and even hide among them, for reasons of gaining back their spiritual powers or to avoid Hollows. This Gigai does not stop Sosuke Aizen from obtaining the Hogyoku, which is a special object that allows the separation between Soul and Hollow, to be crossed. It is crafted by none other than Urahara himself. It is also unknown how the candy store owner creates this device. Is it possibly born by accident, through extensive research, or combination of the two? One can only wonder what the ex-captain is thinking when he brings this dangerous object into existence. Through this device and his own Hogyoku, Aizen amasses a powerful army and even turns himself into a god.

The ex-captain also remembers Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya. They are like his kids even though they are adopted rather than biological as Yoruichi is unable to give birth without a Human body. Souls lack the ability to reproduce as Humans do to help keep the balance of Souls flowing between of the World of the Living and Soul Society in check. Humans pass on and become Souls, and Souls pass on and become humans again. This balance must be attained, or both worlds are in danger of being destroyed. The first time the candy store owner meets Jinta and Ururu begins to surface.

CHAPTER 2: JINTA AND URURU

The sky is a bleak dark gray, and its numerous clouds are busy showering the nearby landscape with water droplets. Thunder can be heard in the distance with an occasional bolt of lightning cutting across the sky overhead. Urahara and his female companion Yoruichi are standing outside in the doorway to the candy store. The inventor is dressed in his usual striped hat and large coat with a green kimono underneath and wooden clogs. His female partner is dressed in her classic orange jacket with a black body suit underneath and her lovely purple hair done up in a pony-tail. The ex-captain is anxious to try out the updated Gigai he creates for himself and Yoruichi. These new Gigai would work similar to his Reiatsu concealing cloak that he uses in Soul Society to save his lieutenant from Sosuke Aizen. The candy store owner has just finished helping the Vizard train on gaining control of their Hollows, and now it is time for a well-deserved break. Of course, taking a break to the inventor means testing out one his latest contraptions with high hopes it does not explode in his face or worst case kill him.

"You want to go out now? It's pouring down rain out there."Yoruichi bellows wearing look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Well, I just finished our new Gigai, and I want to see how they hold up. Besides I brought an umbrella." He answers holding a single umbrella seemingly over eager which is no surprise giving his inventive nature.

"Yeah, but it will only keep one person dry." Yoruichi shrugs as she stares above at the countless raindrops leaking from the dark gray sky that appear to be falling even faster than before hoping somehow the inventor would reconsider. Inside she knows he will not. She has known him for many years in both Soul Society and the World of the Living telling her once the ex-captain has set his mind to something, it would take an event of godly proportions to deter him.

Suddenly, Urahara looks around frantically totally leaving the current topic in eternal limbo. Yoruichi looks around in the same fashion as her companion now worried too. Concerned, the knowledgeable man turns to look at her; his eyes staring into hers like lasers fixed on targets.

"Do you feel that Reiryoku?" He asks the ex-assassin captain as he turns his gaze and faces straight ahead with an expression of shock on his face."

Reiryoku is the unbridled power a Soul possesses while Reiatsu is that power under control usually accomplished through rigorous training. It is Ichigo's high Reiryoku that the giant Hollow, which attacks his family hones in on. The monster is looking for the strongest Soul it could find.

"Yeah and it feels close by too." Yoruichi answers also with a look of concern as she faces the same direction.

Without another word, they depart quickly to investigate the situation.

Meanwhile, in a nearby park a Hollow, which is the size of a bear with giant fangs and a dog-like head, is running splashing through the fresh puddles attempting to escape two young kids. One is a dark-haired girl, and the other is a red-headed boy. The girl has black hair in pig tails and is wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts. The boy has short red spiky hair and is also wearing a white t-shirt but with brown shorts. Both are soaked to the skin. The red-haired boy, who is also carrying a large wooden bat, pokes fun at his drenched companion.

"Ururu, hurry or it will get away." The red-haired boy remarks as he looks back at the dark-haired girl behind him who is struggling to keep up and is nearly out of breath.

"Jinta, I'm tired, and I don't want to get sick. Can't we get out of the rain?" The dark-haired girl, Ururu Tsumugiya, retorts as she tries painstakingly to keep up with the red-haired boy who is miles out in front.

"Come on Ururu. You're dead; so you cannot get sick. Besides, I can't let it get away. It has to pay for the lives it took." The red-haired boy, Jinta Hanakari, coldly responds.

Urahara and Yoruichi overhear the conversation between the two as they hide behind a small old wooden storage building that appears to be rotting. Jinta closes in on the Hollow and wallops it in the head with his gargantuan bat.

"Jinta Home Run!" The eager boy yells as he wails on the Hollow with his large wooden bat sending the massive white abomination flying across the grass and into a nearby wall. The wall is reduced to rubble.

Ururu, who has finally caught up begs, "There, you beat it; now can we please get out of the rain?"

"Oh come one Ururu; I am just getting start…" But before the victor can finish, he senses a strange presence.

"Why did you…" Ururu asks, but Jinta silently hushes her before she can finish.

Looking fearful now, Jinta looks around. Without warning he yells, "Come out! I know someone is there!"

The red-haired boy continues to look around puzzled; at the same time he wears an expression of anger and concern. Urahara and Yoruichi shutter. Could this curious boy be sensing them even though they are wearing special Gigai designed to suppress their Reiatsu? The anger-filled Soul yells again more seriously,

"If you do not come out, I am going to hunt you down!"

Urahara quickly emerges with Yoruichi raising his hands as if to surrender to Jinta who is still holding his giant bat.

"Easy kid; we are just two innocent people trying to enjoy the park." The merchant comments smiling but not fooling anyone."

"Who walks through a park in the middle of a down pour?" Jinta bellows back still staring down the candy store owner like a snake ready to strike.

"Apparently this guy." Yoruichi admits while pointing to Urahara, who bows his head in shame.

"I'm no naive little boy. I can sense your spiritual energy." Jinta adds staring at the merchant confirming the ex-captain's fears that either his experiment has failed or that this child is special and can sense Reiatsu like a trained blood hound can follow a scent. Of course, this comes as no surprise to him as the candy store owner can already sense the incredibly high Reiryoku of the fuming boy and his sad drenched companion.

(Laughing) "That's quite amazing for a young boy…" Urahara remarks as he tips his hat over is eyes. "…Or maybe I should say Soul." Urahara continues now looking more serious and staring at the two as if they had just robbed a nearby supermarket.

The man himself is like a well of information that never seems to have a bottom or at least no one outside himself can see. The ex-captain himself has been through many experiences in both Soul Society and the World of the Living. Add to this he is always studying and doing experiments, and it comes as no surprise that the candy store owner has incredible knowledge.

"Huh!? You know we are dead?" Jinta comments now looking a little fearful clutching his bat tighter.

"Well, despite hearing you say it; no mere Human could ever see a Hollow much less whack it around like a hockey puck. Not to mention sense our Reiatsu especially when we are dressed in special bodies that work to conceal it." Urahara answers back still looking serious.

"How long have you two been hanging around here?" Yoruichi asks also wearing a stern expression but not as serious as her companion.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" Jinta yells back bearing his fangs but also fearful of this strange man.

"Hmm is that so." Urahara returns as he walks toward the unconscious Hollow now sporting a lump on its head the size of basketball. The inventor then pulls out a thin sword from his wooden cane.

"Hey! What are doing? That Hollow is ours!" Jinta retorts angry about the ex-captain playing with his vengeance toy.

"Actually you are wrong." The merchant says as he strikes the Hollow with the thin sword, and the Hollow's large body dissolves as if it were dropped it into beaker full of acid. A shiny clear Soul emerges of what looks to be a man in his twenties wearing what appears to be a white buttoned shirt, tie and grey dress pants. He addresses the inventor.

"Thank you sir! I thought I was going to be inside that monster forever. I've committed some terrible deeds. Am I going to Hell? The Soul questions worried sick about where he will now reside.

"No. Your prior actions are not judged, only the deeds you have committed while you were alive as a Human." Urahara answers back.

"You will go to a place called Soul Society. A happy place filled with others who have departed this life. You will enjoy it."Yoruichi finishes calming the nervous Soul.

Most souls end up in Rukongai which lies outside the walls of Seireitei where the nobles live along with the 13 Court Guard Squads who work to protect all of Soul Society. While most areas of Rukongai are pretty safe, there are areas that are treacherous. Rukia Kuchiki along with Renji Abarai once live in one of the worst areas always having to steal food and water just to live. Kenpachi Zaraki also used to dwell in an even worse area basically filled with cut-throats and thieves. It should also be known that normal Souls do not hunger quickly, but those Souls of high Reiryoku like Renji, Rukia, and Kenpachi do. Also the Reiryoku of a Soul can affect other weaker Souls as does with Toshiro Hitsugaya and his grandmother. His power affects everything around him creating an intense icy-like environment. Rangiku Matsumoto informs the young Soul of this when attempting to recruit him given his incredible potential.

"That is comforting. Thank you!"The Soul says as his shiny ethereal body rises into the dark cloud covered sky.

"What did you do that for?!" Jinta yells now angry his query has been taken from him.

"Well, for one thing it used to be my job, and I still take great pride in it. His Soul also deserved to rest." The merchant says as he sheathes his sword back into his cane.

"Jerk! That Hollow is the one who killed us!" It deserves a lot more punishment!" Jinta bellows motioning with his giant wooden bat.

Turning his head and now looking at the angry young boy, the candy store owner questions. "So you are blaming the Soul of that man for taking your lives. Am I right?"

"Duh!" Jinta resounds angrily as he flips off the candy store owner with his free hand.

"His Soul is no more responsible for your deaths than the Hollow it turned into." Urahara carefully explains.

"Huh? His Soul becomes a what?" Jinta returns looking puzzled.

"It's like this. Souls that continue to roam the World of the Living cannot cross over for reasons of their own. Usually it has to do with an attachment to someone or something special like a keepsake maybe even a home. Eventually the Soul grows dark and jealous of the Living. When it reaches this stage its form changes into a monster that is known as a Hollow." The merchant explains.

"So his Soul becomes the Hollow we are fighting?" Jinta returns.

"Yes, and even more so Hollows can also absorb and feed on weaker Souls making them stronger. In fact, their blood thirsty senses seek out the most powerful Souls; ones with a high amount of Reiryoku like you and your friend there." Urahara answers back in a serious tone.

He walks toward Jinta and kneels on ground rain dripping off his large striped hat.

"What are you doing?" Jinta demands still somewhat fearful keeping hold on his giant bat.

"Listen."The merchant says, "How about I set you both up with jobs in my little candy shop. I promise a fair wage, meals, and rooms to sleep in. Plus I can give you special Gigai that can let enjoy the comforts living folks do."

"No! We don't need your help or your Gigai; whatever those are. We were doing fine before you came." Jinta answers angrily declining the offer and tightening his grip on his wooden bat.

Yoruichi walks over to Ururu and kneels down next to her.

"Well, I bet this little girl would like a nice warm bed to sleep in. Do you ever think of her feelings?" Yoruichi says comfortingly patting Ururu on the head.

"Well it would be nice to get out of the rain." Ururu answers smiling enjoying the fact someone is actually listening to her versus Jinta. He never really seems to take her words seriously.

"Ururu, come on! We don't even know these people! They could be telling us lies to get us like they did that Hollow!" Jinta shouts looking at Ururu who seems to like the idea of a warm bed more and more.

"Allow me to rephrase what I just said. You can either accept the offer, or you can accept the alternative." The ex-captain says as he stands up, removes his sword from his cane, and points it a Jinta.

"The alternative?!" Jinta says now worried looking at the sword as if the merchant is going to run him through with it. The young boy grips his giant bat with both hands. He is ready to act if he needs to.

"I send your Souls to Soul Society here and now just like I did with that Hollow." Urahara returns now looking extremely serious.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?! What did we…" Jinta yells back fearfully, but Urahara stops him mid-sentence.

"I cannot simply allow two Souls with such tremendous raw power to roam the streets possibly becoming Hollows themselves or food for other Hollows. I promise there are stronger Hollows than the one you faced out there lurking around this town. Plus, your high spirit energy will no doubt attract even more Hollows to this town." The ex-captain explains.

"You saw firsthand what a Hollow does to Humans. Could you sleep at night knowing kids may lose their parents or vice versa cause of your selfishness?" Yoruichi says also looking serious.

"I... don't want anyone… to die." Jinta answers now feeling ashamed and dropping his wooden bat to the ground. The now calm boy bows his ahead as if admitting defeat.

Jinta gets closer to Urahara and whispers into this ear, "Okay, so if I accept your offer, you will be sure to take care of Ururu or no deal. Got me?"

The candy shop owner smiles and whispers back, "Sure, your girlfriend will be safe."

Jinta's face turns red as a beet, and he reminds the merchant still whispering, "She's not my girlfriend. She's more like a sister. We were both were taken in by a nice old couple till that Hollow killed us and our new parents."

"I see. Well, I cannot replace what you lost, but you will be well looked after. I treat my employees like family." The happy merchant answers also still whispering.

"Err. Okay, but don't get too personal." Jinta whispers back.

"Okay. (No longer whispering Urahara sheaths his sword) Let's get out of the rain and get you both setup with your new bodies." Urahara says smiling.

"About time."Yoruichi says as she stands up wanting more than anything to get into a nice warm bath.

"Thank you mister." Ururu says smiling ear to ear happy to have a home and more importantly to get out of the rain.

"Mister? You can call me Urahara, and this lovely lady is Yoruichi,"The inventor says as he introduces himself and his female companion who bow at the mention of her name.

Ururu and Jinta follow Urahara and Yoruichi back to the candy store.

CHAPTER 3: GENOCIDE MODE

The two young Souls end up becoming our kids. It makes things much more interesting. Especially, one night when Ururu mysteriously disappears. I'll never forget being awoken after such a long day. The merchant thinks to himself.

"Hey! Hurry up and get up now!"Jinta Hanakari shouts at the top of his lungs still wearing a light blue stocking cap and matching pajamas. The red-headed boy is pounding on Urahara's bedroom door as if he is pummeling an opponent in a boxing match.

"Jinta? Do you know how late it is?" KisukeUrahara dressed in a white nightshirt with matching boxers speaks as he opens his bedroom door to peer out with his sleepy eyes barely making out the shape that is Jinta. "What do you need?He asks trying to suppress a large yawn.

"It's Ururu! She's gone!" The worried boy yells.

"What?!" Urahara yells back.

Urahara quickly follows Jinta to Ururu's room where they discover nothing more than an open window, and a messy bed that was just laid in with sheets and clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Genocide Mode." Urahara confirms as he looks at the bed.

"Huh?! What's that?!" Jinta yells surprised at the candy store owner's words.

"It's when a Soul is overwhelmed by a strong sense of vengeance to the point it goes out looking for anything remotely evil. Usually it's due to someone close to the person being horribly murdered. If I recall, your new parents were murdered by a Hollow." The ex-captain explains.

"You mean Ururu is trying to avenge our foster parent's deaths? But that's impossible. You finished the Hollow off yourself." The worried red-headed boy comments.

"You are right, but there is more to it than that. Has she ever disappeared before?" The inventor asks.

"Yeah there have been a few times when I found her missing, but she returns later the next morning. How do you know this?" Jinta wonders thinking the ex-captain may just be pulling his leg.

"Back when I was a captain in Soul Society, I began studying some strange instances in Rukongai. Souls would mysteriously disappear, and then return later having no memory of what happened. Most of the time the Souls would be wearing blood stains. Certain other Souls which are usually criminals would be found dead nearby lying in a pool of their own blood. Usually the Soul would be repressing some incident in their past that was too morbid to think about and along with it emotions of revenge. Eventually these vengeful emotions would overwhelm the Soul during their sleep when repression was not possible triggering Genocide Mode. The Soul's mind is totally subconscious as akin to sleep walking which explains the memory loss. In her mind, Ururu is hunting for that Hollow that took your lives and your foster parents'. She will attack anything she feels is even remotely a threat." Urahara explains.

"Aren't we going after her!?" Jinta asks now seriously worried wanting to find his pig-tailed companion as quickly as possible.

"Yes, but first we need something."Urahara answers back quickly changing clothes and running to his lab.

The worried genius rummages around the desks in his lab till he finds a small round black container. Urahara opens the container and spies about six small stone-like devices. The ex-captain hands one to Jinta and Tessai Tsukabishi who has just woken up himself.

"Since she is too far away to sense we will need these." The inventor says while holding one of the small devices. "When you get close to a high Reiatsu, the sensor will vibrate. They only sense high amounts of Reiatsu so it shouldn't be too hard to find her if we split up. The group exits the candy shop and flies up to the sky stopping for a brief moment as they hover above the candy shop. Urahara directs them regretting that Yoruichi Shihoin was absent attempting to check on Soul Society. "Tessai, you head north, and Jinta you head east. In the meantime I will head south and attempt to cover the west too. If you find anything, increase your Reiatsu as high as it will go till we find you. Now let's go!" The ex-captain explains as the three split up each heading in a different direction.

Back in the present, Urahara laughs. "It took us hours to find her, and when we did she was passed out on the ground. Apparently she used up all her Reiatsu and fainted. Her hands and pajamas were covered in blood so she probably found some lone Hollows to pummel. I feel slightly sorry for the Hollows after all she nearly killed Ichigo with a single punch. She also pummeled Arrancar Ylfordt Granz when Renji could barely scratch him forcing the Arrancar to transform."

CHAPTER 4: URAHARA'S NIGHTMARE

Without warning the sky turns dark, and Kisuke Urahara notices he can now move his body yet still feels cold. Worried, the genius gets up to his feet and sees everything has gone black. The ex-captain hears a strange laughing voice and attempts to find the source. Then another voice speaks. "To think I once trusted you. What a worthless man."He immediately recognizes the voice as Yoruichi Shihoin and wonders what is going on. More voices come one after another.

"I looked up to you as a teacher, and you leave me to die!?" Is this how you treated your other students?"Says another voice yelling. This time the voice is male.

Again recognizing the voice which is that of his former pupil; the ex-captain returns, "Ichigo? It wasn't my fault. I… could not win."

"Trying to turn me into a Human? Probably jealous of my status in Soul society." Another female voice questions.

Nearly in tears, the candy store owner realizes this feminine voice could only belong to Rukia Kuchiki his best customer. Tearful the inventor spouts choking, "Rukia, I had no other choice! Aizen would have acquired the Hogyoku sooner had I not?"

"To think, I considered you a war potential or even a threat. (Laughing Evilly) What a powerless fool." An even darker voice which strikes fear into the candy store owner.

Fed up with the insane treatment and torture he has been handed;Urahara demands, "What is going on here? Where am i?"

"You ask such things? You my friend are dead, and look on to see the cost of your failure."The dark voice continues.

The darkness on the ground begins to dissipate revealing several motionless bodies covered in blood. One a young teen with orange hair in a black Shikusho Urahara recognizes as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo! No you can't be..."But Urahara stops his words and continues looking at the bodies. Beside Ichigo lay a busty young girl with long burnt orange hair wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Orihime! You too? Why!?"Again the candy store owner muffles his voice and looks again to see another body next to Orihime Inoue which appears to be shorter girl with short black hair also in a black Shikusho.

"Rukia! This cannot be."The ex-captain finally breaks down sobbing, "I… failed! I'm sorry. I could do nothing. Askin was too powerful." More bodies appear. They consist of a young Quincy wearing glasses, a small red-headed boy and pig-tailed young girl. Next to two is the body of a tall busty purple haired woman and even more recognizable bodies lay motionless wet with crimson blood and fresh puncture marks. The voices continue to torment the inventor. The ex-captain mutes himself and covers his ears to drown out the voices. It does not work as he again hears the dark dreadful voice speak.

"Do you see? You have failed everyone close to you and allowed my domination to continue. (Laughing madly)"

"No stop! This isn't real. It can't be true!" The candy store owner denies, attempting to erase the horrible images he is faced with.

The dark voice returns still rattling the inventor's ears. "And for you, the ultimate pain and suffering. Listen closely. You will hear the cries of those you have failed for all eternity! (Laughing mockingly)"

"No stop! It's a nightmare; it isn't real." Urahara continually denies over and over.

In response the voices get even louder and louder the more they are denied.

Still trying to deny them but failing miserably, the ex-captain not able to take any more torment yells. "Argh... Stop it! No… stop… Now!"

CHAPTER 5: PRELUDE TO FINAL BATTLE

Kisuke Urahara then sits up; the genius's forehead drenched in a cold sweat as if he has just gone swimming. Looking at the Wandenreich City's buildings, the blue sky, and the towering Wahrwelt in the distance; the merchant realizes it is only a dream. The worried genius isn't really dead after all. Gazing around, the relieved inventor notices the bodies of Yoruichi Shihoin who has a sheet draped over her , Yushiro Shihoin in his black Shikusho, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Nell) wearing a green top that appears to be two sizes too big lined up side by side. A small boy with short black hair in a black Shikusho seems to be laying hands on the one called Yushiro who is shorter than his sister. A bright green aura encases the small boy's hands. The young boy turns to see Urahara.

"Glad to see you're awake. I was a little worried. Sounds like you had one hell of a nightmare." The young healer says as he temporarily turns toward the ex-captain.

Urahara immediately recognizes the boy as Hanataro Yamada a member of Division 4 and an excellent healer.

"Yeah I did. Everyone was dead, and it was all my fault. So glad to see that is not the case. How are the others?"Urahara asks still shaken from the nightmare but finding his green striped hat on the ground.

"They seem to be okay. You were in the worst shape. I wasn't sure if you would wake up or not."Hanataro confirms.

Urahara puts on his token hat and throws back his head laughing, "That would be a problem; wouldn't it."

Suddenly more serious Urahara looks at Nell seeing her in child form again wearing a large green top which now happens to be oversized. The candy store owner realizes the Ex-Espada goes to the ultimate lengths to insure he and the other members of his small party would be alive.

"Did you happen find a small bracelet near where you found the others?"Urahara inquires as the worried candy store owner looks into Nell's eyes.

Hanataro thinks for a minute and then rummages in his Shinigami robes. Finally, he pulls a small gold wrist bracelet from inside and hands it to Urahara. The inventor carefully examines it and sees to his regret that the bracelet contains several small cracks. A red jewel in its center appears as it has been shattered by a hammer with many shards missing.

"Not sure where it came from or why it's broken."Hanataro returns. "By the way I noticed everyone was barely scratched but had lots of internal trauma. What happened?" The Division 4 member inquires.

Urahara stares at the bracelet again like a jeweler would a broken antique watch, and he then mentions. "It was Askin Nakk Le Vaar's power. The Elite Quincy can change the quantity of any substance he consumes to a dangerous even deadly level. The air we breathe and even the blood that flows in our veins can become poison to us."

Urahara then has a flashback.

The ex-captain is walking the Wandenreich streets coming across the area where four of the members of the Royal Guard lay side by side beaten after being thrashed by Yhwach. From Right to left, Tenjiro Kirinji with his Elvis- like long doo, Kirio Hikifune with her long voluptuous purple hair spilling onto the street, Senjumaru Shutara still wearing her fancy golden crescent moon ornament, and last the one called Oetsu Nimaiya being in the worst shape; a hole piercing his heart with blood trickling out its center. Hikifune is back is back in her slim form again. The Royal Guard Captain always works to gain tons of weight so that when she cooks she does not pass out. Her cooking takes such an incredible toll on her Reiatsu that she needs additional weight just to survive. Ichibei Hyosube heals the injuries of the first three first paying close attention to Nimaiya. Surprised to see the Royal Guard crushed like bugs; Urahara asks how the others are doing.

"They'll be okay. The worst one was Nimaiya. He took a bullet from Lille Barro right to his heart, but it was off a hair probably due to Hikifune and Kirinji attempting to block it. Though he will not be able to forge any Asauchi for a while." Ichibei says as he smiles sporting his large black beard and giant red prayer beads.

Suddenly Nimaiya, who is missing his trademark shades, opens his eyes and attempts to speak. "A …moment please." His voice hoarse from the ordeal, and his eyes just barely open.

"Careful Nimaiya; you're not quite healed yet. You need to stay still and rest."Ichibei calls out as he tries to silence Nimaiya worried the Asauchi Master will reopen his wound.

"It …won't take long," Nimaiya coughs. "There is one …among Yhwach's men…who can turn the quantities of any substance …he consumes to toxic levels." The injured Royal Guard member reminds; his voice speaking in a dull whisper.

Urahara looks surprised, and then Tenjiro Kirinji, who is now sitting up, says.

"Yeah he turned Nimaiya's own blood toxic to his body. If Nimaiya hadn't have sliced open his neck, he would have perished from the poisonous effect. I also replaced his blood with that of the blood sauna through the open wound."

Urahara's expression becoming more serious tips his hat over his eyes and says, "Hmm. That does pose a problem. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think someone would have such a power. Thanks for the warning, though I am not sure how to counter this."

The flash back ends with Urahara stating, "I had no idea how to fight someone with that kind of power. Later finding Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez after his confrontation with Askin, only did I realize how easy it would be for him to defeat us."

Looking into Nell's eyes he continues, "But I had one ace."

Flashback to just before Urahara and the others head to fight Askin.

The inventor about to head to Askin's location talks to Nell, who is in her adult form thanks to the bracelet, wearing her trademark green top which is now more a one-piece bikini with white upper chest pads. Crowned with her giant Hollow skull with horns and long green hair, she also dons fur around her neck and arms as well as her upper thighs. Nell is anxious to fight but stopped by the worried merchant.

"Sorry, but you need to stay behind." Urahara warns.

"But I want to fight too to help Ichigo." Nell anxiously answers feeling like she has just been abandon.

Urahara continues. "I know, but right now I need you to stay here." He looks her right in the eyes and talks on, "This foe we are about to fight has an ability that is very formidable, and even with everyone here we may not be able to defeat him. It's a bit of a gamble, but I can give temporary immunity to his power to you in case we need rescuing."

Nell's eyes light up now realizing how special her mission is.

"However," the ex-captain continues, "there is a downside. This immunity will increase your Resurreccion's ability, but if used too long it can cause permanent damage. You may never be able to assume your adult form again."

Nell sighs thinking about the risk now posed to her looking like her favorite television program was just canceled.

"Are sure you want to do this?" The merchant asks hoping for the answer to be yes.

Nell bows her head and then looks up smiling. "Yes. It is because of you I can become an adult in the first place, and thanks to Ichigo and his friends that I have courage again after being stuck in Heuco Muendo for what seemed like an eternity. I will do this for my friends and not look back."

Urahara smiles and pulls out a syringe filled with a strange green fluid. He then injects it into Nell's right arm. As he does, he remembers creating the bracelet. The inventor discovers that when Nell falls from atop Las Noches in the past, her skull cracks. She also receives some brain damage as well. Her left and right brain connection is slightly severed and reverts her to a child status. However, it is somehow possible for pulses to get across the gap and reconnect the two sides if she concentrates hard enough. Thus she is able to change form temporarily and battle Noitora Gilga after Ichigo is severely wounded. Knowing this, Urahara creates a bracelet that would enhance those pulses substantially to connect the two sides and allow Nell to assume her adult form. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice waking him from his day dream,

"Can you fix it?" A familiar feminine voice asks.

The surprised ex-captain turns to see Yoruichi sitting up body still wrapped in the sheet looking at him puzzled. "Yoruichi, it's good to see…" Before he can finish, Yoruichi slaps him across his face on the left cheek.

"That is for making lewd comments about my butt." Yoruichi scolds. She then follows through with second slap to his right cheek scolding, "And that is for forcing me to transform into that form.

It's true. Yoruichi does wish she never is able to acquire this new transformation which changes her into a primitive form unable to understand or speak clearly plus she has to change into another set of clothes as the powerful Reiatsu from this Shunko burns off anything other than her body. Thus it is the main reason the Assassin Squad uniforms are sleeveless. Yoruichi does not learn this form through standard training. Urahara himself enables her to acquire this technique while researching the Bankai thefts. The genius knows defeating Yhwach will require new skills. The inventor also knows of Yoruichi's displeasure of the new power and creates a way to force her use it even though she will probably punish him for it later.

Urahara now sore on both sides of his face which now resemble small hand prints in red responds, "Oh come on; did I really deserve that?" The candy store owner's face is sore, and he is still wincing from the pain.

Yoruichi quickly grabs her spare set of clothes and runs off to change. She returns a few minutes later and sits down beside the candy store owner looking at him. Now her expression changes to a serious one. She asks, "Was I any help to you?"

The candy store owner turns his head, looks the other way, and answers," Yes you were. Askin was nearly defeated, and then he used his Quincy Vollstandig to overwhelm even me. I was able to kill him using my Bankai and Grimmjow's Resurreccion, but then his dying multiplied his ability. Next thing I knew; I awoke here. Nell saved us all. Speaking of Grimmjow; Hanataro where is he?"

Hanataro still healing Yushiro says, "Oh Grimmjow? He told me to heal him first or he would slit my throat. The Ex-Espada ran off about an hour before you woke up."

The candy store owner says with a slight smirk tilting his hat over his eyes, "Probably after Ichigo." Getting up he continues, "We should head on over there too."

Hanataro quickly stops them. "You can't!" Puzzled everyone looks at him and he continues, "While I was able to heal your injuries; unlike Unohana, I cannot heal Reiatsu. Even if you were to leave, you would be no help against Yhwach."

Urahara looks toward him and smiles, "No worries there. I created some Reiatsu replenishing pills while researching the theft of the Bankais. They should work."

"With no side effects?" Questions Yoruichi who knows firsthand the types of medicines the inventor produces.

(Laughing) Urahara comments, "Oh come on they'll be fine. What about Yushiro?" He asks Hanataro.

"I don't think he will be much help. His muscles are severely atrophied. He should stay here." Hanataro responds.

"No doubt from overuse of Shunko. I always warn him to take it easy as Shunko uses up lots of Reiatsu and can damage the body if used too long." Yushiro's sister still sore from her Shunko use, but her body being far more resilient than her brother remarks.

"Hanataro there will be others needing healing so we should all go together." The ex-captain warns."

"Okay, but who will…"

But before the young healer can finish Yoruichi responds, "I will carry him since I am his older sister after all." She lifts up her injured brother and slings him over her shoulders gently.

"How do you think he is doing?" The Ex-Assassin Captain asks.

"You mean Ichigo?" The Substitute's teacher answers. Thinking for a moment and looking toward Wahrwelt, the teacher then responds, "He and Yhwach are about even, but he will not last much longer. His Reiatsu surges and then suddenly drops. Given Yhwach has The Almighty, I imagine Ichigo has yet to successfully even cut him. We should hurry over there quickly."

CHAPTER 6: THE OLD MAN'S FINAL WORDS

Meanwhile inside the top of Wahrwelt, which is where Yhwach places Sibern the original Wandenreich Headquarters, Ichigo continues to battle Yhwach inside the main room. The dark dimly lit room contains walls covered in tapestries of red and blue wearing Wandenreich symbols embossed in gold, old paintings of the Elite Sternritter, and one large portrait of their villainous leader directly above a golden throne. The walls themselves are a painted brown with a many windows cut into them bringing some light into the area, and an enormous shiny chandelier hangs from above. This used to be where the Soul King's Palace resides till after the Quincy god absorbs Mimihagi, the Soul King's replacement. Yhwach still wearing Mimihagi's shadow over his face revealing many eyes redesigns the entire area. He creates a giant Towering Palace Wahrwelt over the remains connecting all parts of the old palace to the new Wahrwelt. Now only the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo remain untouched. Picking himself up from the last attack, Ichigo encased in golden aura bolts forward wielding his new Hollow-Powered Zanpakuto. The Substitute pulls back his brawny arms and attempts to bisect Yhwach with his blade, but thanks to The Almighty his foe predicts the attack and blocks it with his own sword. Increasing his enormous dark Reiatsu to shatter the golden aura leaving the Substitute venerable. However, Ichigo attempts again swinging his blade at the evil tyrant only to have his attack blocked again. Ichigo getting frustrated starts swinging madly at his opponent. Each time though his swings and cuts are stopped striking the Quincy god's blade. With his free hand Yhwach charges a dark energy ball and blasts the young Soul Reaper back across blood-stained floor till he crashes into the wall that surrounds the room which is now displaying large cracks and crevices thanks to the young man's prior attempts. Ichigo's white Shinigami robes are torn and wearing holes adorned with dark red blood stains as well as the Substitute's face dripping blood from several orifices. Still again he gets back onto his feet prepared to face his overpowered opponent despite knowing it may be futile. The young boy glances toward Orihime Inoue; she looks concerned but remains focused and quickly shouts, Santen Kishen.

Orihime has a unique ability to reject attacks and damage done by attacks allowing her to heal Ichigo and his crew after they have been left wounded and sometimes dying. If the patient is already dead, she cannot bring them back to life as happens when she tries to revive Ichigo after his fatal encounter with Ulquiorra Cifer. Also, she attempts to resuscitate the Soul King in the same way, but it is still futile as before.

Again Ichigo is enveloped by a golden aura as he lunges toward Yhwach leaving a trail of black Reiatsu behind him charging his target like a raging bull charging a matador. As he does, Ichigo remembers coming to the top of Wahrwelt about to head in to battle Yhwach when Old Man Zangetsu suddenly calls out to him. Suddenly Ichigo is in his inner world atop the massive skyscrapers which are flipped on their sides. A strange world and even stranger it is affected by Ichigo's feelings. If the Substitute is continually depressed, rain falls in this world which causes the world to flood. Also, this world can fall apart as does happen when Ichigo nearly turns into a Hollow but is saved by finding his Shinigami power just in the nick of time. The Substitute now sees his teacher and his Hollow side by side. This type of thing is not new to Ichigo as many times has Old Man who once claimed to be his Zanpakuto spirit called him into this world. However later on after having been told about his true heritage, the young Substitute finds this to be untrue as the old instructor instead turns out to be his Quincy power. His teacher is basically a younger version of Yhwach with same long dark brown hair wearing a similar large tattered dark coat. Old Man also wears amber colored shades shielding his eyes probably to keep his identity from his young prodigy secret till the time is right. Also missing from Old Man is Yhwach's long bushy mustache and carved older face replaced with a more clean-shaven appearance with a few hairs in place and a younger appearance possibly middle aged. When Ichigo enters this world while in Bankai, Old Man takes on a more youthful appearance with no facial hair or shades and looking as though he is in his twenties. Ichigo's has met him through Bankai only once, and now since he is in Shikai his teacher is once again older in appearance but still younger than the villain his student seeks to eradicate.

Ichigo's Hollow is identical to its host in nearly every way aside from the skin which is white and the golden eyes. The Hollow who also wears a white colored Shikusho versus a black one, actually ends being Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit surprising him especially since the Hollow's record of continuous attempts to take over the Soul Reaper's body for his own evil purposes. Sill Ichigo still refers to his teacher as Old Man Zangetsu or Old Man especially since both the Hollow and Quincy are his true powers.

"What's up?" The curious young student asks his old teacher.

"Ichigo, do you mean to face Yhwach as you are even though you are clearly outmatched?" Old Man Zangetsu asks.

"It's never stopped him before." Hollow Ichigo sarcastically interjects.

"Quiet!" The old teacher shouts attempting to silence the Hollow spirit as he turns his attention back to his pupil. Upon turning away Ichigo's Hollow-self sneers, sticks out his tongue and flips offs Old Man with his left thumb and two fingers.

Ichigo nods and says," It's what I have been training for, and that if he is not stopped all three worlds would be in danger meaning my family, friends, and Nell and her friends too."

Old Man Zangetsu looks away from Ichigo and says, "Then it is time I said goodbye."

Ichigo looks at the back of his teacher's head and wonders. "What do you mean?"

The teacher turns to face his student again and says, "Allow me to explain. Right now my power is dangerous for you." Old Man continues, "Yhwach has already used this power against you once before and will probably do so again."

Ichigo bowing his head remembers when Yhwach took control of him momentarily using his Blut Vein and forced him to slay the Soul King. Something the Substitute never ever dreams would happen. Yet it does happen and no matter how much he will deny it, Ichigo knows his teacher speaks the truth.

"If you are to stand a chance at defeating him," Old Man Zangetsu continues," You must allow your Hollow to absorb me completely."

Ichigo looks confused and questions. "Wait! I thought you both were my power?"

The Zangetsu Impostor answers, "I did say that. It is no lie, but it is not the entire truth. Against any other opponent you could combine Hollow and Quincy power and win without any issues. But as you know, Hollows and Quincys are polar opposites always opposing one another. To combine their powers would still limit your abilities as your Quincy power is always battling your Hollow power for dominance and vice versa. Since Yhwach is a Quincy using Hollow powers would be more damaging to him as Quincys fear Hollows to begin with and slay them out of survival. Shinigami destroy Hollows out of survival and the need to keep the balance of Souls in check. Add to it that through your Quincy power even though a small amount, Yhwach can manipulate you and turn you against your friends. Ichigo thinks of Orihime, Rukia and his other friends and imagines the outcome of being controlled. Closing his eyes to evade the images of the bloody slaughter Ichigo looks toward his old teacher and bows his head knowing that he is right.

"So this is it then. Will I never see you again?" The young man asks already feeling as though is heart is cut out. Old Man nods. "If this it then, I want to thank you for training me and for giving me courage and confidence to find my true power as well as helping me protect those I care for."

Hollow Ichigo mad about having to wait through Old Man Zangetsu's lengthy sermon and being ignored blurts out, "And what am I? Nothing?"

Ichigo remembering the times his Hollow spirit gave him more power and protection apologizes. "Sorry, I have you to thank as well."

"That's more like it." Hollow Ichigo says smirking menacingly. The sinister Zanpakuto spirit looks toward Old Man still smirking like before and reminds, "Okay Old Man, I want you to know that this is permanent and there is no going back.

The Quincy manifestation cracks a small smile, looks at Hollow Ichigo, and says, "Sounds like you are going miss me."

"I'd rather have my head sliced clean off than to look at you one more second." Hollow Ichigo sarcastically responds. Hollow Ichigo slowly begins to absorb Old Man Zangetsu and Ichigo bids farewell to his mentor and friend.

Old Man Zangetsu utters his final words to his pupil, "Remember Ichigo. Protect those you care about even if it means risking your life to do so. You are a strong young man. Be sure to become a strong adult." The last bits of the aged teacher disappear, and Ichigo nods while also shedding a small tear for his teacher. Renewed Ichigo focuses his black Reiatsu and rushes at Yhwach. Once again Yhwach dodges, but Ichigo this time dodges the Quincy god's attack, jumps back, and slashes again only to have Yhwach block with his Quincy blade. In response Ichigo Shunpos backward and then leaps into air. Airborne the young Soul Reaper pulls back his blade and sends a blast of black energy at his foe shouting, "Getsuga Tensho!" When the smoke clears, Yhwach is nowhere to be found. Ichigo frantically looks around; beads of sweat flowing from his forehead. At that moment, the Substitute feels a crushing blow shattering his golden shield and flinging him backwards. The young man raises his head to see his opponent has reappeared smirking.

"Is that all you have boy? You should just give up and die." The tyrant taunts.

No response comes from the Substitute as he coughs up some blood worrying Orihime; she knows though her best friend and crush is just catching his breath before his next probably failed attempt.

CHAPTER 7: YACHIRU'S STORY

Back on the battlefield with the giant Gerard Valkyrie who wears heavy armor which consists of a large shinny steel breastplate that has spikes protruding from the shoulder plates, metal boots, gauntlets, and a Spartan-like helmet. The area is littered with the fragments of crumbled Wandenreich buildings. The huge Quincy Elite continues to tower of above the Shinigami who are having so much trouble killing him due to his ability to grow stronger and more powerful with each defeat. Kenpachi Zaraki lay unconscious clad in a white tattered captain's coat with black Shikusho underneath after overusing his Bankai to fight the supposed invincible Quincy giant. The warrior captain dons bells on each of his long spiky hair strands and a special eyepatch that is created by the Mayuri Kurotsuchi's team dubbed the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The powerful man uses these items to make the battles last longer. The eyepatch sucks up Reiatsu and the bells alert his enemies to his location. Now though his eyepatch and bells are gone with him knowing the next battles would require all of his strength and ability. An image of a pink-haired girl also wearing a black Shikusho appears next to Kenpachi. The girl Yachiru Kusajishi tries to cheer her hero and captain to fight again.

"Kenny come on. Kenny has to get up and finish the fight." The young pink-haired girl stubbornly requests.

In response the tired and weakened captain still wearing scars and blood from his previous failed attempts grumbles. "What's the use? That monster is invincible. Even my Bankai failed to pierce him."

"Kenny gives up? Kenny can't give up. Kenny has to fight." Yachiru urges in despair that her hero is speaking in this way.

"Not this time. I just want to lay here and wither away." Kenpachi tired and frustrated sighs.

"You are not Kenny. I must be mistaken. Kenny never says give up. Kenny never quits. Ever!" Yachiru says feeling confused that her idol and easily the strongest man would just quit.

In the past Kenpachi would never stop fighting until he is dead or his opponent is defeated. If he had any strength or ability to attack and finish his opponent, he would. If his opponent cut off his right arm, he would swing with his left. That is the kind of guy he is, but now the man she sees before her could not be the one she idols and enjoys many fantastic action-packed battles with.

"Do you know anyone else who wears this hair style or has scars across his entire body?" Kenpachi reminds. "Besides where did you go to you? What happened? Why did you suddenly disappear?" The still confused Shinigami Captain asks.

These words shock the young pink-haired girl causing her to bow her head. This is the question she has been dreading for a long time. She knew it is coming, yet still is surprised by it. This is something she hides and would continue to hide until it is necessary. Now there is no putting it off. She has to reveal her secret.

Yachiru sighs, "I was afraid this would come up sooner or later. I have been hiding a dark secret that I hoped I would never have to reveal. But now I must." She raises her head; her expression still sad as though her favorite toy was stolen. Yachiru asks, "Does Kenny remember when he discovered me?"

"You were hiding among some corpses afraid to come out. All I could see was the pupils of your eyes." Kenpachi answers still looking worn.

"Kenny is correct." Yachiru answers. "My family was killed by bandits. It was a day I will never forget."

Yachiru begins:

My mom and dad were outside doing some yard work while my brother and I were inside talking. Suddenly I hear loud cries coming from my parents. My brother tells me to hide while he goes out to see what happened. I run outside and sneak under a pile of corpses, previous victims of the bandits while Bro confronts the enemy. He too dashes outside and looks at the pile of corpses in disgust. He and his sister's parents lay on top.

"You animals! How dare you come in and murder my family! Just how many have you killed?!" The raging brother yells.

The bandit group looks at him with swords drawn.

"Sorry I lost count." Bandit leader says while the others bandits laugh being at least seven members in the group including the leader. "Hand over your Zanpakuto, and maybe we'll let you live." The bandit leader chides wearing a menacing grin.

"No, I cannot forgive this! Nozarashi will bring karma to your entire lot!" Brother of the girl yells back.

He unsheathes Nozi shouting, "Drink Nozarashi!" He then attacks the bandits.

Yachiru continues:

Bro is strong like Kenny and a Shinigami, but he is vastly outnumbered. He cuts down a couple of the bandits, but he is soon overpowered and killed.

The bandit leader remarks, "That was too easy. Thought it would be more challenging. Eh? Let's grab the sword and go." The bandits agree.

I see this happen, and though sad I do not cry. Bandits would find me so I keep silent hiding among the corpses.

Normally a Zanpakuto would break and turn to dust after its owner is killed. However Nozarashi is different. Like its previous owner, it wants revenge so much so that its hatred for the enemy overcomes its death. It continues to remain in one piece. Also to note that a Zanpakuto that crumbles or breaks can be reforged using a new Asauchi as in Byakuya Kuchiki's case when his sword turned to dust at his near death. It is able to be reforged by Oetsu Nimaiya.

"I thought you said you had no family." Kenpachi answers surprised his companion actually did have parents.

"My mom and dad were not related to me by blood." The pink-haired girl continues. "When my brother and I died, we came to this place together. This kind couple who had no kids adopted us. At the time, I was also still in shock. I wanted to forget I had any parents or a brother. It was just too painful to think about them being taken from me." The pink-haired girl confesses.

It is rare that two souls will arrive in Rukongai at the same time. And since Souls cannot give birth to children as in the World of the Living, many Souls form groups and even more so families with others. Rukia Kuchiki forms a group with some other children including her best friend Renji Abarai. Even in Seireitei the nobles too form families. Unlike the Souls in Rukongai, they can send for their lost sons and daughters and bring them to live with them. Sadly Rukia's sister and Byakuya Kuchiki's wife attempted this, and it was not till after her death from a terrible illness that her sister Rukia is finally welcomed in the family to live in the Seireitei.

The young girl continues her story:

The bandit leader heads over to pick up Bro's sword, but then Kenny arrives.

"What the hell?" The tall muscular man in ratty clothes observes. "Looks like the fun began without me."

"Sorry pal it's all over, and you too will lay among our little victory pile." Bandit leader says as he points toward the corpses piled up, and once again his men all chuckle in unison.

"Numbers mean nothing to me. In fact it makes the fight more interesting." Kenpachi answers with a menacing grin as he pulls a large knife from his belt. The blade of the knife covered in blood.

The bandits outnumber Kenny too, but Kenny is so strong he manages to slay all the bandits without even being cut.

"Hmm not much of a challenge." Gloats Kenpachi.

Kenny sees Bro's sword on the ground. He looks at his knife and then back at the sword.

"That must be a Zanpakuto. Heh, imagine the fun I could have with that though I may need to handicap myself so the fights don't end too quickly." The man surmises as he picks up the sword.

Kenny then sees me hiding. Though I am happy the bandits are gone, I am still scared.

"Well what do we have here?" Kenpachi (sheathing the new sword) says as sees a girl hiding among the dead bodies. I almost missed you there. Kenny motions his left hand and calmly says, "Come on out. I won't hurt you."

Hearing Kenny call out to me makes me so happy so I trust him and come out smiling especially since Kenny killed all the bandits.

"So little girl do you have a name?" Kenpachi asks as he looks into the young girl's wide pink eyes.

The girl shakes her head. Kenpachi answers, "No name huh? Well then I will give one." Kenpachi thinks for a moment on a good name and finally arrives at one and says. "From this day forward you are Yachiru after the one opponent I most respected and admired."

Yachiru smiles happily." What is your name?" She asks.

"Huh me?" Kenpachi questions as Yachiru looks up at him admirably with wide eyes. "Hmm. I don't think I have one either but it doesn't matter." Kenpachi decides.

"No you must have a name?" Yachiru pleads looking disappointed.

"Okay. Okay. Don't look at me like that. Let's see. I will take the name of Kenpachi the strongest swordsman. Kenpachi answers back with toothy smile.

"Yea Kenny has a name." Yachiru cheers.

Later I notice Kenny has taken Bro's sword for himself. At first I am angry that Kenny took the sword, but Bro is dead and his sword would want revenge so I not mind so much that Kenny took it. Later that night while Kenny sleeps, I ask for strength.

"I wish I were stronger. How can I be like Kenny when I am so weak?" Yachiru protests.

I wanted to be strong like Kenny so I can be useful. I wanted to live up to my name Yachiru, and I wanted to repay Kenny too for saving me.

Suddenly a male voice answers. "Little Yachiru, I can make you stronger, but there is a price to pay for it."

"Who is talking to me?" A confused Yachiru asks.

"Have you forgotten me so easily Yachiru. I am Nozarashi your brother's Zanpakuto."

"Nozi! Sorry, I forgot you could talk." Yachiru answers. "Why can I hear you now?"

Normally a Zanpakuto spirit can only be seen and heard by its owner. But in this case I could hear Nozi which confused me.

"It's alright. I know you had an ordeal to go through today. I also want to avenge my previous wielder too; he was very kind to me and that is why I am speaking to you now. Do you truly wish to be strong like Kenpachi?" Nozarashi asks.

"Yes I need to be so I can help Kenny." Yachiru quickly returns.

Nozarashi says, "The price I mentioned earlier is this. I will share my power with you so you too can be a Shinigami like your brother and even wield your own Zanpakuto."

Yachiru's pink eyes open wide.

"However, once my name is known to Kenpachi and he releases me, you will no longer exist. Your Soul will become a part of me only to be seen and heard by Kenpachi alone." Nozarashi returns.

Realizing this conclusion, I worry but my desire to be like Kenny is far greater. I agree to Nozi's demands and never tell Kenny the sword's name. Kenny is strong so he never needs to release the sword anyways. After much disrespect and being used as mere tool , Nozi decides to never tell Kenny his name. Till one day when I see Kenny's note. He is to duel Unny. Through his battle with Unny, Kenny would become strong again and earn Nozi's respect learning his name. Then to save me from brain guy (Gremmy), Kenny would release the sword. I would vanish. I no longer have a body of my own as I am part of Nozi now. Now Kenny knows so Kenny cannot give up or does Kenny not want to be Kenny anymore?

"I saw you release your Zanpakuto. But how can you use a Zanpakuto if you are also a spirit?" Kenpachi questions.

"Before fusing with Nozi, I was a Soul too. But so long as Nozi remained sealed, I could still have my body. So I can also learn to wield a Zanpakuto like Kenny can. Now though I cannot, since I have no body after Kenny has released Nozi." Yachiru answers.

"And do you go by Nozarashi or Yachiru?" Kenpachi asks.

"Sword is called Nozi. It was Bro's and will only release by that name." Yachiru returns.

"Why did I hear a man's voice tell me its name?" Kenpachi wonders.

"Nozi answered as I still had my own body at the time and was not a fully part of Nozi yet. Nozi and I are two Souls fused together to make one Soul." Yachiru says.

"Thanks Yachiru." Kenpachi thanks. Kenpachi gets up and stands tall. "I think I am starting to feel invincible again. I am not dead yet, and as long as this heart continues to beat, I will fight!" Kenny announces.

"Kenny is Kenny again. Yea! I am so happy." Yachiru cries out pleased to have Kenpachi back to his normal self.

"Yeah. I'll carve up Gerard till only dust remains. We will see if he can regenerate from that." Kenpachi proclaims brandishing his Zanpakuto once again ready to fight once more.

CHAPTER 8: NOBLE SACRIFCE

Suddenly two male strangers arrive on the scene. One with combed short white hair and wearing what looks to be a gray tux with matching pants and black dress shoes as well as smart-looking glasses similar to Uryu's. The other has short dark brown hair and is wearing a black Shikusho. The man in glasses holds a hand in front of Kenpachi Zaraki and tells him. "Stay back for a moment. This won't take long." The other stranger is soon recognized by Toshiro Hitsugaya, who has now resumed his younger form due to his Bankai being disengaged, as Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father.

Isshin also recognizing Hitsugaya as well confirms. "Toshiro, it has been a while."

"Actually it's Captain Hitsugaya now." Hitsugaya corrects.

"You made captain? Amazing!" Getting close to Hitsugaya, Isshin asks in a low voice. "Is Rangiku still as lazy as ever?" Isshin asks.

"Worse actually." Hitsugaya returns frowning.

"Hey! I can still hear you!" Rangiku Matsumoto remarks pointing out Isshin's attempt at whispering is failing miserably. "I get some stuff done," Rangiku reminds upset to have both of them criticize her work habits which more often than not involve long breaks for shopping, drinking sake which happens to be stored in her captain's desk, or just complaining about having too much work. This leads to Hitsugaya's work load nearly doubling, and him complaining about her constant slacking off.

The man in glasses interrupts. "Sorry, we don't have time to waste here."

"Sorry, Ryuken." Isshin apologizes as he introduces his companion. "Guys, this is Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father. We have something to take care of here so we can catch up later."

Ryuken bows acknowledging his name and immediately gets to work. He looks up at Gerard Valkyrie who seems to actually be listening in on their conversation hoping these new arrivals would be stronger than his previous contenders. At first the Elite Quincy is only as tall as the Shikusho – robed enemies he is trying to slay. But thanks to his Schrift The Miracle, the Elite Quincy grows to massive proportions. Like a phoenix, he rises from the ashes of defeat only bigger and stronger than before. A small downside to his Schrift, is that the awesome ability turns the Elite Quincy's skin and blood rock hard like a statue; he would never have to worry about bleeding to death though. After all, the giant survives being cut up by the Shinigami Captains and Vizard combined as well as managing to stave off being frozen completely by Hitsugaya's matured Bankai. Kenpachi Zaraki is not even a challenge even after acquiring his Bankai making him an incredible powerhouse. Still Gerard progresses through slaughter after slaughter growing back and regenerating like a stubborn garden weed. The invincible Quincy longs for another challenge, and now realizes he could get his wish. Calling out. "New challengers? I hope you last longer than my previous opponents." He says pointing a giant finger towards the fallen warriors with his voice sounding as if it comes from a loud speaker.

Upon hearing this, Ryuken looks again at Gerard. Hitsugaya explains. "Gerard has an ability to regenerate and become stronger each time he is killed. We all tried to best him only to fail."

Ryuken smiles adjusting his glasses. "Regeneration? Well then I will just use my Schrift The Nullification to cancel out this ability."

Quincys have special abilities called Schrifts and some have Vollstandig forms thanks mainly to Yhwach passing on his power to them. Each Schrift is different per Quincy like each Asauchi is different per Soul Reaper, and each must be mastered in order access its full potential. Vollstandig forms increase and modify each Schrift allowing for more power and defense as well as new abilities. In Gerard's case, his Vollstandig The Miracle makes him near invincible which is the reason he is a part of Yhwach's Elite Quincy.

Isshin releases his Bankai shouting."Ingetsu-Saizu." Suddenly his small sword grows wider and longer erupting in a barrage of flames.

An interesting Bankai as it can grow and shrink based on it owners thoughts. Isshin would have used this against White, the Hollow experiment of Sosuke Aizen. If it had not been for Masaki Kurosaki, the Hollow hybrid would have killed him. Alas he cannot use his Bankai due to Aizen wounding him which Aizen knew using this Bankai would take a considerable amount of strength; thus the wound would force the father of Ichigo to use only Shikai.

Ryuken activates his Schrift shouting "Nullify!"

The well-dressed hospital owner extends his hands outward towards Gerard's towering body which begin to admit a yellowish glow that encases the Elite Quincy's entire form. Isshin leaps into the air and slices his fiery sword into Gerard's massive body cutting off his enormous left arm still holding on to a massive steel shield. The left arm and shield are sent hurtling downward nearly crushing the Shinigami and Vizard below as everyone quickly spreads out to avoid it. Gerard struggles to regenerate the arm and soon suddenly realizes he cannot. The Elite Quincy remarks.

"Why can't I…"

He then sees Ryuken with his arms extended, and the giant soon realizes Ryuken really did nullify his Schrift.

"I will make you pay for this!" He shouts as he attempts to slice his giant steel sword into the kneeling Quincy. Seeing the sword coming at him, Ryuken leaps out of the way quickly; the blade just missing him. Isshin slices off his right arm as the Quincy Giant attempts to pull up his sword out of the earth.

"That was close one." Says Ryuken struggling to dodge and keep his Schrift in operation.

"Curse you!" Gerard bellows. He then opens his mouth to release a shower of Heilig Pfeil which Ryuken barely avoids as the barrage of arrows smashes into the stony floor behind them.

"Don't waste time!" Ryuken yells out as he struggles to continue his Schrift cringing due to immense pain. "His heart, find his heart before he attacks again." Isshin immediately begins cutting off Gerard's legs wielding his enormous fiery sword sending the gargantuan warrior's gigantic limbless body plummeting toward party below. Now all that remains is Gerard's head and torso. Isshin cuts into the massive chest and suddenly sees a small red gem inside. Isshin then proceeds to stab his elongated sword of flames through the small red object, but Gerard moves too quickly sitting up and opens his mouth showering the Ex-Shinigami Captain with even more arrows. Isshin sees the barrage of Heilig Pfeil lunging towards him.

"Shit!" Isshin yells as he is showered by Quincy arrows which he attempts to block by holding his Zanpakuto in front of his body.

"You won't kill me so…" Gerard coughs, blood now flowing out of his mouth. Suddenly the giant's body vanishes leaving behind only a massive ribcage of bones and a giant skull. Isshin looks over to see Kenpachi with his released sword cutting into the rib cage as Ryuken collapses.

"Thanks Kenpachi." Isshin commends as he seals his sword.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Zaraki says grinning evilly as he sheaths his sword.

Isshin looks as the fallen Ryuken who is now laying on his stomach and can barely breathe; Isshin apologizes. "Sorry I was not fast enough."

Ryuken closes his eyes and smiles returning. "No, it is not your fault. This Schrift… the cost of use is death."

Surprised, the father of Ichigo blurts out." You told me it would only weaken you! Not kill you!"

Ryuken adds coughing between his words. "If I had told you… you would never have… let me use it… now would you. Besides… my son is in trouble… and will need my strength… to survive his battle." Everyone stares at the Quincy father who now telepathically reaches out to his son who also is about to meet his maker as well.

CHAPTER 9: POWER OF THE QUINCY

Ryuken Ishida begins to speak to his son, who is about to be beheaded by his opponent.

"Uryu… you really are worthless aren't you." Hearing his father call out to him in his mind, the young Quincy realizes what has happened.

"You're dying?! What happened?!" The confused Quincy asks still wearing the white Sternritter trench coat and white cape that is black inside.

Jugram Haschwalth wearing the same garb as the fallen Quincy and also knowing Uryu Ishida is losing his father says. "I'll grant you some mercy this time to say goodbye." Haschwalth walks away temporarily sheathing his sword and runs hand through his long blond hair as he turns around.

Ryuken adds barely breathing now. "Never mind the reason… Did you ever figure out what I want to protect?

Uryu still kneeling on the ground crying shakes his head. "No, I never understood."

"You foolish boy… It's you. You are… what I want to protect."

Surprised, Uryu responds. "Me!?"

Ryuken coughing and struggling with each breath continues. "Yes you. …Why do think I purchased… the hospital. Even though I was a Quincy…there was no money to be made in it. However... after you were born... and Katagiri died ... I was angry at you thinking if she never had you ... she would not have died. Still ... I did not want you to perish ... no matter how much I hated ... you. So I refused ... to train you and ... kept my distance. But you then trained with your grandfather ... Soiken Ishida and even journeyed ... to Soul Society to save a friend of yours ... Rukia. After you had lost ... your powers, I sought again ... to keep you safe by forcing you ... to agree not to associate ... with Soul reapers, if you wanted them ... returned. But ... you made a friend out of Isshin's son ... Ichigo and even begun to help him journeying to the Land of Hollows, Heuco Mundo to rescue ... Orihime. I realized at ... that point ... you had your mind made ... up and I need not ... hold you back anymore. You ... have made me proud… and I am sorry if I never ... told you this before. I… love… you… Ryuken's body collapses the last part of his life-force gone. His spirit floats up into the sky smiling. He embraces the spirit of his wife Katagiri and the two disappear into the heavens.

Sensing his father's demise Uryu cries out. "Why could you have not told me sooner?! "Why did you have to die now?!" Suddenly Ryuken's Quincy necklace appears around Uryu's neck, and he is enveloped in a powerful white aura; his injuries healed completely. The Quincy gets back on his feet.

Haschwalth backs off and now realizes his mistake in letting Uryu live. The brave swordsman pulls out his shiny blade awaiting the Quincy's next move. Growing serious Uryu addresses Haschwalth. "Before I kill you there is something you should know about Quincys."

"Kill me?! You were the one on the ground begging for mercy earlier. Why now…"

Before Haschwalth can finish, Uryu adjusts his glasses and continues. "There are two types of Quincys, those of pure-blood and those of half-blood. You may not know this, but there were Quincys before Yhwach was born." Haschwalth looks surprised as Uryu talks on. "Yhwach was also a full-blood Quincy but had a unique gift matching the legend similar to your power allowing the two of you to use the The Almighty in turns. Yhwach was gifted with the ability to share his power with others creating half-blood Quincy. Masaki and my mother were both half-blood Quincy whose ancestor was Yhwach. His Quincy power flowed thru them. However, my father and grandfather were both full-blood Quincys. Thus Yhwach could not threaten them with his Auswahlen as it would have no effect."

"You are a half-blood too; Yhwach could take your power as well." Retorts Haschwalth.

"You are incorrect. I was a half-blood relying on Yhwach's powers in the past, but a tradition in my family is to pass down our remaining power to our offspring after we die. The offspring are protected with our remaining power. My father died and passed his remaining power onto me purging Yhwach's power from me and replacing it with his own and also the power of my grandfather Soiken Ishida."

Haschwalth looks on in shock and realizes just how strong Uryu is now. Wasting no time he charges forward sword drawn and attempts to slash Uryu only to miss. Again the fearful servant of Yhwach slashes the young Quincy only to fail as the latter dodges. Uryu stands floating in midair above him mocking him. "You are strong, but that strength is useless if you cannot even touch your opponent". The Last Quincy vanishes again reappearing a distance away and fires a bunch of Heilig Pfeil at Haschwalth. All of them hit their target leaving the Elite Quincy battered and bloodied looking like pin cushion soaked in blood.

Growing angry he cries. "You may have gotten faster, but without Yhwach's power you no longer have a Quincy Vollstandig." He shouts. "Heaven's Light!" Suddenly Haschwalth is engulfed in a shiny new armor with a pair of wings like an angel, and a new helmet of shiny steel adorns his head. His weapon is now a gargantuan bow glimmering with holy light. His wounds once again healed.

The Elite Quincy mocks. "I normally don't like to use this power due to the fact that I enjoy cutting up my enemies rather turning them shish kabob. But since the situation calls for more power and speed, I will use it." At once Haschwalth fires a huge barrage of Heilig Pfeil at Uryu who manages to dodge at the last second. Growing angrier Haschwalth fires again and again till he showers the sky above with his holy arrows. But Uryu always dodges at the last second. "How could you…"

Before he can finish, Uryu appears right beside him enough to whisper in his ear. Your Vollstandig is fast and powerful, but… I'm just faster." Haschwalth then aims behind him trying to hit Uryu but again missing. Floating high above him, Uryu showers Haschwalth with small pebbles.

"Now you throw rocks at me…" The once proud Elite Quincy asks. Before he can finish, Haschwalth notices the pebbles are the same devices Uryu has spread prior around Wahrwelt earlier. He turns to look up worried as Uryu disappears and reappears in a split second some distance away showering him with arrows each one hitting its mark and detonating the explosive devices. A tremendous explosion occurs. When the smoke clears, Haschwalth stands bloodied and falls defeated to the ground. His Vollstandig fades away while Uryu stands triumphant next to him.

"Aren't you going to kill me or do you want me to come after you later and take revenge. " The once proud Elite demands.

"First off, I don't believe in granting my enemies mercy, and second you don't have much longer left to live anyhow." Uryu answers.

"How did you become quicker than me when only minutes ago you could not even dodge a single strike?" Haschwalth out of breath asks.

Adjusting his glasses, Uryu comments. "I did forget to tell you that Soiken Ishida was not the first to pass on his powers. This process started many generations before him and was the reason my father kept his Quincy powers even though he rarely used them. So I have generations of Quincy powers in me. You had no chance of victory. Besides Yhwach is only using you, and he can revoke your powers just as he did the others.

Haschwalth counters quickly. "It does not matter. Serving Yhwach and supplying him with power is what we fight for. We are mere sacrifices allowing his new world to be created."

"Maybe you should tell that to Bazz B. Do you think Yhwach cares one way or another if you exist or not. Yhwach is an emperor who shares his power only to yank it away later."

"You're one to talk traitor!" Haschwalth rebuffs breathing quite heavily now.

Uryu adjusts his glasses and answers. "I only joined your group to take it down from the inside. I never saw Yhwach as a true leader. A real leader supports his soldiers and values each and every life. He will not needlessly sacrifice his own men to achieve his goal. Why do you think Bazz B also turned on your so-called leader?

"Stop preaching!" Haschwalth yells back using every last bit of strength he has left.

At that moment an apparition of Bazz-B appears next to Haschwalth as he lay dying. "Come on do you still think Yhwach still cares for you. You and I had a bond once. Why can you not understand this?" Bazz B adds as he reaches a hand to his fallen friend.

Seeing his friend again. Haschwalth finally realizes his mistake. The fallen Quincy tearfully apologizes. "I'm sorry. I should have known better. I did not want to kill you. I…

Before he can finish Bazz-B comforts smiling. "It's okay. Come with me. We can all be together now." Haschwalth grabs Bazz-B's hand and his Soul is pulled from his body to join his friend. He looks above in the sky to see Bambietta Basterbine, Mask Masculine, Cang Du and all his fellow Sternritter smiling waiting for him.

Departing Haschwalth shares a few parting words. "Yhwach's The Almighty relies on thoughts and visions. If you can somehow stop his visions and block his mind, Yhwach will be venerable to attack." Uryu smiles as the two friends' Souls drift into the sky to join the others reminding him Yhwach must be stopped to maintain the balance of Souls. He then remembers Ichigo and speeds off toward Wahrwelt.

CHAPTER 10: POWER OF TIME

Meanwhile, Yatsutora Sado (Chad) and Ganju Shiba seem to be having trouble destroying the small army of massive attacking statues guarding the rocky stairway to Wahrwelt. The statues are wearing towel wraps and their upper chests are bare showing their muscular pectorals. Their faces cannot be seen due to hoods covering their heads and extending all the way to their chests. Chad is decked out in a white coat which opens revealing his muscular chest. The coat has black sleeves and a black waist wrap. He is also wearing pants matching the jacket with large cuffs at the bottom which reveal his boots. Ganju now thinner and more muscular is wrapped in a a kimono-like top with bushy sleeves and with large pants bearing huge yin-yang symbols on each knee that match ones on his arm guards. He also sports a headband with metal piece in its center. The stone giants seem to be able to regenerate, but thankfully they do not grow to immense size like Gerard.

"Huff, these things don't understand the word die." Ganju says breathing heavy.

"Yeah, I don't know how much more energy I have left" Chad returns also heavily panting.

Behind them two figures emerge. "Need some help?" The first asks. Chad turns to look back in horror as he sees three of his hated enemies Kugo Ginjo, Shukuro Tsukishima, and Giriko Kutsuzawa. Ginjo is wearing his black jacket with a white shirt underneath along with his sword necklace. Tsukishima is dressed in his usual attire of fancy white button shirt and suspenders with black slacks. Giriko wears his usual black sleeveless coat with white button shirt underneath and black slacks nearly mirroring what Tsukishima is wearing as well as his dark eyepatch. Memories of pain and betrayal pour into the dark-skinned muscular man's mind. Chad sees the time the first he discovers his Fullbring ability and the reason for his power. He also sees a vision of Ichigo who trains and trains to craft his own Fullbring only to have it stolen from the young Substitute shortly after mastering it. This leaves the Shinigami youth once again powerless, and forces him to breakdown and cry. Fortunately Rukia Kuchiki then stabs him with a special sword forged by none other than Kisuke Urahara himself containing the power of all Soul Society captains and lieutenants allowing him to reclaim his original Soul powers. Boiling with anger Chad turns away and blurts out. "Not from the likes of you."

Ganju comments. "Easy Chad. These guys are in debt to my sister who saved them from perils of living in Rukongai. They were in one of the toughest areas too, a crime ridden slum. I was told to train them in case we needed some extra help. "

"I guess, but I will keep my eye them. They are murderers after all." Sado concedes.

Ginjo mocks the tall giant, "I feel the same about you." Turning to his eyepatch wearing comrade, Ginjo asks. "Giriko, see what you can do with these stone monstrosities."

The eyepatch wearing Xcution member concurs. "Hmm… let me think… I have it. I will curse them with timed destructibility." Everyone turns to look at him puzzled. "Basically we have one minute to destroy them otherwise they will reform as before." The time controller explains.

"Sixty seconds huh? I think I can manage that." Ginjo fires back.

"Good I will make the contract now." Suddenly his patched eye sends a dark beam at each statue which tags them with a shadowy clock that appears to tick down from sixty. Ganju faces some of the statues and unleashes his new explosion fist Senpen Banka Ken which explodes on contact shattering five of the statues. Ginjo activates his Bankai and blasts some statues with a powerful Getsuga Tensho from his large sword vaporizing them instantly. Chad activates his ultimate move, as both of his fists glow with power; he releases it shouting, "Infierno Canon," emitting beams of white and black energy which come together swirling into one ultimate blast shattering some of the statues into surprisingly smaller bits than Ganju. One statue remains, but is quickly obliterated as Giriko quickly punches through it. The four look surprised with their mouths hanging open. Giriko turns smiling to them.

Ginjo asks. "How did you do that?"

Still smiling Giriko explains. "I placed a contract on it stating that if I could hit the statue in less than one second it would disintegrate."

Ginjo questions. "I thought you could only perform one contract at a time."

Giriko still smiling returns. "Before that would have been true. However, during the training in Soul Society I was able to extend the limit to 3 contracts at one time. I also increased the speed of my arms and legs greatly so throwing a simple punch can be accomplished in a 1/10 of a second."

Chad still not trusting his new companions looks upwards suggesting they get moving as he is sure Ichigo will need them. "Lead the way." Ginjo responds now wondering where Tsukishima went. The group then races up to top of Wahrwelt.

CHAPTER 11: POWERLESS AGAIN

Back at the top of Wahrwelt whose damaged walls are covered in blood stains and crumbling from the Substitute's prior attempts, Yhwach looks back at the fallen Ichigo and senses the death of his two Elite Sternritter and comments. "Looks like that traitor Uryu Ishida has defeated my Second in Command Jugram Haschwalth. Surprising. I would never have believed it until The Almighty had shown it to me.

Ichigo picks himself off the floor for about the twentieth time now his white Shikusho now almost entirely blood stained covered with rips as it barely holds onto his shoulder and remarks.

"My friend Uryu is unbeatable. He has never let me down."

Santen Kishen can heard in the distance as Ichigo charges Yhwach again. In a single second Yhwach blocks the oncoming attack, shatters the golden shield and sends Ichigo careening along the floor back to where he started.

Yhwach continues. "Also Gerard Valkyrie was defeated as well. I did not think anyone other than myself would be able to accomplish such an arduous task. Hmm. Well time to finish this." Ichigo looks up ready to charge only to see Yhwach raise his arms and shout. "Auswahlen!" As he does, the remaining power in Haschwalth and Gerard leaves their battered bodies and returns to their Dark Emperor. Ichigo left realizing he is still alive thanks to Old Man Zangetsu being absorbed by his Hollow. Yhwach turns to face the boy," It was good of you to get rid of your Quincy power when you did as you would be nothing but a lifeless doll lying on the ground like your pathetic mother was."

Ichigo's rage suddenly explodes. He yells. "Yeah it was your worthless ass that killed her! I'll never forget what happened that day! I always told myself she would come back, so I waited for her in the same place over and over! Then after many days the truth finally set in, and I realized she was gone! I cried till there was no more tears left blaming myself! Then I was told the bitter truth by my dad! You had no right take her life, and I will never forgive you! Now I'm through playing around! Bankai!"

Ichigo activates his Bankai Tensa Zangetsu with only his Hollow powers as its source; he is suddenly transformed. His Shikusho is still white but adorned with what appear to be white with black stripes across his sleeves and pant legs. He also wears a necklace of fangs with Hollow mask dangling from it. Wasting no time, Ichigo puts on the the Hollow mask again morphing him giving him added horns and a long red mane. The mask bearing a resemblance to Ichigo's Berserker Hollow form reveals the gold eyes piercing through them. It triggers an enormous boost of black Reiatsu. Ichigo charges Yhwach his powerful black aura surrounding him raising his Zanpakuto to release a powerful Getsuga Tensho yelling. "Die you worthless bastard!"

Yhwach vanishes and then reappears stabbing Ichigo thru his chest with his left hand before the young man can bring his sword down. Yhwach's hand piercing into Ichigo's gut and out the other side similar to how Uquiorra Cifer does once before. The Quincy Leader retorts as Ichigo doubles over in pain dropping his sword as blood pours out the opening from the strike. "You are strong boy. Heh! But still no match for a god!" Remarks the sinister man. Yhwach charges up a dark energy blast his free hand and sends Ichigo once again careening backwards dipping fresh blood across the floor only this time Ichigo's powers are reduced. His Bankai is gone. The Substitute awakens from the blast realizing he is wearing his original black Shikusho and holding the Zangetsu in its sealed state similar to when Byakuya had broken it and left only the hilt behind. Yhwach, looks at the defeated Ichigo. "You are fortunate that I left you alive. I could have easily finished you, but I like to toy with my prey. Did you truly think you stood a chance?

Ichigo panting still in shock remarks. "Damn you! You have been toying with me the entire time?"

"You are correct. I wanted see you truly suffer. So I reduced my power so that the final blow would totally humiliate you and make you regret not accepting my offer." Yhwach mocks and turns around a dark portal appears. Turning to the fallen Ichigo again he calls out. "I will take my leave now so I can purge the World of the Living and rebuild it along with the other two worlds. They will become one under my rule."

Gasping in terror Ichigo demands. "And what happens to the people residing in the World of the Living!?"

Yhwach grins evilly and says. "Unfortunately to rebuild something anew you must destroy the old. They like all the others will perish. I will create the ultimate race far superior to the weak Humans, and there will be no death. And I'm starting with Karakura Town." He smirks more menacingly and finishes. "I will leave this gate open if you wish to try and stop me. (Laughing evilly) "Yhwach enters the portal as the young man lay on the bloodstained floor powerless again.

Ichigo eyes widen with horror as Orihime eyes full of tears runs over to him crying out. "I'm sorry; I was no help at all." As she begins to heal him, the once proud Shinigami also starts to tear up remembering the time his powers were stolen by Kugo Ginjo, and he was left with nothing. All his training amounted to nothing. He still was not strong enough to kill his opponent, and now Yhwach was going to slaughter his defenseless friends and family.

He bows his head and apologizes tears streaming down his face. "Karin, Yuzu, I'm sorry. You will now suffer because of my weakness." He then cries out. "I'm useless! Nothing!"

Suddenly a familiar voice calls back. "You forgot idiot." Ichigo turns his head to see Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki standing over him looking at him as tears still run down his cheeks. Renji is wearing his leopard printed bandanna under which holds back his long read mane of hair that covers a large portion of the back of his black Shikusho. Rukia is dressed in a black Shikusho with slender white wraps around her arms and a white scarf drapes over her shoulders. Her hair is cut short probably sometime after her promotion to lieutenant. Rangiku Matsumoto also later cuts her long blond locks as well.

CHAPTER 12: RUKIA'S CONFESSION

Rukia, Renji what are you doing here?"

Rukia Kuchiki then yells out. "We are here to help! But apparently you took it upon yourself to fight alone!" Ichigo sits up; his wounds now healed.

"I wasn't alone. Orihime learned a new technique which helped greatly, but it was not enough. He is too strong. I cannot beat him, and now my power is that of when I first borrowed your powers. I am useless."

"Useless on your own maybe, but if you had only waited we could of supported you in battle. Now you are giving up?" Ichigo Kurosaki looks into Rukia's eyes. He sees her eyes too are sorrowful yet still with a hint of aggression. She remarks. "I seem to recall a time when you stood against a giant Hollow armed with only a baseball bat. You did not care then that you had no power. You only wanted to defend your family."

Renji Abarai picks up. "Did you not also stand against me and Byakuya? You were severely overpowered, but your only goal was to save Rukia. You did not care about anything else even your own possible demise."

Rukia then continues. "What about when you came to Soul Society and stood against Renji, Kenpachi, and even my brother knowing again you were outclassed in every possible way. You still found a way to win even against those incredible odds. You also saved Orihime from Heuco Mundo; even in death you Hollowfied and rescued her from Uquiorra."

Renji continues. "You even threw away your Shinigami powers to save everyone in Soul Society and the World of the Living from Sosuke Aizen. Aizen who was able lay waste to all the captains, the Vizard and even the Head Captain Commander Yamamoto himself. But now you give up just because you lost some powers and found much more difficult enemy."

"Yeah and look where it got me!" Ichigo rebuffs still feeling weak.

Renji suddenly starts kicking the hopeless Substitute's body yelling, "Get up!"

"Ow! Renji what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo berates wondering why he is being beaten on.

"So little Ichigo got his ass kicked. Gonna cry to mommy?" Renji insults.

Ichigo getting upset again counters. "Hey knock it off Renji!"

Renji continues. "You can't cry to mommy… because she's dead"

Ichigo rage erupts. "Stop making fun of mother you asshole!"

Renji continues. "Then do something about it or are you too weak like your mother was."

Not taking any more abuse, Ichigo jump onto his feet and brandishes his sealed broken sword yelling. "That's enough!" The furious Substitute lunges slashing his broken sword madly at Renji who releases his own Zanpakuto and blocks Ichigo attempts. Ichigo furious soon overpowers Renji knocking away his Zanpakuto and putting his own broken sword to Renji's throat demanding.

"Apologize for what you said about my mom! Now!" Ichigo yells.

Worried Ichigo is about to finish him Renji calls out. "Chill out! I'm sorry okay. I had to get you angry in order to restore the fire that you thought burned out. Even with a sealed sword and Rukia's stolen powers you disarmed me."

"Hey Renji get it right! I lent him my powers; he did not steal them." Rukia still upset corrects.

"Err. Sorry I forgot." Renji returns.

The surprised young man suddenly realizes what he accomplishes and the reason his friend makes fun of him. "Yeah, but next time can you make fun of my dad instead." The Substitute cracking a small smile reminds and putting his sword down.

"Heh. Let's hope there isn't a next time. Now then what to do." Renji asks.

"We can go through the portal and confront him." Rukia suggests still wearing a frown.

"No we can't. Even using all my strength, I could not even cut him once. He knew what my next move was before I made it. Plus I am not much use like this." Suddenly Ichigo feels as though he has been cut and then turns to see Shukuro Tsukishima behind him with his Book of the End piercing the Substitute's abdomen. Surprised Ichigo questions.

"Tsukishima?! What are you doing?"

"A debt I owe to Ganju's sister. Orihime you can now heal him. I rewrote the past where Yhwach reduced his powers. They are now connected to his Reiatsu. Once his Reiatsu is restored his powers will return." Tsukishima comments smiling.

Orihime still wearing a sad expression reminds. "Sorry, my power only rejects injuries not Reiatsu."

Rukia then sits next to Ichigo who also sits back down. "No problem I can heal him" As Rukia begins to heal Ichigo her hands extend and a green aura encompasses her fingers similar to Hanataro Yamatama when he heals Kisuke Urahara's group. Slowly her eyes begin tear as she focuses on Ichigo. Ichigo begins to notice and comments. "Are you okay Rukia?"

"I'm fine!" She responds angrily. Ichigo realizing he should have waited for them apologizes.

"I sorry. I really should have waited for you and Renji."

Rukia angrily responds. "You always do that." Why?! Why can't you wait?!" Orihime feeling guilty too responds.

"I'm sorry too Rukia." She cries out tears in her eyes.

"No Orihime. You are not to blame. It was my recklessness that got us into this." Ichigo remarks. Now Rukia really is crying as tears fall gently from her lovely blue eyes. Noticing the Substitute comments. "Rukia you're crying."

"So what!" She says as she takes one of her hands and wipes her eyes. Ichigo realizes now he hurt her more than he had previously thought.

"Why are you taking this so hard? Renji isn't upset. Why..."

Before he can answer she raises her head, stares him straight in the face, and yells. "Because I love you! You idiot!"

Shocked by her response. "Really? I never noticed before. I thought you and Renji..."

Again cutoff this time by Renji who corrects. "Whoa, we're just close friends nothing else. She's been interested you in for a long time, but somehow you failed to notice."

"How long have you been in love with me?" Ichigo still shocked asks.

Rukia answers still sniffling. Well, I am not 100% sure, but I remember the first time we met. I felt strange about you especially after you knocked me into the wall and made nasty comments about my drawings. At the time I despised you and wished for your quick demise. But when the Large Hollow came after your family even though you were powerless, you risked your own life to save them. You somehow broke the binding I placed on you and immediately went after the Hollow. You thought nothing of your own life; you're only goal was to save your family. It made me see the real you. So I went against Soul Society rules and shared my power with you. I knew though Soul Society would soon notice and force me to return to face the charges for sharing my power; a crime that as you know carries a death sentence. I struggled to keep you safe; I was intent taking on whatever punishment I was given. Somehow you showed up to save me from being taken away by Renji and my brother. You were outmatched, but you fought to keep me from danger forgetting about your own life. My brother then cut you down, and you lay bleeding to death. I knew you were going to die so I resolved to leave. I would attempt to erase you from my mind. Still you found a way to get to Soul Society and even trained hard to find your own Soul powers. Again you confronted Renji and Kenpachi Zaraki who even my brother would not want to cross swords with. Still wounded from the fight with Kenpachi, you went toe to toe with my brother again; it did not stop you. Still you lost, and I was recaptured. At Sokyoku Hill, I was waiting for death to take me so I would no longer remember you as you would never be able to save me. Again you came for me just before I felt death's blow. You even confronted my brother again this time winning somehow and even teaching him a lesson in kindness. It was because of you he risked his life to save me from Sosuke Aizen. You opened his heart that he had shut since his wife's death.

Waiting after the battle, I knew I could not go back to the World of the Living with you even though I yearned to. Instead I would train myself so I could be an asset to you in battle. After your fight with Grimmjow you were left bloodied and defeated. I tried to comfort you, but still you realized that you could no longer protect those you cared about. It was like an open wound that would never heal. Once again you discovered a way to get stronger. You trained hard to control your Hollow so you could protect everyone again. Orihime would then be abducted, and you would race to Aizen's front door to save her. It hurt when you did not wait for Renji and me as if you did not see that we too would even defy Soul Society to save our friends. Once again you battled a strong opponent, Uquiorra. He was able to easily cut you down leaving you for dead. I heard Orihime screaming as you died in front of her. Even though I was fighting my own battle, I shed a few tears myself praying for your return. You did return, and it made me so happy to see you after thinking you were gone for good. Then when you went off to face Aizen risking your Soul powers. I had hope that you would return. It was so painful watching you as I faded from your sight after losing your Soul powers.

CHAPTER 13: A PATH TOWARD RESTORATION

It was a few months after we said goodbye. I could no longer take the frustration of not seeing you. So by your example of always finding a solution to even the most difficult problem, I went to Urahara's shop to see if he could find a way to restore your powers.

"Hi Rukia!' Kisuke Urahara says smiling.

"Urahara can I talk to you about something." Rukia Kuchiki asks dressed in her black Shikusho, and her hair still covering her neck. She cuts it later sometime after becoming lieutenant of her division.

"Sure come right in; I'll put on some tea." Urahara responds wearing his usual green kimono and large brown coat with his classic green striped hat top his head.

After a few minutes later the tea is ready, and Urahara carefully pours two cups. "You know I just love the vapor that comes from a hot cup of tea." The candy shop owner comments.

Rukia inquires "Urahara, do you know..."

Before she could finish her question, he responds. "How to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers?"

Looking surprised she responds. "How did you know?"

The man sips his tea and answers smiling. "That was easy as I could see the worried expression on your face." You like him don't you?"

"Huh? I err..." Rukia says as she trying to hide her emotions, but the candy store owner see's though them.

"Come on. It's written all over your face." Urahara remarks as Rukia blushes. "As for your answer, I have already started creating a special sword. It will work just as yours did when you passed your powers to him in the past only this time it will contain not only your Reiatsu but the Thirteen Court Squad Captains and Lieutenants as well as mine and Isshin's. This way if there is a shred of power left in that boy the sword will awaken it. I already have the permission of Head Captain Yamamoto. As soon as the sword is complete, I will fill it with everyone's Reiatsu. Still though it will take another month or two to complete." Rukia looks down at the news. "While you are waiting for the sword, you should be training as I am sure the other captains and lieutenants are in case someone like Sosuke Aizen shows up." The ex-captain finishes.

Now smiling, Rukia agrees. "Okay I will train hard and return to him stronger."

Before I restored your powers, I saw you crying as everything you worked for was gone. Taken from you before you knew it. Once I restored your powers I saw your confidence return, and when you could actually see me again my hope was restored. Then a new more powerful enemy emerged. It was Yhwach, and I had to remain in Soul Society to help protect it. You lost to him easily, your hopes were dashed, and your sword broken unable to protect anyone. It made me sad to see you this way, but I became hopeful again after you trained in the Soul King's Palace. I trained hard as well. I knew to be like you and to protect my friends and family, I would need to be strong. So I mastered Bankai. But after you left for the Palace of Wahrwelt, you again left Renji and me behind again. I felt betrayed, but I realized that is just how you are. You always want to attack first and take on the brunt of the battle before anyone else can get hurt. Still though you do not have to carry that burden alone. Know that.

After hearing this, Ichigo looks into Rukia's sad eyes and hugs her gently. He says. "I never really knew how you felt. It must have been a burden for you to have to watch my battles knowing I might never return. You are right. I am always like this. I rush into trouble before I know how bad it will get. Still I promise; I will return alive, and after this battle we will go out together and explore our relationship." He pulls away and looks into her eyes and continues. "For now though we must defeat that bastard Yhwach and save everyone."

Rukia, now smiling responds. "Yes and we will." They get up and head toward the gate when Chad shows up with Kugo Ginjo and Giriko Kutsuzawa.

CHAPTER 14: REUNION

"Chad glad to see you made it." Ichigo notices. What's Ginjo and Giriko doing here?" The young man asks remembering the betrayal he felt at Ginjo's hands.

Shukuro Tsukishima looks toward them and smiles. "I was not only one who owed a debt to Ganju's sister."

"Knock it off Tsukishima. I just spent the last few minutes carving up a bunch of statues; I don't need your insults." Kugo Ginjo barks.

"You definitely don't want to anger KuKaku." Ichigo responds as an angry KuKaku with her spiky black hair wrapped in a white bandana in her red and white kimono top her large breasts nearly bursting out of it appears in his mind.

"You act as if you know her personally." Kugo answers.

"We've met. How do you think we got inside the Seireitei? I've already seen her mad and Ganju knows better than anyone." Ichigo returns remembering when he exerted too much Reiatsu nearly obliterating Kukaku's house and earning him a fierce smack to the head.

"Okay Ichigo you made your point. Don't go overboard or I'll send her your home address." Ganju remarks laughing.

The subject is dropped and then Kisuke Urahara arrives with Uryu Ishida, Yoruichi Shihoin, Sui-Feng, Momo Hinamori, Isshin Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hanataro Yamada, Yushiro Shihoin, and the Vizard etc. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez then emerges along with Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Grimmjow wearing his usual white jacket which is cut short revealing his waist that is now covered with a black body suit with two white belts wear his sword is held in place. The body suit covering his large Hollow hole which is just above his waist. The body suit is low cut revealing his chest and the scar he received from Noitora Gilga which stretches across his pectorals down to his waist. The outfit goes well with his aqua colored spiky hair and partial hollow mask worn on the left side of his face.

"Grimmjow how long have you been there?" Ichigo asks.

"Long enough to watch you bawl like a baby. A weakling like you is not worth my time." Grimmjow reminds wearing a toothy grin.

"Just who are you calling weak?" Ichigo answers angrily ready to pounce again like he did with Renji.

"Now that's more like it! I can see the fire return to those eyes of yours. You might just make for a worthy challenge" He grins fiendishly showing his sharp teeth.

"Anytime!" Ichigo gets up staring Grimmjow right in the eyes like a snake ready to strike.

Renji gets between the two holding them back. "That's enough you two. You can fight later. Right now we have to stop Yhwach.

Seeing Ichigo Nell, who is now back in her adult form thanks to Urahara repairing the bracelet, runs toward Ichigo and hugs him painfully as usual temporarily distracting him from Grimmjow's taunts. "Uh. Nell. How is it going? Ung! Don't hug so hard." Ichigo blurts gasping for air.

"I'm sorry. I missed you so much." Nell apologizes releasing Ichigo.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too." Ichigo comforts happy to be able to breathe again.

Urahara calls out. "Ichigo don't tell me you were waiting for us."

"No, Yhwach was too powerful for me. We need a way to stop him, but I cannot think of anything. Now he is heading to the World of the Living to massacre Karakura Town." Ichigo says as he bows his head.

"Hmm. So he really does mean to erase everything." Urahara adds.

Kenpachi then comments. "After Grimmjow you are mine Ichigo. I've also wanted a rematch since our last bout."

Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa emerge from behind Kenpachi smiling. The Royal Guard follows with Oetsu Nimaiya seemingly recovered once again wearing his sunglasses asking. "Are you treating your sword well? I put my heart and Soul into making it."

"Yeah it has been a great asset. I had to abandon my Quincy blade though. Yhwach would turn it against me like he did when forced me to kill the Soul King or he would suck out my life like he did with his men." Ichigo says remembering his once mentor sacrificing himself to keep his student safe.

"I'm sorry. I never thought about that given Yhwach is a Quincy as you get your powers from him." Nimaiya apologizes.

"Yhwach has done many terrible things, and now he has The Almighty meaning he can predict our movements before we even think of them." Ichibei says.

Uryu Ishida chimes in. "With this arrow may be able defeat him.

CHAPTER 15: BREAKING THE ALMIGHTY

"That's a strange looking arrow. How will a single arrow hurt him?" Ichigo asks.

"This arrowhead was forged from a piece of silver that forms when Auswahlen is used, removing its victim's power and causing instant death. This piece was taken from my mother's heart. It has the ability of interfering with Yhwach's powers enough so that a death blow can be dealt to him." The young Quincy answers holding the arrow for all to see.

Uryu remembers finding his father's body and the message given to him by Isshin, It reads:

Uryu my son, if you are reading this I have passed on. Enclosed with this letter is a special arrow. The arrowhead was forged from a piece of silver removed from your mother's heart. This silver is what killed her and yet also maybe our only way to stop Yhwach. Fire this arrow at the right moment and avenge your mother and me. I wanted to be the one to fire this arrow, but now that destiny lies in your hands. You have made me proud. Good Luck.

Uryu then remembers walking in as his father was dissecting his mother's corpse. "What are doing?" The young boy about the age of ten asks still wearing white button down shirt and black pants as he just came from school.

"That is none of your concern. Even if I explained it, you would not understand." Ryuken Ishida wearing a white lab coat and surgical mask reminds.

"But you're violating my mother's lifeless corpse! I think it does concern me!" Young Uryu horrified by the scene yells back.

"Leave now, and let me work!" Ryuken scolds pushing his stubborn son out of the room and locking the door behind him.

The young boy pounds on the door, but his father ignores him continuing his work. The Quincy thinks his father is dissecting his mother just for research. As a skilled doctor he does these kinds of things but usually to victims who die in the hospital. But the young boy never once thought his mother's body would be on that table being carved like a pumpkin. Uryu wonders where her body is as it just disappears shortly after her demise. The archer has thought his dad does the right thing by burying it and allowing her Soul to rest. Now the Quincy realizes his father was trying to find the cause of her demise mostly for himself. Uryu never thought his mother's corpse would hold the means to stopping the villain that killed her.

"Once the arrow is shot; Yhwach will just dodge it. We have to somehow stop his access to The Almighty. But even as many times as I go over it, I cannot see a way to accomplish this." Urahara adds.

"No worries there. Haschwalth informed me The Almighty relies on thoughts and visions in order to work. If somehow we can stop them, he will not be able to dodge." The Quincy adds.

"So we need to block Yhwach's visions and thoughts. It definitely will not be an easy task as he knows what we are planning before we even act." Urahara says.

"Difficult but not impossible." Shinji Hirako adds. "My Bankai Sakanade Konpirito Nejire has a way to distort all five senses however…. it also affects me too leaving me venerable to attack." Shinji looks down embarrassed his own Bankai would cause him harm as well as his victim.

"No problem! I've got your back!" Hiyori responds attempting to rally her comrade.

"Good to know except I fear you might take the opportunity to stick a knife in it." Shinji chides smiling.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiyori angrily responds.

"You know perfect well what it means!" Shinji remarks.

The two stare at each other angrily ready to start a fight. Shinji sticks out his tongue and Hiyori does the same. Kensei Muguruma breaks them apart followed by Rojuro Otoribashi (Rose). "Can't you two stop bickering for one second? We have to be serious here." Kensei reminds.

"I guess somethings never change." Urahara says pushing his hat over his eyes.

"Kensei!? I thought you and Rose were killed by Gremmy." Shinji remarks.

"We kind of were, but Kenpachi finished him off. We then went from dead to merely comatose." Kensei responds.

Flashback to after Pernida Parnkgjas's defeat.

As Mayuri Kurotsuchi enters his healing capsule still holding Nemuri(Nemu) Kurotsuchi's brain He says. "I was able to save Hitsugaya and Rangiku who suddenly emerge from two large gray capsules in the back. "But their life force has been cut by a decade or two." The mad scientist continues.

Ikkaku Madarame then comments. "Who is in the other two capsules that we lugged here then?"

"The two captains, Kensei and Rose. They suffered far worse than the others. It seems one of the Sternritter possessed an ability to make what he imagined come true. An ability that even I in my wildest dreams would not think possible. However, it only would continue to work so long as he was alive so after he was killed its effect wore off. But because these two were partially dead from this ability, the blood from Giselle's The Zombie Schrift had more of an effect on them. Still I was able to save them but just barely. They will need more time to recover and will also suffer more of life force cut than Hitsugaya and Rangiku."

"Damn! I guess we're hauling these guys around for a while longer." Ikkaku sighs.

"If you have time to complain, then you're not moving fast enough!" Kenpachi scolds from inside one of the other capsules still partially conscious after his bloody defeat at the hands of Pernida Parnkgjas taking both his arms.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika say in unison. "Yes sir!" Ikkaku picks up the nearest capsule while Yumichika picks up the other one.

"Okay so Shinji will use his Bankai and stop Yhwach's visions and thoughts leaving him wide open to attack. That's when Uryu will fire his arrow, and Ichigo will follow thru with a death blow." Urahara ponders.

"Sorry to interrupt."Sosuke Aizen remarks wearing a black cover of part of his face adds as he arrives bound to a strange chair with Nanao Ise and Shunsui Kyoraku in tow. "But Shinji's Bankai alone will not stop The Almighty." The immortal comments.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. At best I can confuse his senses not stop his visions." Shinji reminds.

"Exactly! That's where my Bankai Kyoka Suigetsu Maindo Kurasshu comes in. In Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu simply hypnotizes, but in Bankai it can disrupt the nerves in the brain disabling any visions or thoughts." Aizen remarks.

Urahara cuts in. "He has never seen Koga Suigetsu's Shikai. How will your Bankai work?"

"Why am I not surprised Urahara? Yes he saw it, though he is not aware of it. When he paid a short visit to my cell in Mugen in an attempt to recruit me, I temporarily released my Zanpakuto." Aizen chides.

"Hmm. I don't like it. Look what he did to poor Momo. Plus we can't guarantee he won't turn on us." Hitsugaya reminds.

"Always the astute one Hitsugaya. You are correct in your assumptions. I would like nothing more than to see you all slaughtered be it by my blade or Yhwach's. However, right now we have a common foe. I can't allow him to rewrite everything or there will be nothing to rule over. Do not forget all of us will perish and cease to exist." Aizen says.

"Toshiro, err. I mean Captain Hitsugaya. I don't like it either, but you have to admit his power is needed for us to succeed." Momo Hinamori adds.

"Well said Momo." Aizen compliments.

"Why defend him Momo? You certainly have not forgotten what he put you through. He attempted to kill you by his own hands, and then confused me so I would attempt it myself." Hitsugaya blurts out.

"I have not forgotten." Momo sadly admits partially remembering the incident. She continues. "But I want to see this through. You have to admit right now we need him." Momo reminds.

"You need not worry Mayuri swore this chair would keep his powers at bay." Shunsui Koyraku adds.

"Enough! We are wasting time here bickering while Yhwach continues toward Karakura Town! I don't care if I have to trust Aizen if it means sparing my friends and family and many innocent townsfolk!" Ichigo yells.

"Ichigo's right. Too much is riding on this for it to fail. Let's get moving before Yhwach has a chance to make anyone else suffer." Urahara remarks.

At that moment Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba arrive along with Izuru Kira who remarks that he has destroyed the remnants of the monsters in the Seireitei.

Urahara comments. "A little late to the party guys; we were just about to leave."

CHAPTER 16: BECOME THE WOLF ONCE MORE

"Sorry. We had a small stop on our way here." Tetsuzaemon Iba answers back. At that moment we flashback to just after Komamura has been picked up by Tetsuzaemon.

"Tetsuzaemon please put me down; I can walk on my own you know." Komamura comments.

"Sorry Captain; I did not know if you were hurt or not." Tetsuzaemon returns. The lieutenant wears a black Shikusho and pair slender black sunglasses. His black hair is cut short barely covering this forehead and a thin mustache hangs under his nose.

He puts his captain, who is now a four legged brown and white wolf vs the Human-wolf like creature he is before, down onto the ground.

"It's okay, but I am no captain as I am. I would be more of a mascot than a captain now." Komamura answers frustrated to be a small wolf again.

"Is there a way to return to your original form?" Tetsuzaemon inquires.

"I don't know. I feel bad for doing exactly what I badgered Tosen about. Tosen wanted vengeance for what happened to his friend. I too wanted vengeance for what happened to Yamamoto." Komamura returns.

"Yeah. Still though you sought to keep anyone else from perishing by killing your opponent. You had no Bankai so you needed some other way to stop them did you not? How did you acquire that power anyway? Tetsuzaemon asks.

"I pulled out my heart. It was my grandfather who knew the secret to our clan's Human form." Komamura answers back.

"Is there a way to reverse the change?" Tetsuzaemon asks.

"There is, but time is running out. I cannot move very fast in this formso I need you to take me to the Cave of The Red Blood Wolf my clan." Komamura comments.

Tetsuzaemon picks up the wolf captain and flash steps away.

Komamura enters the cave where he has previously fought the leader of his clan, his grandfather, to gain special powers which he uses for revenge. "You return young cub. Tell me was vengeance sweet? It muses me since our clan is based on revenge." His grandfather answers.

"No it was not sweet. I am a fool for throwing away my Humanity for it. Now I seek a way to return to my former self." Komamura comments.

"You would rather be a pathetic Human half-wolf than what you are now! Know that our clan despises Humans and only uses them for the clan's benefit!" The grandfather wolf roars back.

"You do not need to remind me of that. I know full well our clan's bitter feud with the Humans. But not all Humans are bent on wiping us out. While some thirst for blood and slay many of our kind, there are others who would aid us and even...

Before he can finish Komamura's grandfather interrupts grumbling, "Shut up! You speak of lies! We knew you would side with the Humans with that ridiculous half-wolf appearance. That is why we sought to erase your pathetic existence. Even now that you have become a true wolf, you still side with those wretched two-leggers!"

"I see you never had the benefit of ever getting close to the Humans and learning of their ways of kindness and warmth. You only sought them to kill or use them and then discard them like waste!" Komamura answers back.

"Shut up! I will hear no more on the subject! Leave this place now or die where you stand!" The grandfather silences; his loud roars echoing through the cave.

"You would kick me out just as you did before. But I will not leave until you hear me out." Komamura finishes.

"State your reason then for returning!" The grandfather orders.

"I seek the secret of morphing." Komamura answers.

"How do you know of this? Did you read about it in one of those masses of paper the Human's call books?" The grandfather growls.

"I did. The library in the Seireitei contains many books on this. One in particular about a way for a wolf to morph into another form. Like I said time is short, and I intend to get the info I need even if I have to beat it out of you." Komamura comments.

"Fine! There is a morphing technique but it is only acquired from the clan's leader and then passed on in his defeat or death. Do you still wish to pursue this foolish path even if it means your death?" The grandfather returns loudly.

"I do, and I hereby challenge you." Komamura agrees.

"I accept; only this time you will not leave alive!" The grandfather reminds growling as he gets onto his feet awaiting the small wolf's attack.

Komamura leaps into the air and attempts to slash the elder with his sharp claws but is then swatted like a fly and smashed into the rocky floor of the cave. The small wolf gets up and attacks again and again. Minutes later his beautiful brown coat is running with red blood that is dripping from his many wounds. Still the once proud captain attacks, and again is knocked across the floor.

Tetsuzaemon waits outside listening to Komamura's cries as he is pummeled by the elder. He begins to step toward the cave opening but halts remembering his promise. Flash back to Komamura walking toward the cave opening.

"This is foolish Captain. You know the elder is more powerful, and now you no longer have a Zanpakuto. How will you win?" Tetsuzaemon worries.

"Yes the battle will be tough, and I could be killed. But this is the path I have chosen ever since giving up my Humanity to revenge. Under no circumstances do you enter the cave or try to rescue me. I must get back my Humanity or I am no help to you or Ichigo or any other Shinigami." Komamura warns.

"Yes sir. Please be careful." Tetsuzaemon returns.

Komamura nods and enters the cave.

Back in the present.

"Captain please survive this. We don't need any more to bury." Tetsuzaemon thinks to himself.

CHAPTER 17: EYES OF THE HEART

Again he is slammed across the stone floor of the cave and his coat is now covered in blood. He attempts to get up, but is having difficulty doing so till he remembers something from time of his exile.

Sajin Komamura as a young cub recently abandon by his clan is wandering near the Seireitei. Genryusai Yamamoto discovers him hiding outside the gates. Yamamoto is wearing an old white captain's coat with a black Shikusho underneath the coat almost matching the color of his long beard and eye brows which hang down similar to his beard. His beard is tied together wrapped in some kind of twine or string. The old man also uses a large wooden walking stick with which he keeps is Zanpakuto concealed within.

"Hmm. What are doing here little cub?" Yamamoto inquires.

Shaken the cub stands in attack position but his legs tremble.

"You needn't be afraid young wolf. I will not hurt you. What is your name?" The old captain asks.

"Ko-ma…mura." The cub answers still shaken.

"Komamura then. Why are you so far from the Cave of the Red Blood Wolf Clan" Yamamoto asks.

Surprised he could tell he was a member of the Red Blood Wolf Clan, Komamura returns, "How can you tell I am of the Red Blood Wolf Clan?"

"Your markings match those of the clan, and I am guessing you have been abandon seeing the cuts and bruises on your coat." Yamamoto notices.

"Yes. I do not why though. They just started attacking me till I ran away. If I had not have fled, they would have killed me." The cub whimpers.

"Come with me." Yamamoto requests.

Hesitant, the cub follows the Captain Commander to Rukongai.

"This is Rukongai. You can stay here as long as you like so long as you follow the rules." Yamamoto says.

"Rules?" The curious cub asks.

"Yes. I will take you to someone who can teach you our ways. Follow them and you will always be welcome here." Yamamoto returns.

The cub is taken in by one of Yamamoto's friends who raises him. Soon though he grows into a Human-half wolf. Looking into a mirror one day, he realizes why his clan abandon him. He is a freak. A half-wolf. His clan always despises Humans yet he wonders why. Fearful of being abandon again he fashions a helmet out of some bamboo and hides his face. He knows he would not be readily accepted as he was when he walked on four legs.

Occasionally a half-wolf would be born to Komamura's clan. In fact his clan's chief also his grandfather was once a half-wolf too. However, the chief used his clan's Human revenge technique and ripped out his own heart. Komamura knows this and so he sought him out in the future to learn this technique to avenge Yamamoto.

Just because his grandfather is or was a half-wolf does not help him. He is still despised for looking part Human and walking on two legs. But with this helmet he too could walk among the Humans. His power soon grows and his rank rises from soldier to captain quickly. He begins to live with the nobles in the Seireitei still pausing to visit the man you took him in as a cub. One day he sees a man laying a small bouquet of flowers onto a small grave. This man is dressed in black Shikusho with white captains's coat over top. He also appears to have dark skin and is wearing wrap over his eyes. The man begins to pray a short prayer when he senses the half-wolf watching.

"Who is there?" the man Tosen inquires.

"Err. Sorry, I did not mean to spy. I'm Komamura." Komamura answers back a little embarrassed.

"Komamura? How goes the captain position?" Tosen asks.

"Well actually the squad held a nice party for me earlier." Komamura says.

"Good. Are you blind as well?" Tosen asks.

"No. I can see; I just where this for protection." Komamura returns.

"You are a terrible liar." Tosen reminds.

"How can you tell?" Komamura inquires surprised this man could not see but determine he was lying so easily.

"Your voice trembles when you speak hinting that you are nervous." Tosen reminds.

"You see more than I do and yet you are blind and I am not. That grave there? Is that someone close to you?" Komamura inquires.

"She was. She was a fellow Shinigami, and her life was tragically cut short." Tosen answers.

"Do you wish to have revenge on the one who took her life?" Komamura asks.

"No not really. Revenge never leads to a good conclusion. In the beginning I admit I wanted to find her killer and make him suffer, but now I am at peace with her death. I seek to find justice for this reason so others will not suffer as I have. What about you? I know you have been watching me for a while. Why not just say hello." Tosen says.

"I did not want to bother you." Komamura blurts out embarrassed.

"No bother at all. I enjoy meeting new people. But why hide your face." Tosen asks.

"I do not want to scare anyone or be abandon a second time." Komamura says.

"So, you were abandoned because of your face?" Tosen inquires.

"Yes, I was abandon and left alone. My brethren attacked me one day and I was forced to flee for my life. I only came to find out as I got older the reason for being shunned." Komamura answers.

"How terrible. But I am sure they were just being cruel. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Tosen comments.

"Thank you. You truly understand more than I even though your eyes cannot see. Are you also picked on for being blind?" Komamura asks.

"At first yes. Many think because my eyes cannot see that my other senses cannot compensate for them. When I demonstrate I can fight as well as anyone else they understand quite well. My friend though truly understood." Tosen says.

"So she did not care if you could see." Komamura asks.

"No, to her I was just as capable as anyone. She once said. Your eyes may not see the light, but they can see into the heart." Tosen answers.

"I see. Err maybe we can be friends. If you don't mind that is?" Komamura inquires.

"I would like that. Is it time to leave?" Tosen asks

"Yes, I do hope to return my quarters before dusk." Komamura says.

"Uh. How do you find your way back here each day?" Komamura asks.

"Well there are trees here so I can hear the breeze as it rustles through their leaves. The flowers I just laid down have a scent that it easy to discern from other flowers. Bees will also start to buzz around and pollinate the ones nearby. As I step on the grass it makes a sound that is different than when I step on stone." Tosen describes.

"How often do you visit here?" Komamura asks.

"Usually once a week or so. Why?" Tosen asks.

"Err well I would like to ah, talk again if that's okay?" Komamura asks.

"I would like that too. You are a good listener." Tosen compliments.

At that moment Komamura remembers his reason for fighting. He must gain the morph technique or others will be hurt or killed like Tosen's friend. Yhwach must be stopped. He stands up and attacks again only to be slammed again. This time though he springs back on his feet and attacks again.

"Did you find your reason?" The grandfather asks.

"Yes. I cannot lose. I must defeat you or die trying. Humanity and our kind are in danger!" Komamura reminds.

Still his stubborn grandfather refuses to listen. Komamura's eyes now focused showing fierce determination as he bears his fangs. He attacks again and again still unable to cut elder but suddenly a blue aura envelops him. His claws and fangs begin to grow in response. His opponent notices this and looks in horror realizing the technique the small wolf is using. Komamura leaps and slashes the old chief with his new claws, and then he bites down into large wolf's flesh. In response the chief flings him hard onto the rocky floor but this time the small wolf lands on his feet and then leaps again. Again and again clawing and biting the old chief until whose coat now is also coated in red finally falls over on his side declaring Komamura the victor. In surprise the surrounding pack growls and is about to attack when the chief calls them down and admits his loss. Suddenly a blue orb leaves the chiefs body and enters Komamura. At that instant the small wolf transforms to his half-wolf half-Human self and his wounds are healed.

"Now listen up! I have to go fight to insure our clan's survival as the enemy wants to wipe the slate clean and recreate this world eliminating its current inhabitants and that includes us. While I am gone think about working with the Humans, and when I return I will help acquaint us with them. Anyone who opposes this is welcome to challenge me anytime." Komamura orders.

Komamura leaves the cave to see a waiting Tetsuzaemon holding his captain coat. "Here I do not think you want to be without this." Tetsuzaemon says grateful to see his captain alive and back in his old form.

"You saved it for me?" Komamura inquires looking at the folded coat.

"I figured you might need it so I managed to pull it from the battlefield." Tetsuzaemon says.

Putting on his old coat, he remarks, "The let us depart. Ichigo will be waiting."

Now back in the present, Komamura answers back, "It is a long story; one that will have to wait for later." Komamura returns as Shuhei Hisagi rejoins them greeting his captain.

"Captain. Glad to see you restored to your old self. I did not think I would be able to make it here in time."

"Good, to see you too Lieutenant. Now we all fight together." Komamura returns.

CHAPTER 18: KARAKURA TOWN – THE FINAL BATTLEFIELD

Ichigo looks at everyone happily and speaks.

"Seeing everyone now makes me proud. I am proud to be a member of this group. In the past I have been wreck-less enduring things on my own. This way no one would get hurt aside from me. But I have learned that I still hurt yet, I ruin progress that could have been made if I had only waited, and we acted as a team. Now then let's move out."

Everyone cheers and Rukia wipes a tear from her eye as they all march forward thru the warp hole.

Yhwach continues to survey Karakura Town watching his victims go about their daily tasks grinning sinisterly, and then splits himself into multiple shadows commanding them.

"Each one you don't just kill; I want these Humans to suffer as much as possible. Prolong their deaths and increase their agony. May blood sweep through this town as an example to any who seek to dethrone me." The shadows then split towards the town but are quickly surrounded by members of Ichigo's group.

Ichigo then appears next to Yhwach holding his Zanpakuto against his throat threatening him menacingly. "How about I kill you instead."

"Son of Darkness, again you reappear with an army no less. I admit if I did not foresee it, I would never have believed it." Yhwach answers.

The tyrant disappears and reappears above leaving a shadow its place.

"But did you think it would be that easy to kill me. Now then who will be the victor your soldiers or my shadows." Yhwach says. The shadows then transform revealing their true nature.

The one by Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki turns into a clone of Byakuya Kuchiki. Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Asegawa look upon theirs which is now a copy of Retsu Unohana. The Vizard stare into the cold eyes of Sosuke Aizen before his transformation. Tetsuzaemon Iba, Sajin Komamura, and Shuhei Hisagi see a vile Tosen Kaname staring back at them. Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya encounter a fake Gin Ichimaru. The Royal Guard behold a Yhwach before his absorption of the Soul King and gaining The Almighty. Kisuke Urahara looks in horror upon seeing a fiendish copy of Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Nano Ise, and Shunsui Kyoraku look at Genryusai Yamamoto's clone. Shukuro Tsukishima, Kugo Ginjo, Giriko Kutsuzawa, Uryu Ishida, Ganju Shiba, and Yatsutora Sado confront a copy of Ryuken Ishida. Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Orihime Inoue see a Hollowfied Quincy Zangetsu.

Isshin Kurosaki (still worn out from using his Bankai), Hanataro Yamada and Isane Kotetsu look on as the groups prepare for battle. They wait near the portal hoping they can lend a hand once it concludes not knowing how many will be injured or near death.

CHAPTER 19: UNOHANA'S BANKAI

"As you can see my shadow warriors mold into those you fear to fight. And I promise their potential is even higher than the originals making them more dangerous. How will you defeat your opponents without being able to use Bankai?" Yhwach wonders.

Everyone looks around and see Karakura Town below realizing the reason why they cannot use Bankai. Using an intense power would severely affect the town and its residents maybe even injure or kill some of them. With such power not just the town but other surrounding areas could be destroyed as well.

Kisuke Urahara laments. "He's right. And even Shikai would be dangerous at our current levels."

Suddenly gold boxes encase the groups of Shinigami and the shadows. A voice calls out. "You give up too easily. You forget my Fullbring's ability." A young familiar voice calls back.

Urahara looks over to see Yukio Hans Vorarlberna with his short blond hair partially covering his eyes wearing his black cap and trench coat with white ascot underneath. "Yukio, I thought I told you and Riruka to flee." Urahara reminds.

"That does not sound like a thank you to me. I could not leave Riruka's best friend and her companions to die now could I?" Yukio responds.

"Hey you don't have to say it like that." Riruka Dokugamine reminds. She is wearing her black top and skirt. The top has long black sleeves that are white halfway down her arms. She also has on her trademark white bunny ear hat. Her hair in red with long pigtails.

OrihimeInoue looks over at Riruka and smiles as if to say thank you.

"With these special rooms you can all use Bankai even if you are captain level. I worked to increase my Fullbring just in case it was needed. I have also encased Riruka and myself in one too so we can watch the fun." Yukio announces.

Urahara smiles realizing how much Riruka cares for Orihime, and how strong Yukio has become giving them a good shot to defeating their new opponents. He turns to face the Askin clone.

Unohana wears an evil smile as she looks at the surprised Squad and addresses them. "Hmm. You all look shocked to see me. I am still dead if you must know." She has her hair down long revealing the scar Kenpachi left on her chest. She is still wearing her white captain's coat with black Shikusho underneath.

Kenpachi Zaraki steps forward, but Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa block him.

"What's going on? Going to take all the fun for yourselves?" Kenpachi asks

"No." Ikkaku answers.

"Captain, let us take care of this one." Yumichika pleads.

"Yeah, we'll save the big fish just for you." Ikkaku adds.

Unohana looking pleased. "I won't be healing you this time around."

"Hmm. Your right she is nothing. Her Bankai is weak too. Nothing you two can't handle." Kenpachi says.

"Right!" Yumichika and Ikkaku agree and stare into Unohana's face awaiting her first move.

"That is not entirely true. You have only seen part of my Bankai. Unohana activates it shouting. "Bankai!" Now a red blood colored substance spews out of her sword. "This is only the first phase. Let me show you its final phase." Unohana reminds. Unohana yells out Minazuki Kakeru and suddenly the blood colored substance showers her turning her completely red. Suddenly red puddles appear on each side of her. Two clones arise from the puddles alongside her. This is my Bankai's true form. "One of these is the real me and the others are the blood of my Bankai. I can also switch between them at will so it will not be so easy." Unohana reminds

"I was hoping for good challenge. How about you Yumichika?" Ikkaku gloats smiling.

"Yes. It would be a good test for my new Bankai." Yumichika adds.

"You dog. How long have you been keeping that a secret" Ikkaku says as he turns to look a Yumichika.

"I'd love to go into detail, but we don't want to keep our guest waiting." Yumichika answers still staring at his opponents

"Yeah you're right." Ikkaku says as he looks toward the three enemies.

The two take a fighting stance and shout. "Bankai!"

As Ikakku's BankaiRyumon Hozukimaru activates his sword disappears and he holds two gigantic cleavers which are chained to another central piece in the middle with a symbol of a dragon which appears gradually fill with color indicating it's time to fully awaken.

Yumichika's Bankai Ruri'iro Kujaku Seikaku Doroboactivates and he reappears with now green skin and shirtless with glowing green kido tentacles coming from his body along with now with a longer mane of blue hair.

Looking surprised at his soldiers' development, Kenpachi says. "Well this is interesting. You two will have some serious explaining to do after this is over. So don't die alright?"

"Yes Sir!" Yumichika and Ikkaku address.

Unohana grins maliciously gloating. "Not even those pathetic Bankai can protect you from my poison."

"Well see about that," says Yumichika.

Yumichika shoots a tentacle from his body at the clone on the far right easily cutting it if half.

The real Unohana smirks. "Wrong!" Yumichika suddenly gets burned by the dark bloody substance.

"Ouch!" Yumichika cries out.

"You okay Yumichika? "Asks Ikkaku.

"Yeah, but that blood burns like acid and even affects my kido." Yumichika responds.

At that moment the puddle left from clone Yumichika sprouts two clones bring the total to four.

"Oh man, they keep multiplying if you hit the wrong one. Didn't count on this." Says Yumichika.

"Fine then. I'll just hit a bunch of them at once." Says Ikkaku as he charges the two clones on the left cutting both with one shot leaving two red puddles.

"Yeouch! That blood acid really does burn even if I strike it with my Bankai." He screams as his arms feel as though they were submerged in acid. The scalded lieutenant backs up.

The two puddles sprout four more and the real one says, "My Bankai's acid affects anything the wielder is holding as if it were an extension of his body and you forget I can switch between any of the clones at any time and the more fakes you strike the more of me you will have to contend with."

Seeing Yumichika and Ikkaku battle the clones who keep on multiplying, Yachiru Kusajishi appears beside Kenpachi and adds. "They have grown both in strength and ability. Don't you think so Kenny?"

"Yeah they have come a long way. I remember when they first joined the squad. I did not expect much from either of them except obedience and of course allowing me to take most of the action. Hmm. Now it looks like I will have to share it." Kenpachi answers.

"It's so like Kenny to always want the most action in every battle." Yachiru says.

The battle continues and more clones appear worrying Kenpachi as Ikkaku and Yumichika suffer more burns from the bloody acid.

"Guys this is not working. We need to hit them all at once." (He releases Nozarashi)

Ikkaku and Yumichika look back at Kenpachi. They nod in agreement brooding a bit given they could not defeat the clones on their own and still wearing severe burns on their arms and torso.

"Okay, Listen up. Ikkaku, hit the clones on the left and Yumichika, hit clones on the right while I take ones in the center." Kenpachi orders.

"Hmm. You make it sound too easy. How will you hit all of us at at the same time?" Unohana reminds still wearing a sinister smirk.

Kenpachi smiles evilly. "Just watch and see. Attack Now!"

In formation Ikkaku, Kenpachi, and Yumichika attack the clones. Ikkaku charges forward, draws his arms back and slashes the left set of clones, while Yumichika fires multiple tentacles at the right set at the same time. Kenpachi then finishes off the center ones eradicating all the clones and the original as they burst into pieces of black shadow.

"Well done guys! Now tell me about your Bankai." Kenpachi reminds ready to hear his soldiers' secrets.

Both bow their heads and begin explaining one at a time how they achieved Bankai. Ikkaku having hid his from Kenpachi the longest and feeling the most embarrassed. The battle finished; Yukio's bounding box bursts open. Kenpachi and the others look on to see the outcome of the other battles.

CHAPTER 20: ASHES TO FIRE

In another battlefield Rangiku Matsumoto stares angrily at the Gin Ichimaru clone who is wearing his original captain coat with black Shikusho underneath. His hair in purple bangs some touching his eyes which almost always remain barely open.

"You look so upset Rangiku. Aren't you happy to see me" Gin's clone says smiling evilly.

"Humph! I know you're not the real Gin! He died in my arms!" Rangiku reminds shouting remembering her friend's last act.

In the past, Gin attempts to stop Sosuke Aizen using his Bankai's true ability a poison that will dissolve its prey. This attempt however backfires, and Aizen finishes off Gin slashing him across his chest and becoming even stronger. In horror from seeing the event, Rangiku picks up Gin's near lifeless body blood gushing from Aizen's fresh wound. Knowing he is going to die, the captain apologizes to Rangiku for failing to get revenge. The two of them share a strong bond after all. It begins during their childhood and continues to grow even after Gin enlists to become a Shinigami. One might even say they love one another. Gin is strange about that though leaving Rangiku wondering what his next move would be or whether or not he truly loves her. Gin's last sight was that of Ichigo coming out of the Dangai. Leaving everything to Ichigo, Gin dies. Rangiku cries out; tears pouring from her eyes like small waterfalls as she cradles Gin's corpse. Back in the present, Rangiku motions Toshiro Hitsugaya back and calls out, "Captain, get back and let me deal with this."

"Think Matsumoto. We need a Bankai to defeat him. If we do not use my Bankai then whose are we going use?" Hitsugaya reminds.

"Mine!" Rangiku confirms.

"What!? You can't have mastered Bankai?" Hitsugaya asks still in bewilderment. His lieutenant who is more of a slacker than an officer actually completes Bankai. It just is not possible. Though he would soon see with his own eyes how much his lieutenant has grown.

"Just watch!" Rangiku returns smiling back at her surprised captain.

Rangiku clutches her Zanpakuto and shouts, "Bankai!"

A bright light illuminates Rangiku and emerging from that light, Rangiku reappears wearing a Leopard print blouse revealing her large bust and a bear head-like hood with crimson markings under each of her eyes and across her delicate cheeks. Her ams and legs appear to be covered in fur boots and arm wraps. Her sword vanishes and is replaced with a giant ash cloud.

"Introducing Haineko Yogan Hai!" Rangiku yells.

"Hmm. It looks the same to me. Not much of a Bankai really." Gin's fake says looking menacingly toward Rangiku.

It would appear the clone is correct, but why did she call it Haineko Yogan Hai? It may be more than it appears to be. Hitsugaya thinks to himself.

"Enough talk fake! Activate your Bankai now or I will attack first!" Rangiku yells threateningly.

"You wound me Rangiku. (Smirking) You really want me to cut up that pretty face? Well I guess it can't be helped. The clone clutches his sword and yells. "Bankai!"

At once Gin's clone pulls his sword which has now become bendable like a whip from it sheath and in a split second hurls its pointed tip straight toward Rangiku.

Only Ichigo has seen this dangerous Bankai in action. Even at his remarkable level the Substitute could not defeat it nearly giving up on stopping Aizen altogether till his father smacks him and tells him about the Final Getsuga Tensho. Rangiku, though she has never actually seen it, being close to Gin she learns a few things about it. Gin is always one to boast after all. Still knowing about and encountering it in actual combat are two different things yet still she is willing to face it just the same.

Expecting Shinso's strike Rangiku, Shunpos to the left and sends the cloud of ash towards the clone. In response Gin's clone Shunpos to the left as well however he is struck by the cloud. The ash cloud explodes leaving him badly burned and bloodied across his entire body as well as confused.

"That was not nice Rangiku. Grinning maliciously he says "Don't expect me to fall for it again," seeing the cloud Rangiku has sent toward him split into two with half hitting him while the other remains in the same spot.

I was right. Not only does the ash cloud attack the opponent but it also explodes on contact and beyond that it can even be split in half to confuse its target. Hitsugaya thinks to himself.

"Impressive Rangiku! But don't count your victory yet," Her captain compliments.

"Thanks, but you have only seen a small bit of what the new Haineko is now capable of."

Waving her arms Rangiku sends both clouds at the Gin clone.

"No! No! I told you I am not falling for that twice." Gin's clone reminds. As he Shunpos higher to dodge both clouds and then he pulls his arm back and whip Shinso at Rangiku who ducks just avoiding Shinso's fang. Gin's clone then recoils Shinso for another strike while Rangiku splits the two halves of ash into four parts sending two towards Gin clone. The fake Gin Shunpos right avoiding the two ash clouds and again down to avoid two more clouds. Then sending multiple Shinso strikes; each barely missing its intended target.

"I have you now." Gloats Rangiku.

"What do you mean? Uh? Ah!" Gin's clone says as his eyes open wide; he looks around to see himself surrounded by ash particles. In response he sends multiple strikes at Rangiku who does not dodge and instead sends the particles careening into the Gin clone which explode. The clone turns back into a shadow and breaks apart. Rangiku wonders why she did not feel Shinso's strikes thinking she should be dead right now. But an icy chill gives her the answer. She looks up to see Hitsugaya's ice dragon shielding her.

"An impressive Bankai, but a foolish decision to allow yourself to be hit just to finish an enemy. No doubt you would have perished unless I intervened." Hitsugaya remarks.

"Hmm. I knew you would. Besides the only way to finish the clone was to allow myself to be hit otherwise he would escape. Besides you used most of your energy fighting in your Bankai. It was time for me to step up." Rangiku answers.

"That's good to hear Matsumoto. Now I can expect you to be more efficient and work harder." Hitsugaya adds.

"What!? I mastered Bankai; isn't that enough to get some vacation time?" Rangiku reminds.

"Hmm. Still the same Matsumoto. I guess some things never change." Hitsugaya remarks.

The two continue arguing and then decide to watch the other battles as their protective box bursts open.

CHAPTER 21: BATTLE IN THE DARKNESS

Shuhei Hisagi looks ahead seeing his dead captain reborn. The brave young man wears his black Shikusho which appears to be sleeveless revealing his muscular arms probably making it easier for him to fight using hand to hand combat. He has purple spiky hair and bears a tattoo across his face of 69 similar to Kensei Muguruma who bears it across his chest. Seeing as he and Komamura barely defeated Tosen last time, he wonders how strong this clone is now. Tetsuzaemon Iba waits behind Sajin Komamura.

"I see you are looking as hideous as always Komamura." Tosen Kaname remarks.

"How could you tell with your eyes closed?" Komamura comments.

"I have my ways." Tosen answers.

"Always the wild card eh Tosen. Never know whether you are a comrade or a traitor." Komamura reminds.

"The real Tosen is dead, but don't worry you will be too and your master will soon follow." Hisagi gloats.

"Tough talk coming from an inexperienced youth. Come try your luck. I'll even allow you the first move." Tosen mocks.

"Careful Hisagi. We don't know what new abilities this clone possesses." Komamura reminds.

"Don't worry Captain. I also possess some new abilities as well. Stay where you are and let me handle this." Hisagi comments.

Komamura steps back and Hisagi steps forward.

"Captain, want me to back him up?" Tetsuzaemon asks wanting to protect Hisagi.

"No, let's watch and see what happens. He seems confident enough." Komamura says realizing it is time to let his student show his strength though the half-wolfcaptain would be ready to enter the battle at a moment's notice if needed.

"Yeah I can sense it too. He was training to master Bankai." Tetsuzaemon comments also realizing Hisagi's improvements. Yet he is still weary of what this clone could do.

"Going to go buggy again like the last time?" Hisagi sarcastically mocks.

"Hmm. No. I do not think I will. But I will show you the power and horror of my Bankai." Tosen shouts out "Bankai!"

"Sure bring it on!" Hisagi comments as he releases Kazeshini.

A dome of darkness encircles Hisagi and Tosen leaving Komamura and Tetsuzaemon outside and concerned. Now all of their words will fail to reach Hisagi.

"Be careful Hisagi. We just barely beat him last time we fought." Komamura says to himself.

"Damn! He shouldn't be in there alone. It's my fault Captain. I should have been quicker." Tetsuzaemon says as he bows his head in shame.

"No, I should have seen this coming. For now though let's hope his training pays off." Komamura addresses.

Inside the dark dome Hisagi realizes all five of his senses are now useless. How does he fight an opponent he can no longer see or hear? He smirks though and tells himself this is what I trained for.

"How do you like my Bankai?" Tosen mocks.

"Huh, I can hear you but how? Your Bankai is supposed to block the ability to hear." Hisagi asks still confused.

Smirking, Tosen replies. "This is my Bankai and I can choose which senses I want to be blocked. For now your hearing will work...That is until I say so anyway." He smirks again.

"Well that levels the playing...

At the moment Hisagi is cut off as he is struck by Tosen's sharp blade and coughs up blood. Reeling he turns to strike behind him only to realize Tosen is no longer there. He turns forward hears Tosen gloating.

"How does the edge of my blade feel or are you too shook up to reply?" Tosen mocks.

Hisagi realizing how fast Tosen has become again smirks.

"Not bad but do it one more time." Hisagi begs.

Tosen surprised at Hisagi's response nods and disappears.

This time though Hisagi closes his eyes and blocks Tosen's strike with his Zanpakuto. Tosen shocked returns to his original position. Again looking down at Hisagi in amazement.

(Clapping) Tosen remarks. "Bravo you succeeded in stopping my sword but I have only been using a small amount of my speed. Now will you have no success in blocking me if I increase my speed?"

Hisagi does not respond and is ready. At once Hisagi blocks but Tosen doubles back and again is blocked. Hisagi blocks again pissing off Tosen who vanishes again and now remarks.

"Now I will show you full speed." Tosen comments upset that Hisagi was able to block his previous attacks.

Tosen vanishes again. Hisagi waits and he blocks. Tosen returns to strike but it is blocked. He attacks again, but Hisagi suddenly can no longer hear and is cut across his other leg. The inured lieutenant reels in pain gritting his teeth. Still he can stand. It would appear that Tosen is just playing with me like a cat with a mouse. He thinks to himself.

Tosen gloats. "Was that too fast for you?"

But Hisagi is not paying attention and comments. "That was a close one. Time to activate it before I actually lose a leg."

Somewhere in the darkness Tosen looks at Hisagi wondering what he has up his sleeve. Activate what? Could he have achieved Bankai? No, he is just bluffing trying distract him. He has no time to learn Bankai.

Tosen being a part of Yhwach knows that after the first bloody battle in the Seireitei, the defeated Soul Society only has a few days at most to train before the next strike. So Hisagi has to be bluffing. Still bluff of not Tosen is confident he can win.

"This should even things up. Bankai!" Hisagi shouts.

Tosen looks on as Hisagi activates his Bankai and disappears behind a blinding light and re-merges. If Hisagi thought his Zanpakuto looked like death before it was nothing compared to his new appearance using his new Bankai Kazeshini Shi Dansu. Like the grim reaper, he wears a black robe that hangs loosely on him complete with a dark hood the keeps his face from view mostly. A white skull with horns now encases his face with his eyes and mouth poking thru. His hands wear steel gauntlets with claw of kido emerging from them.

Tosen looks on in horror at Hisagi's new appearance and comments. "You really are death now aren't you?"

"So you can see. How?" Surprised Tosen could see in his Human state. The only time he could actually see was when he changes into the giant flying beetle with eyes the size car tires thanks to Sosuke Aizen's power.

In response to his question an eye opens up in the middle of Tosen's forehead revealing itself. "Mind's eye allows me to see what my normal eyes fail to see." Tosen gloats giving Hisagi back his sight momentarily to see his third eye.

"Does not matter one bit. This new form lowers my Reiatsu and allows me to kill my opponents without them knowing. Just as death strikes without warning. Watch this!" Hisagi gloats.

Hisagi vanishes leaving Tosen to hunt for him but to no avail until Tosen is suddenly cut from behind and Hisagi reappears in the same spot in which he vanishes.

Clutching his wounded arm Tosen remarks, "How can you see my position, when I have blocked your sense of sight!?"

"You have blocked my sight. So yes my eyes are useless, but your Reiatsu is still traceable. Kensei not only trained me to master my Bankai but also schooled me in how to sense an opponent's Reiatsu. It's something no opponent can hide completely. I believe you employed this when you lost your sight." Hisagi comments.

"You are correct. It was the only way I could fight and with a Bankai that bIocks all five senses, my opponents have no chance of victory. You have trained well, but I will now show the difference in our levels of power. Tosen vanishes but Hisagi remains eyes closed. Tosen slashes but his attack is blocked Hisagi's left gauntlet. Again Tosen vanishes and slashes multiple times but each strike is blocked. Tosen vanishes again furious and yelling. "Now you will truly suffer!" Tosen waves a hand over his face, Hollowfies, and then vanishes on the spot. This time Hisagi too vanishes. All can be heard is the clang and bang of metal against metal. Tosen is not joking; he is at his full power now and Hisagi knows his senses are being blocked as well. But still his metal gauntlets found Tosen's blade after each attempt. Still he needs to end this quickly. Now is a good time as Tosen is wearing down. It would still be a risk, but it is the only way to finish it. Hisagi stopped waiting for Tosen's next attack. It arrives but the young fighter Shunpos just to the left of it. His left gauntlet found Tosen body and pierced it blood dripping down the Reishi fingers of his gauntlet. Tosen collapses and bursts into shadow fragments.

Hisagi clutches his leg as the dark dome breaks apart. "Hisagi you did it. Uh… You're hurt." Komamura worries.

"Just a few mild cuts. I had to allow it in order to stop him." Hisagi comments.

"Good job kid!" Tetsuzaemon remarks.

"Still it could become infected; we should get you to a healer." Komamura says concerned.

"No worries." Hisagi comments. He holds his hand which had now a green glow around it similar to Hanataro and slowly the cuts close.

"When did you learn healing?" Tetsuzaemon asks surprised by Hisagi's new ability.

"Just after mastering Bankai. Shunsui Kyoraku asked all of us lieutenants to study it in case Squad 4 was not able to get to us. It allowed me to survive being shot by Lille Barro earlier till Hanataro arrived." Hisagi answers.

"You have grown. Now let's hope the others are doing as well." Komamura comments as the box surrounding them bursts open.

CHAPTER 22: TRAINING THE GUARD

The Royal Guard sees the dark figure of Yhwach looking upon them deciding which of them to attack first.

"I may not have The Almighty, but I do not need it. You are all severely weakened from our last encounter and can only use Shikai at best." Yhwach clone gloats smiling evilly.

"Do not insult us." Tenjiro Kirinji remarks already holding his sealed Zanpakuto.

"It will not go so easy for you this time around." Senjumaru Shutara comments as she pulls her Zanpakuto from inside her coat. The actual sword appears as two giant sewing needles which explains her ability to encase her opponents in a coat of death as she does to Nianzol Weizol.

"You don't have your Sternritter to fight for you." Oetsu Nimaiya comments as he pulls his sword from its tank of jelly and points toward the Yhwach clone. An interesting sword is Sayafushi. The blade is so sharp and edge is too smooth that it cannot be placed in a sword sheath. So Nimaiya must carry it around in a tank full of jelly. Like Ichigo's sword, Sayafushi stays constantly in a released state.

"Do not underestimate me. You outnumber me but that will not alone decide the outcome." The dark clone returns smiling like his real life counterpart.

"We'll see." Tenjiro says as he charges forward releasing his Zanpakuto a giant spear which now blazes white hot like the blood springs. He shoves his spear forward but Yhwach leaps upward avoiding the thrust only to be attacked by Senjumaru who crosses her two giant sewing needles which sends down a barrage of tiny metallic needles showering the clone's body. Each one pierce his body leaving blood dripping from each hole, but he sends a dark energy which crashes against the seamstress's body. At that moment Nimaiya charges forward and cuts Yhwach several times with his sword and sends the villain zooming backwards into an awaiting Kirio Hikifune who bats him away using her Zanpakuto ,Wok Chuan, a giant steel wok hurtling him straight into Ichibei Hyosube who quickly activates his Bankai and paints the clone's body erasing his name. Unable to speak and only look in horror as Ichibei strikes him a final time with his brush erasing his existence. The dark clone turns and smirks. You may have defeated my mere shadow, but you will not be able to even cut my master. He turns to shadow particles. Ichibei kneels in pain.

"Ichibei, I told you not to use it. You know you are in no condition to." Senjumaru reminds concerned for Ichibei.

"True… (coughing) but we would not have won otherwise." Ichibei smiling even in pain answers still coughing a bit.

"I don't know? My food already heightened our powers and healed most of the damage done to us by that bastard." Hikifune comforts still slim not being able to eat much since the Royal Guard's last encounter with the Dark Emperor.

"No he is correct. We are still weak from the last battle. Tenjiro can you heal him?" Senjumaru asks hoping Ichibei can be healed even if he cannot fight anymore.

"Enough so his life is not in danger, but none of us will be able to fight anymore." Tenjiro adds grimly.

Ichibei (coughing ) adds. "Just as it should be. The Royal Guard's sole responsibility is to protect the Soul Palace and Soul King. It is up to Soul Society to deal with any threats. (Cough) I believe they can win.

"Yes I think you are right. I think in the end it will be decided by that bold young man." Nimaiya agrees also feeling sore from fighting since his near fatal injury. The bounding box created by Yukio vanishes.

CHAPTER 23: BATTLE AGAINST DEATH

Kisuke Urahara and the others look on at their opponent remembering their earlier defeat and near deaths the last time they faced him. He is like death no matter how many times you cut him, he eventually kills you. Even in his own death he is victor, and this clone is supposed to have even better potential.

"Look at the horror in all your terrified faces. You remember last time we fought don't you? You know even in my own death, I was able to nearly kill you. How will you or how can you kill something that even in death is able to continue to slaughter?" Askin Nakk Le Vaar mocks.

Askin enters Vollstandig The Gift. He Prepares to wipe them out with his incredible Reiatsu which turns everything he consumes deadly to anyone he decides to kill even the air can become toxic to his victims. Surprised he looks on seeing no one is struggling under his power of his Gift Bereich and Gift Ball Deluxe. The Gift Bereich acts as spherical barrier not only containing his victims but also protecting him as well.

"How can you all still be standing when the air and even your own Reiatsu is now at deadly levels?" The surprised Sternritter asks.

"Good Question. But talk is cheap, and we are short on time here. Yoruichi and Yushiro please start us off." Urahara remarks.

Yushiro Shihoin and Yoruichi Shihoin transform using their finest Shunko and attack Askin from both sides crossing at opposing angles taking turns pummeling Askin with a fury of high powered kicks and punches. He counters with Gift Ring to immobilize their legs and arms later knocking them to the ground. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hiding behind Askin launches forward transforming and activating his ultimate attack using his elongated sharp talons to shred Askin's already beaten body. Again the Elite Quincy is caught off guard. Pissed Askin activates Gift Ring again as he hunts for the Espada only to realize too late his heart has been removed. He turns around to look at Grimmjow smiling holding his heart in his talons. Grimmjow does not crush it like last time though bewildering the Quincy prompting him to ask. "How did you…" But Urahara cuts him off.

"I learned something from our last battle and created some medicine that would temporarily hold off your power. Apparently though you did not think that far ahead and assumed us dead. But that is where you made your fatal mistake" Urahara says as he unsheathes his Zanpakuto Benihime.

"You also thought your barrier would stand again the same way it did when you attacked before and only my Bankai allowed safe passage to your heart. Another fatal mistake. By studying your left over Reiatsu, I learned not only could that barrier be penetrated, but also destroyed by simply nullifying you're The Gift effect. And now... You Die!" Urahara comments as he slashes through Askin's heavily wounded body multiple times quickly with Benihime till only fragments remain knowing full well that if any part of the Quincy continued to live, history would repeat and everyone would die. " The fragments begin to dissolve and he turns to shadow pieces as does the heart Grimmjow holds in his hand.

After the battle everyone kneels in pain.

"Damn you! I thought you said we would not have to suffer his poison anymore." Grimmjow growls feeling immense pain.

"But this is not his poison affecting us. It is simply the side effects of the medicine I created." Urahara reminds also in pain.

At that moment a voice yells from Urahara's pocket. "You created! Just who do think took the results of your research and helped formulate an antidote for you even while healing in a tiny pod?"

Pulling out the little Mayuri doll:

"Okay Mayuri you got me. I guess you deserve some of the credit and also some of the blame for the heavy side effects." Urahara comments.

It was not unknown for Mayuri Kurotsuchi to be able to take raw data and use his enormous IQ to come up with a solution. Even while trying to heal, Mayuri's brain is still active and able to do the impossible. The same could be said for Urahara who is always carrying many different ingredients with him for quick temporary medicines. While two make an impressive team, they usually end up bickering with one another. They are always trying to come up with the next best invention though Mayuri out does Urahara when he creates Nemuri (Nemu).

"It saved your lives didn't it? Why must you always be critical of my methods?" The mad scientist remarks.

"Well now it is up to Shinji and Aizen. Hopefully their battles will be victorious as well." Urahara comments as Yukio's protection disappears.

CHAPTER 24: REMATCH

Noitora Gilga stares at his hated enemy Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck as he addresses her gloating. "I was once dead and now I get to carve you up like I wanted to for so long. Kenpachi is not here to save you. How long before you become that little brat again?"

"I do not know, but the outcome of this battle will not be as you think." Nell reminds. It is true Nell has never faced Noitora in his Resurreccion. The two do face off last time as Nell suddenly transforms seeing Ichigo about to be slain. Ichigo was someone she cares for deeply, and who has shown her kindness even protecting her many times. Sadly the transformation does not last, and Nell once again becomes a child again shocking her though she does manage to wound Noitora greatly. Now though she will face him at full power and though scared she will not back down. She needs this victory and she will certainly come at him with everything she can muster.

"We shall soon see." Noitora says as he grabs his giant ax and activates his Resurreccion emerging with his six arms all wielding deadly blades licking one of them with long tongue which now no longer has his Espada number on it.

"I too will not hesitate either." Nell answers as she clasps her sword and likewise activates her Resurreccion changing into a battle-ready centaur armed with a giant spear.

Noitora charges forward as Nell too charges. They cross thru each other and clash. Both emerge from the encounter standing. Noitora then keels over blood gushing the fresh wound in his chest. Nell too kneels in pain as blood spills onto her arms although not a fatal blow. She gets up and returns to her original adult form still clutching her wound.

"How could I lose?!" The Espada clone shouts as he turns to bits of shadow.

"You lose because you always underestimate your opponent." Nell reminds proud to be victorious although now she will not be able to fight anymore till her wound heals. As before the box of protection fades away.

CHAPTER 25: FATHER AGAINST SON

Uryu stares menacingly at his father's clone who looks down on him from above. "Let me handle this. It is my father after all." The angry Quincy reminds.

"Sorry Uryu, but we are here too. Besides you don't know what he is capable of." Yatsutora Sado (Chad) adds.

"Yeah let us help too." Ganju Shiba comments.

"Fine! But stay out of my way." Uryu responds wanting to face his father or clone father alone.

"Uryu have you decided not to attack? You always were weak and without talent." The clone of Ryuken Ishida mocks as he floats in the sky.

"You shall see soon enough!" Uryu adds growing angrier with every comment his clone father is making.

Uryu fires multiple arrows at the fake Ryuken who counters with even more arrows which pelt Uryu piercing him and blood slowly leaks from each puncture.

"Again you are far too weak for being a Quincy. Probably the genes of your half-blood mother." Ryuken clone again mocks hoping to anger the last Quincy even more.

Uryu grits his teeth almost to the point of grinding them to a fine powder shouting. "You know nothing of my mother! You are just a pale imitation compared to my real father!"

The furious Quincy then unleashes even more arrows in his anger as Ryuken who simply uses Hirenkyaku to dodge the arrows. As he does Uryu blindly fires more and more arrows each of them missing their intended target also tiring out the wielder.

"You are wrong boy. I possess the true spirit of Ryuken and his fighting abilities. Therefore I know more than he ever cared to tell you. Your mother had no talent either being a half-blood. I only married her cause I pitied her existence and knew she would never survive without me." The clone adds continuing to instill rage in his son.

"Enough! Stop the lies and die! Uryu fires more arrows with even more aggression than before and less accuracy unrelenting and still his clone father who dodges easily and continues to sport a wicked smile coupled with laughter.

Sado grabs Uryu by the scruff of his collar to stop his continuous waste of arrows. "What do you think you are doing Chad! Let me go! He must pay He must die. My mother!" Uryu adds.

Sado then punches Uryu in the gut with his free hand. Uryu bends over coughing a little blood and then looking at Sado who looks serious." Why did you…" But Sado cuts him off.

"Because you're acting like a fool… …Throwing arrow after arrow in anger because you cannot handle his taunts.

"He insulted my…." Again Sado cuts him off.

Mother? Yeah I understand that, but fighting with anger is wrong. No matter what he says, you must believe in your father. He is only taunting you to get you angry so you will lash out, and this gives him the advantage." Uryu coughs a couple more times while Sado continues.

"I did this. Bullies would make fun of me cause of my height and skin color. Sometimes they would insult my family. It hurt greatly, and I would fight them. Soon enough I would get into fight after fight till my grandfather took me aside. He told me my hands were not meant to inflict harm but to help and to protect others. Fighting with anger leads one to become what he is fighting. Think of your real father. How would he feel seeing you like this? Would he approve?"

Sado lets go and Uryu stands up still coughing a little responding." Yeah I think I see what you mean. Off the record did you grandfather hit you like you did me?"

"No it was much harder. I held back purposely, but it still got the message thru to you." Sado answers.

"Yeah it did.(cough) I am sorry for not listening. (Toning his voice down)Now any ideas on how to stop him." The Quincy asks realizing his anger drives him to shame.

"I can do a time contract on him, but if you lose we all will perish." Giriko Kutsuzawa suggests.

"Good idea Giriko. I can still use my Bankai but his speed is going to be a problem." Kugo Ginjo adds.

"Leave that part to me. I'll keep him busy with my arrows. Chad can you still use your special move?" Uryu asks.

"Yes but only once. I used a lot of energy before. The move takes a large amount of Reiatsu and a little time to charge up." Sado answers.

"Got it. I still have a special fire cracker that should keep him from moving providing I don't miss." Ganju chimes in smiling.

"Excellent. The contract will be his defeat before precisely one minute is up. Starting Now!" Giriko responds.

"Have you all decided to sit this one out? Maybe I should finish this now." The impatient clone adds.

The huddle breaks apart.

"That's okay we are ready for you now. You will pay for your foul words about mother in spades." Uryu addresses.

"So what have you weaklings come up with?" Ryuken clone responds still smirking.

"Your demise plain and simple. Bankai!" Kugo shouts.

Kugo transforms now armed with a giant sword. The Full-Bring leader points his blade at Ryuken and sends a red glowing energy beam at Ryuken who darts left with Hirenkyaku. Uryu then fires multiple arrows towards him forcing Quincy clone to dart downward where Ganju tosses a giant firecracker towards the unsuspecting fake father of Uryu. It explodes on contact dousing him with sand which hits the clone's eyes blinding him. The Quincy clone attempts to remove the sand from his eyes to clear his sight.

"My body what have you done!?" The fake shouts as he attempts to remove the sand from his clothes.

Only too late does he realize Sado is charging his ultimate move. The giant releases it as a white & black beam emits from both arms heading toward the Ryuken clone who is still busy trying to pry the sand from his suit.

"Fools, have you forgotten about my Schrift of Nullification!? Unlike before I cannot die!" He shouts as he works quickly to cancel the blast putting out his hands, but at the last second his Schrift fails him and he is hit with the blast and disintegrated.

Tsukishima? What did you do? Kugo questions as the others too where a look of shock.

"I simply rewrote his past and changed his Schrift to something else." Tsukishima comments smiling mocking the Quincy.

"Good thinking Tsukishima. Our asses were almost toast." Kugo remarks.

"I couldn't let you all have the fun. Besides the look on his face when he realized what I had done was worth it." Tsukishima still smiling adds.

"Nice job everyone. That was an amazing fire work Ganju." Uryu comments happy to be victorious.

"Nothing really, just some special powder packed into a giant ball which explodes on contact and blinds its victim. Hard to aim though." Ganju responds.

"Why not just use sand." Kugo asks.

"Heh, well this powder not only blinds its victim but is also difficult to remove. It also sucks Reiatsu as well further distracting its target. KuKaku herself came up with the blend and a way to mix it with gun powder so it would coat the target. I was saving it for Yhwach though." Ganju gloats

"Damn my body is hurting. First those statues and now that jerk. Time for a break" Kugo complains.

"Yeah I exhausted my Reishi supply, and there is little to gather here. Let's just hope Yhwach can be confused enough for this arrow to hit him. My mother deserves the final shot after all." Uryu adds feeling weak like a kitten.

"Yeah it's all on Aizen and Shinji now." Sado adds. Like before the protective barrier dissipates.

CHAPTER 26: BLAZING INFERNO

The fake Genryusai Yamamoto releases his Zanpakuto and an inferno of flames erupts from the blade. Shunsui Kyoraku releases his in response.

"So we meet once more on the battlefield." Yamamoto's clone announces.

"It would seem so." Shunsui answers.

"Only this time you have only your Lieutenant to back you. Captain Ukitake has already passed on." Yamamoto clone comments.

"Yes. You are correct. But we meet as captains this time. One on one." Shunsui adds.

"Captain, wait let me help. You can't use Bankai like last time, and he can." Nanao Ise worries.

"Don't worry about it Nanao. If he finishes me then you can go. Besides I am not alone." Shunsui comforts.

"Huh? But there is only me here." Nanao says

"Look again, this time at my right side." Shunsui adds.

"Ah. Someone is there." Nanao realizes as she sees a glowing shadow next to Shunsui, but she cannot make out who is.

Looking closely she sees it is a ghostly Jushiro Ukitake smiling with his sword drawn and released.

"So you have support after all, but a ghost will not be much help here." Yamamoto confirms.

"You are wrong. His body may be gone, but his spirit still remains." Shunsui reminds. Ukitake' s spirit is absorbed into Shunsui as their Souls merge. Yamamoto's eyes grow wide. Shunsui's Reiatsu increases dramatically as he is encased in a blue aura. "We fight as one as we always have. Only this time we will be the victor." Shunsui announces.

"I see. I was not aware two Souls could merge. But I assure you it will not be enough. Bankai!"

Yamamoto's clone emerges holding his sword. The flames fused into it allowing it to incinerate in one strike. "Nanao, get back, and be ready in case he comes after you. Now it begins." Shunsui commands.

The two charge each other weapons drawn. Nanao creates a shield, and watches as the two captains trade blows. She worries for Shunsui. Yamamoto is an impressive opponent even as a clone. Nanao knows well of what he is capable of. The Captain Commander's only loss was to Yhwach himself, who obliterated his body completely leaving not even a single ash to bury. Before that, Sosuke Aizen took the fiery Captain's arm and nearly his life using anArrancar to absorb his flames leaving him venerable. Would Shunsui and Ukitake be able to win? She looks on surprised that even though the fake Yamamoto is using his full power nearly incinerating everything, the new captain's blue aura seems to be shielding him from the flames. She realizes that even though Ukitake has died, his Soul continues live on inside Shunsui. They were of course best friends after all. The worried lieutenant begins to feel weak and realizes the curse is now affecting her just like the sword's previous owners.

She remembers sneaking around the Seireitei at night and stealing the sword from Shunsui. It was easy after all. Once he had enough sake, he was like a slumbering bear. She would silently wrestle the sword from its sheath and train in secret even though her mother and Shunsui's warnings would ring through her ears. "The Zanpakuto is cursed, and to use it even if it has accepted you as its master is dangerous. The curse will spread through you the more it is used and eventually claim your life." Her mother would say.

"I want you to promise you will not use this Zanpakuto." Shunsui orders trying to protect his lieutenant from meeting the same fate as her brothers and kin who died as a result of the curse. She has hope that the curse only affects males thus she will be able to use it without worry. However, after training even a little while with the doomed sword does she realize that it affects her too. This Zanpakuto also does not crumble after its owners passing; in fact it actually steals the life force of its wielder slowly with each time it is used. It becomes hungry waiting for another person to become its master and also its next meal.

"I cannot do that. While I excel at kido, that alone will not be enough to protect you." Nanao responds wanting to protect her captain as a true lieutenant would.

"If that is your answer, then I will keep this sword with me so you cannot use it. I promised your mother I would not let it claim her last child like it did her sons and previous generations." Shunsui says ending the discussion. He even creates a another Zanpakuto spirit to watch the curse on the sword splitting his Zanpakuto spirit into two. One a purple haired little girl who keep the swords curse from spreading beyond the sword itself and his full grown voluptuous purple haired women who is his original Zanpakuto spirit.

"Don't treat me like a child. I don't mind getting cursed if it will help you." Nanao rebels furious to be looked down upon by her captain. She is fully capable of using a Zanpakuto, but now her captain was stripping the sword from her like one would punish a child from getting out of line.

"The matter is closed." Shunsui finalizes.

She storms off and Shunsui looks down."Sorry Nanao, but I will not let this sword claim any more lives especially yours. Shunsui thinks to himself."

Still she practices and practices knowing one day she would die. To protect her captain meant everything to her. Even now as the curse weakens her pulling her closer to death, she does not regret that decision.

Shunsui ducks to avoid Yamamoto's slice and then counters with his own calling out red and then slicing Yamamoto in the chest where he cut him earlier. Like Kenpachi though the old fake Captain Commander merely jumps back preparing his next attack.

"You have improved I see. Usually you were always the one who trained the least and was more laid back." Yamamoto adds.

"Well I had to when I became captain didn't I?" Shunsui answers. It was true of course. After Yamamoto's defeat at the hands of Yhwach, Shunsui took on more responsibility only this time taking it on seriously. He setup for Kenpachi to face Retsu Unohana so the undead captain could claim his true power. The new Captain Commander orders those who did not have Bankai mastered to train hard sometimes even through situations that may end in death. Shunsui also requested all lieutenants to learn kido healing in case Squad 4 is unavailable. And finally, he delivers cards to Ichigo friends and family that would allow them visit the Substitute in case the power he acquires from the Royal Palace would make him dangerous to the The World of the Living. The new Captain Commander did all this surprising his lieutenant. Shunsui also trains in his spare time to make sure he is ready to face the worst, Yhwach.

"Still you are no match for match for my Bankai's true power. May the restless spirits of the departed claim your Soul." Yamamoto clone responds.

Shunsui knows what is coming as the fake Yamamoto raises his sword high in the air turning the battlefield into a graveyard. The undead will soon be upon him. Nanao looks in horror as the skeleton's claw their way out of the floating earth. Both Quincy and Shinigami charging toward Shunsui who stands ready to cut them down. However Yamamoto clone seizes this moment to Shunpo behind Shunsui who is still cutting the down the fake Yamamoto's undead army. Suddenly the existing Captain Commander strikes and a familiar scream echos through Shunsui's ears. He turns around in horror as he sees Nanao behind him pierced by Yamamoto's sword yet also thrusting her sword into the Captain Commander clone. Shunsui watches as the fake Yamamoto groans and becomes shadow particles. Nanao falls forward and Shunsui catches her.

"Nanao why?!" Shunsui asks wondering what happened.

"I could not let him… cut my captain could I?" Nano speaks now slowly marching toward death's door. Now feeling the full effect of the curse and an added stab from Yamamoto's sword in her gut beginning to leak out blood.

"But you should not throw your life away so easily." Shunsui adds tears falling from his eyes as he holds his lieutenant knowing this may the last time they see each other.

"I don't have very long anyway. I am glad to at least not have been turned to ash." Nanao answers smiling yet feeling intense pain.

"What do you mean? You only used the cursed sword for a short time. The curse should not have spread?" Shunsui wonders.

"I lied when… I said I was not using it." Nanao confesses choking on her words.

"No, why?!" Shunsui asks watching his Lieutenant suffer due to new wound and the curse.

"It is my Zanpakuto… after all and a lieutenant's job is to protect her captain… I took the sword and trained in secret so I could be ready… I… wanted… to protect you. Pr..omise me you will not l..et any…one else use it. Bury… me. And try …not to.. hit on… y..our n..ext lieutenant…" Nanao adds smiling as her body grows stiff and the life is sucked from her body.

"Nanao don't die! Orihime can…" Shunsui yells. But it is too late; her body goes limp and Shunsui throws her body over his shoulder and looks at the other battlefields tearing up but fighting the urge to cry. Yukio's shield vanishes.

Lisa Yadomaru senses Nanao's death. "What is it Lisa?" Hachigen Ushoda asks.

"Nanao has perished." Lisa says as she bows her head and her eyes water.

"How can you tell?" Shinji Hirako responds.

"Her Reiatsu has vanished. (Sniff) How many more will we lose today?" Lisa answers nearly crying but holding back seeing their opponent waiting.

CHAPTER 27: REMATCH

Sosuke Aizen's clone and the Vizard stare at each other with the pre-immortal clone gloating. "You can attack at any time. Or maybe you realize how weak and pathetic you are." Aizen is known for his sarcasm and wit. The Shinigami traitor would use it to its limit and beyond. It even fills Ichigo himself with doubt for a moment before being grabbed by Sajin Komamura and told this type of thing was Aizen's specialty.

"Shut it Aizen!" Hiyori Sarugaki orders.

"Good retort Hiyori. I feel threatened now. (Snicker) "Aizen mocks knowing his insults will cause her to charge him like before when his subordinate Gin Ichimaru cuts her in half. Only Retsu Unohana is able to save her.

"That's it! I am going… She adds charging forward like before but this time Shinji Hirako grabs her arm before she can get away. "Shinji let go!" Hiyori shouts.

"This happened once before. Do you remember the outcome? Do you!?" Shinji reminds still grasping Hiyori's arm like a vice.

"What do you mean do I remember? Of course I remember idiot. But the circumstances are different this time" Hiyori responds growing more angry by the second. Pissed that Shinji would treat her like a child.

"You nearly died last time doing the exact same thing. Did you also not witness Hitsugaya slay his friend Momo. He was angry rushing into battle not thinking which led to the tragedy" Shinji adds hoping to stir a memory and make his comrade pull back.

"Ah come on. I am stronger now. Let me go!" Hiyori pleads. She is stronger too. Still though even before his transformation and immortality, Aizen is able to best Genryusai Yamamoto himself and leave the Shinigami Captains and the Vizard beaten into submission.

"Hiyori listen. We all want revenge against him, but rushing in without a plan will only lead to another defeat. Unohana is not here to patch you up if you get hurt." Shinji reminds. In his heart he does care for Hiyori kind of like an older brother. But also like a brother and sister, they will argue and fight each other on occasion. Usually Kensei Muguruma would be the one to break them apart like little kids.

"Alright fine!" Hiyori shrugs conceding still upset but also realizing Shinji is right. She will not let him relish it though if she could help it.

"Hmm. You two act as if you two are siblings. Come on then. Plan or no plan you will perish either by my hand or my masters." Aizen's clone comments.

"You shall soon see." Shinji adds as he and the other Vizard don their Hollow masks and prepare to attack. Kensei stops Shinji nearly hitting him.

"What's the deal Kensei? Shinji asks

"Stay back Shinji!" Kensei addresses.

"What why?" Shinji asks now realizing how Hiyori must have felt.

"If anything happens to you, we lose our only trump card against Yhwach." Kensei reminds.

"Ah, Good point. Yeesh, now I know how Hiyori feels. Fine I'll wait here." Shinji concedes as Hiyori sticks out her tongue at him angering him.

"Good. Don't worry though this time we will win against that arrogant asshole." Kensei adds.

"I see you are definitely serious this time." Aizen's clone gloats.

Hiyori and Lisa charge forward slashing Aizen but he vanishes like before as the two strike the air both frustrated.

Love bullets towards Aizen's next location brandishing his Zanpakuto a gargantuan spiked club. The Vizard man swings the massive weapon only for Aizen to vanish again.

Kensei activates his Bankai and hurls himself like a missile fists cocked ready to pound but again Aizen vanishes before he can scratch him. Mashiro Kuna emerges from behind the traitor throwing out a furious roundhouse kick but sadly also missing her target as the clone again vanishes.

Aizen reappears again and looks on as no one is targeting him gloating. "Is that all?"

"Not quite!" Hachigen Ushoda adds.

He suddenly sees Hachigen and attempts to vanish again but fails to do so. He then looks in horror at his arms and legs being bound by Hachigen's barriers.

"What!?" Aizen's clone yells

"What's the matter; not so cocky now are you." Kensei berates. "But don't worry we won't being cutting you apart."

"Your demise will be through my symphony of death." Rose responds activating his Bankai. Once again his spiritual symphony begins as his ghostly choir plays their instruments. Aizen feels like he is drowning then his body is on fire. He attempts to destroy his ear drums. Even as he struggles, Hachigen's barriers hold his arms like 500 pound weights.

If you kill me, you kill anyone close enough to hear! That means your fellow team mates too! The clone pleads worrying about his fate.

"Only if they can hear it. The other Vizard no full well of my Bankai's abilities so they use special ear plugs during its use. Only you will perish here."

Soon Rose plays Ein Heldenleben cutting off the clone's oxygen and stopping his heart. The clone curses them with his remaining breath and then turns to shadow pieces.

The Vizard remove the ear plugs and compliment Rose on his performance. Now only a few shadows remain. The bounding box protecting them vanishes.

CHAPTER 28: RENJI'S BATTLE

Renji Abarai activates his Bankai as does the shadow Byakuya Kuchiki. Meanwhile the real Byakuya steps back knowing full well this is Renji's fight. In their earlier battle Byakuya overwhelmed Renji and nearly took his life, but this time it should be much different. Still seeing Byakuya again this time as an enemy brings back that everlasting memory of the red headed warrior's near death causing him to feel some fear.

Shadow Byakuya sends thousands of petals toward Renji who blocks them using his Bankai's large form.

"Not bad, but can you keep up that pathetic defense or maybe you should use your Bankai's true form." Shadow Byakuya mocks.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am saving that for your master." Renji gloats smiling but in fact realizes that summoning Zabimaru's true form takes every last bit of energy he has, and the Shinigami may need some help later depending on how the Aizen's plan plays out. Renji also holds no trust in Aizen, but it may be their only shot at defeating Yhwach. So he will play along or least pretend to anyway.

Renji then send Zabimaru head first into Senbonzakura's petals taking some damage but also overwhelming the shadow as well. Surprised the shadow activates even more petals doing further damage to Renji's Bankai and Renji too. Realizing he does not have enough strength to stop the giant snake, the shadow activates next level of Bankai surrounding Renji and himself with swords. He grabs a sword and cuts down the Bankai cutting Renji deeply.

"You put too much trust in your Bankai"Shadow Byakuya gloats but too early as without warning the snake-like Bankai rises again reconnecting it severed segments shocking the shadow who thought he had finished it.

"And you should never underestimate your opponent." Renji chides.

He sends Zabimaru again head first into the shadow who activates the last level of Senbonzakura. Now wearing white wings the shadow lunges toward the Bankai.

"This battle is finished." Shadow Byakuya comments as he attempts to cut down the snake-like Bankai.

"Not yet!" Renji adds.

Zabimaru's giant snake-like head opens and sends a raging blast toward the charging shadow which is disintegrated upon impact and turns to shadow and vanishes.

Renji sheathes his sword worn out from the use of his Bankai.

"If you had that kind of power when we last fought, I would have been the one nearly perishing." Byakuya comments.

"Yeah but then I did not know my Bankai well enough. I rushed out as soon as I reached it unlike Ichigo who waited till he could he had some mastery of it." Renji answers back.

"If it's one thing our enemy has done by stealing our Bankai, it's taught us to better understand our Zanpakuto. For failure to learn from our defeats means certain demise." Byakuya adds with the horrid memory of his near death at the hands of As Nodt and his fear inducing attacks still lingering in his mind.

Again Yukio's protection fades.

CHAPTER 29: FLASH BATTLE

Sui Feng and the shadow Yoruichi continue to clash at high speed with Sui Feng unable to mark her opponent. Finally she decides to use it.

"Have you finally tired out? You know why I am called the Goddess of Flash? A title you still have failed to take from me." Shadow Yoruichi gloats.

"It matters not; I will still beat you. Still I did not want to use this, but you leave me no choice." Sui Feng adds as she activates her Shunko. She dashes at the shadow pointing her tiny yet deadly sword forward. It strikes marking the shadow with a homonka across the heart. It is Sui Feng's technique. She need only stab an opponent in the same place twice, and the venom in her Zanpakuto would kill them. Each spot would also reveal a homonka if hit once making it easy to know where to strike.

"Now once more and you are finished." Sui Feng gloats.

"I see you are serious. Well then I will get serious too." Yoruichi remarks.

Shadow Yoruichi activates her highest Shunko turning her into a half Human/half beast covered in Shunko energy. Only Urahara himself has seen this form and even forced the flash queen to use it earning him two slaps. It is a powerful form that nearly finished off Askin Nakk Le Vaar, yet it still fell short.

Sui Feng looks on in horror. She has not counted on this form, but still it should have a weakness and using Shunko at such a high level will not last. She only needs to hold out till the shadow runs out of energy. Sui Feng braces herself as her opponent charges forward hurling lightning bolts as she does. Sui Feng Shunpos out of the way, but the shadow reappears in front of her as if by instinct and opens its mouth blasting her with lightning. Sui Feng screams out as she is shocked and recoils backward to put some distance between her and the she sees her homonka on Yoruichi chest. Still how would she hit this target without getting electrocuted? Finally she smiles as Yoruichi again charges at her. She holds her blade in front of her and prepares to stab the mark. She charges her Shunko to its max and dashes backward with the shadow following close drawn like a fly to sugar. Continuing this pace and slowly tiring as the shadow gradually gets closer. She stops suddenly and turns around seeing the shadow close in. She then hurls her Zanpakuto at the chasing shadow giving it little time to dodge. It hits its mark as the monster groans in pain then turning to shadow and vanishing. Badly beaten both from the assault and using her Shunko too long, Sui Feng smiles taking a moment to rest from the ordeal.

The protective box around her vanishes.

CHAPTER 30: ALLIES POWER

Ichigo Kurosaki looks on his opponent the combined form of Zangetsu and Old Man who once pretended to be his sword's spirit. He readies his sword activating its Bankai. Rukia Kuchiki pushes him back. Ichigo looks at her.

"Sorry Ichigo, you will have to stay out of this fight." Rukia orders.

"You think you can win against him? I know his power and abilities as I fought him to gain the Final Getsuga Tensho. Trust me he will not go down easily. Plus Byakuya told me you cannot use Bankai for a while." Ichigo reminds worried.

"I know. I can already feel his high knowing he is a strong opponent and I cannot use Bankai, I will not let you use your power now when it is needed to fight Yhwach. Besides Momois an excellent kido expert as well, Orihime has her rejection powers, and I can still use my Shikai." Rukia answers back confident but also a little shaken to fighting this difficult an opponent that she knows absolutely nothing about. Still she would not show Ichigo her fear as he would go against an opponent regardless of the outcome. Now she would do the same. Momo looks determined as if Hitsugaya was watching her, and Orihime knowing she cannot fail grows determined as well. Rukia releases her sword. And Ichigo watches on as the trio of ladies attempts to take the evil shadow of his combined powers.

Remaining silent the shadow charges at Momo Hinamori. Orihime Inoue casts a shield just in time as the shadow is about cut Momo. Momo looking a little shaken from the experience tries to recompose herself. Meanwhile Rukia drops her temperature to -30 degrees and sends a field of ice toward the shadow who immediately leaves Momo to dodge. Rukia then charges him when he reappears engaging him. She is able to cut him with her sword freezing him temporarily but only for a split second. Rukia turns to face Momo and Orihime winking. They both smile back realizing her plan. Zangetsu's shadow takes the moment to cut Rukia. Blood begins stain her robe. She turns to the shadow and attempts to cut him again this time at -50 degrees; he blocks with his blade and then his horn begins to glow. Realizing what he is about to do Ichigo warns Rukia.

"Watch out he is going to release a Cero!" Ichigo yells warning Rukia and the others.

Shocked, Rukia Shunpos backward and ducks just in time to avoid it the blast so close it nearly singes her hair. To think he would we charge a Cero so close. She thinks to herself. Again the two cross blades as she returns to normal temperature to avoid bleeding too much. Rukia backs up putting some distance between the two. Momo chants and fires a kido blast at the shadow who avoids it easily but at that moment Rukia chants another kido which holds him in place and then quickly she cuts him with sword freezing him solid at maxfreezing temperature and quickly returning to normal temperature slowly panting. Momo follows up the another kido blast while Orihime remembering her friends and what they have gone thru so far realizing the end could come. She remembers training inHeuco Muendo with Chad learning to throw Tsubaki with enough force and determination to cut solid stone. Hours and hours went by till she found and mastered her power and sliced a huge bolder in two. Focused on this memory, she then shouts Kotan Zanshunreleasing Tsubaki with positive focus and determination giving the tiny fairy more power enough so it cleaves the ice and the shadow punching a hole through both. The kido then burns through destroying the opponent turning him into bits of shadow and vanishes.

Rukia puts her sword away panting and still bleeding slowly thawing. She did not think she would use that much energy.

"Are you okay Rukia? You're bleeding?" Ichigo worries.

"Yeah, just overused my Shikai. I can heal this." Rukia answers back still panting.

"No let Orihime do it; you are too low on Reiatsu." Ichigo reminds.

"Yeah ok." Rukia frustratingly agrees also realizing she depleted her Reiatsu almost completely.

Orihime rushes over to heal Rukia's wound

"Momo you did well too." Rukia adds.

"Thanks! I only wish Toshiro was able to watch." Momo wonders.

"I am sure he knows." Ichigo comments.

"Orihime looks like you have gotten stronger." Ichigo adds.

"Thanks!" Orihime comments smiling while tending to Rukia's wound.

Tsubaki returns and gives Orihime a wink letting her know she did a good job. He then returnswith the others to her hairpins.

"Now let's hope our plan will work. He must be stopped." Ichigo adds.

CHAPTER 31: MOMENT OF WEEKNESS

The shadows destroyed, Yhwach looks toward Ichigo Kurosaki. Sosuke Aizen looks at Shinji Hirako and nods. Shinji activates his Bankai Sakanade Konpirito Nejire and directs it Yhwach who groans yelling. "What is going on!?"

With that Aizen activates his Bankai Kyoka Suigetsu Maindo Kurasshu which now doubles the confusion. Yhwach is confused and shouts "What have you done to me.!?"

"Now Uryu!" Ichigo yells.

Uryu Ishida wastes no time loading his father's final gift into his bow and fires. The arrow strikes Yhwach as the the darkness around him seems to dissolve leaving him venerable. Ichigo charges and slashes the wounded man with his sword cutting him deep across his chest. Blood gushes out of the wound as Yhwach falls to his knees in a puddle of his own blood. Shinji releases his Bankai and pants exhausted from overuse. Aizen seals his Shikai and approaches the fallen Yhwach.

"It's finally over." Ichigo remarks.

No sooner was that said does the Hogyoku absorb the Soul king's power from Yhwach into Aizen's body transforming him once more destroying his confining chair. He emerges with white body cloaked with a black foggy cape and upon his head a set of bull-like horns, and his face half white half black with a white mast of white hair reaching to his legs. A giant Hollow mask across his chest and smaller ones adorn each shoulder and knee cap.

Everyone looks on in horror and shock as a new foe emerges even stronger than Yhwach himself.

CHAPTER 32: SOUL KING'S HISTORY

"I gather by your silence that you did not expect this. I will of course be more than happy to fill you in on how this came to be before I erase your lives so you do not have anything weighing on your mind when you perish." Sosuke Aizen comments. "But first I think Yhwach should tell us his story about his father who became our Soul king." He adds

Yhwach even though bleeding profusely from Ichigo's attack grumbles. "My father? He was worthless. A failed Quincy. But I will tell his story only to show what a failure and traitor he really was."

Quincy were not looked upon with much favor in those days yet they had not been sentenced to death. Still Soul Society began to impose a restriction on killing Hollows as their Souls are not saved and instead eradicated like they should be. Monsters they are. But since their Souls perish it creates an imbalance. Now the Quincy are supposed to stop killing Hollows risking our own necks being that Hollows feed on us. This news was spread all over.I was only about twelve at the time when he confronted me.

"Yhwach, son have you been killing Hollows?" Yhwach's father asks. My father is a tall man with dark hair but short and he has no beard or mustache usually dressed in a white buttoned shirt and dark pants and shiny black shoes. As a boy I also had short dark hair and was tall like my dad but dressed in a loose white shirt with dark shorts and boots. I did not lie to him as I had no reason to.

"Why do you ask?" Young Yhwach asks.

"Just answer the question." The father answers.

"Well, so what if I have?" Young Yhwach responds.

"Son, you understand the danger in killing them don't you? It affects the balance endangering us all." His father adds.

"Danger, that's just what those Soul Society fools say. Just trying to control us and make us bow down to their stupid rules. Young Yhwach answers back.

"It is no lie. The balance is…" Yhwach's father points out but is interrupted by his son shouting.

"Important? No our survival is more important. Hollows kill Quincy so we must kill them. It's our nature."

"Son you… Yhwach's father adds but again is interrupted by furious son now yelling.

"You're just like them. You believe whatever they tell you. Why don't you go and join them then. You are a traitor to our race."

I stormed out of there angry that my worthless father would side with the enemy. Years later I discovered my power and decided to form an army and storm into Soul Society to avenge our race.

Around ten more years I had my army and we fought them on their own soil. We broke thru the gate and stormed into heart of the Seireitei slaughtering many. That was when I came face to face with the head captain Genryusai Yamamoto. At this time the head captain was younger and his hair and beard were black. We did not exchange words. Our blades did the talking for us. He was certainly powerful even though he was much older than me. The battle concluded with both of us suffering damage but I myself was bleeding more profusely. However he took pity on me for some unknown reason and did not perform the final blow. Suddenly came an earthquake shaking throughout Soul Society.

"What is happening?" Yamamoto asks.

I grinned and returned. "Looks like your King has been vanquished." Yhwach answers back with a menacing grin.

"The Soul king? How?" Yamamoto questions now growing upset to the news.

"Isn't it obvious? I was to distract you and keep you here while my men invade the Soul Palace and finish things."

At this time the Soul Palace was not like it is now. It was located within the Seireitei but still well guarded but not by Squad Zero only by captains. It is moved later on to provide a better security for the Soul King. A secret squad of five of the strongest captains is created to provide even more protection. The squad given the name Zero.

"Fool. Do you know what you have done? The Soul king connects the three worlds The World of the Living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Without that balance, all is lost and all three worlds will collapse." Yamamoto shouts now furious with Yhwach's actions.

"It means nothing. I don't care if I live or die. Only revenge for the imposed laws on my brethren the Quincy." Yhwach yells back.

"Your men will perish too; does that not affect you any." Yamamoto adds.

"My men. Ha! They follow me blindly but I need no one and care for no one other than myself." Yhwach answers.

"You are a selfish fool." Yamamoto comments.

My father came running to where I was puzzled at my sudden disappearance. He must have seen my army and followed us into the Seireitei.

"What's going on it's like a giant earthquake." Yhwach's Father comments.

"This man before you has destroyed the balance and now we shall all perish." Yamamoto adds.

"Yhwach what have you done?" Yhwach's Father comments yelling at his son.

"I have nothing to say to you traitor. I will take my leave now and wait for the final moment; the moment my vengeance is complete." Yhwach answers back leaving with the remainder of his army.

I left that place wounded badly but proud knowing the end would come soon for those dictators. The rest I know from some of my surviving soldiers. My father the traitor agreed to become the new Soul king and accepted the prior's power using it to stabilize the worlds preventing the collapse. Many centuries later it was decided that the Quincy were too numerous and a direct threat to the balance. A war began that lasted more centuries. Quincy were hunted down and slaughtered because those tyrants decided it. They ordered our destruction. Meanwhile I went into a coma to heal from my wounds and gain more power. I would exact my revenge and rule over those fools making them do my bidding. I would rewrite the process of death and rebirth and create my own world. I knew this due to a passage I read in an old Quincy history book.

It said in 900 years he would regain his pulse, after another 90, he would regain his intellect, and after 9 more years he would regain his power and after 9 days he will regain the world.

So I went to sleep hidden sealed away by my followers as according to the prophecy. I waited for the day when I would return stronger and more powerful. Everything came to pass except being slain by those I hate.

"Very well that is enough." Aizen remarks.

Aizen charges a Cero and hurls it toward the fallen king turning him to ashes.

Everyone turns to face their old foe.

"Now that that little issue is wrapped up; I can begin my tale. And I promise it will be quite remarkable." Aizen gloats.

Everyone stood silent still in shock at the latest turn of events. Aizen began.

CHAPTER 33: AIZEN'S STORY

Let us start from the battle I fought with young Ichigo. I had just been hit directly by his extremely powerful Final Getsuga Tensho technique in which he risked loss of his own Soul powers. There I was laying there helpless awaiting my death. I had flash backs of when I was but a simple lieutenant under Captain Shinji Hirako. It was during that time that I sought power. I wanted no yearned for more power enough to overthrow the Vizard captain. I already had acquired Koga Sugetsu'sShikai, but simply being able to hypnotize my opponents would not suffice. But it would keep my captain distracted while I continued my quest. Still I needed something more; something that would obliterate any enemies that would dare stand in my way.

So I trained in secret to master Bankai hoping it would give me what I was missing. Practice after practice, night after night; the sword finally revealed its Bankai to me, but the ability would not be enough as all it could do was confuse blocking its victim's conscious thoughts immobilizing order for it affect someone they had to have seen Koga Sugetsu's Shikai. While this would work on any Shinigami and captains, it would not work against new one person could be affected at a time. So yet again I required more power. While my double was busy distracting my captain, I secretly studied the notes from the new captain Kisuke Urahara. He had actually concocted a method for Hollowfication which basically allowed a Shinigami Soul to cross over the boundary and become Hollow-like. Hmm, creating a warrior with both Shinigami powers and HoIlow abilities. I was amazed, but I had deduced this was probably some accident that occurred during one of his failed experiments. I was able to copy some of his notes and use them to start my own experiments. It was not an easy task mind you, but it was worth it to gain power. Many times I created worthless Hollows but a few rare times I created strong soldiers with Hollow abilities. The Vizard proved that. And thanks again to my double, Urahara faced charges for Hollowfication. He was forced to escape leaving behind his notes which spoke of a way to cross the boundary between Soul and Hollow successfully. His last invention before his exit, was the Hogyoku. It took a while to find it though; he was really good at hiding things. My experiments continued and began to show better results. Black the Hollow that fought against Ichigo Kurosaki's father Isshin Kurosaki was better than I had hoped but still lacking strength. I needed Urahara's Hogyoku to achieve better results. In my continued research I created my own Hogyoku which I believe surpassed Urahara's. Well we all know what happens next. I extract the Hogyoku from Rukia Kuchiki, feed it to my own Hogyoku, and transfer it into my body. After the flashbacks I saw something else which seemed to be similar to visions. I saw shadows firing arrows at Hollows and heard voices complaining of Hollows dropping in number and what to do. Then I saw Yhwach the sealed king sleeping and then his eyes later opening. I saw a battle the very same battle fought 9 days ago. I saw Yhwach talking to someone in the darkness asking them to join his side. I realized that someone was me. Then I saw a shadow cut down the Soul king and then another absorb his powers. I saw that king get wounded somehow by the same shadow and then a saw a monster like man shrouded in darkness laughing as others watched. I realized the visions were my future and all I needed to do was bide my time till Yhwach would come to me. I would refuse but later would watch him get wounded only for me to absorb his powers. I think that sums it up nicely.

CHAPTER 34: GOD VS GOD

"Now then let's see just how strong I am now."Sosuke Aizen comments.

Aizen channels his massive Reiatsu which forces everyone to the ground crippled by his new strength all except Ichigo Kurosaki who stands ready to stop him.

"Well, well, it looks like it's been decided." Aizen gloats upon seeing all of his foes struggling against his gargantuan Reiatsu.

"Yeah it has. Only this time I intend to finish it." Ichigo comments as he stare into his foes eyes realizing he had to win this battle regardless of how powerful his opponent is.

"Hmm really. Well then let's get started." Aizen says still smirking.

Aizen again increases his Reiatsu nearly paralyzing everyone. Kisuke Urahara looks on and comments.

"I guess it's going to be god vs god now. None of us can compare to those two. Ichigo is our only hope."

"Yes." Ichigo you have to win. Rukia says to herself.

Aizen darts back and throws a barrage burning black Ceros toward Ichigo who dodges them easily. Aizen then vanishes and reappears behind Ichigo and attempts a cut across his back. Ichigo turns and blocks but Aizen increases his Reiatsu again flinging Ichigo backward. Ichigo regains his footing after a few seconds only to met by Aizen again reappearing behind him and this time blasting him forward. Ichigo reeling from the sudden painful burn to his back regains his stance but is tiring quickly.

Ichigo stares at Aizen panting like a dog wondering if he can keep up. His Hollow suddenly starts speaking to him.

"You know at this rate my existence will cease along with yours." Hollow Ichigo remarks.

*panting* "Yeah your right but I am the only one able to fight him so I have to give it all I've got." Ichigo comments still panting.

"Foolish as ever I see. Looks you will need more power if we are to survive this." Hollow Ichigo replies.

"That would be nice, but I am using everything I have right now just to keep up with that monster." Ichigo remarks still out of breath.

"Wrong!" Hollow Ichigo comments.

"Huh!?" Ichigo questions wondering what his swords spirit means by this response.

"You have only been using 70% of my power." Hollow Ichigo reminds.

"What? Why?" Ichigo again questions.

"Because I reserve that other 30% for emergencies only and it can only be used at max for a short time otherwise you will face certain consequences." Hollow Ichigo adds.

"I don't care! If I can save everyone it's worth it." Ichigo yells in his head.

"I thought you would say that. You are so predictable risking your pathetic life to save even an ant from being stepped on. Still I have only given 100% power when I have been in control." Hollow Ichigo adds.

Suddenly Ichigo's mind is flooded with memories of near deaths. He sees the time he crossed swords with Renji and Hanataro later commenting on a mask being found blocking a wound that would have been fatal. Kenpachi is then shown cutting into Ichigo's torso and later Yoruichi find a similar mask blocking this wound too which would have also meant his demise. Also the time when Byakuya was about to deal a death blow, and Ichigo's Hollow took over saving him. Finally the time Orihime was in the clutches of Uquiorra, and the Espada leaves Ichigo with a wound that even the young girl cannot heal. She cries out for the dead Shinigami to save her and again he Hollowfies and finishes off the Espada with increased power.

"So it was you who saved my ass all those times." Ichigo says realizing he was being protected by the same being that wanted to commandeer his body for his own evil purposes.

"Yes I did more so cause I still wanted control. That kind of power can only be used for short periods of time. I will give it to you but if you fail to finish the fight quickly well you know what will happen." Hollow Ichigo warns.

"Fine! Give it to me. I won't waste a second I promise." Ichigo pleads to his swords spirit.

"Again predictable as always. Tch, fine get ready!" Hollow Ichigo remarks.

Suddenly Ichigo is overwhelmed with Reiatsu and his form changes. Now he looks exactly like his sword's master except that only his eyes are not gold as shown happening when he Hollowfies. Still he has no time to waste. Ichigo charges toward Aizen and the real battle begins.

CHAPTER 35: VICTORY AND SACRIFICE

Ichigo Kurosaki is dashing toward Sosuke Aizen. In response Aizen fires a shower of black energy blasts toward him. Ichigo stealthily darts left and right dodging each blast with increased precision. Aizen raises his arms which instantly become sword like and block Ichigo's strike.

"Such power. You really have decided to give everything haven't you. But it is not Enough!" Aizen remarks as he increases his Reiatsu again forcing Ichigo back but unlike before Ichigo regains his stance quickly and raises his sword and pulls it down shouting.

Getsuga Cero!

His sword releases a tremendous holy white blast which crashes into Aizen who shrugs it off angrily furious that Ichigo was able to gain so much power so quickly. Still he knew it could not last forever and that would be end of his now powerful foe.

Below in the city, One of Ichigo friends notices the fight and comments.

"What is that shaking and what's going on in the sky?" Keigo Asano asks

Tatski Arisawa emerges from the school, sees it too, and comments.

"It's Ichigo and that pressure must be… He's fighting someone. Someone with tremendous power. It feels… heavy and evil. Like that time before."

"Yeah it must be that guy from before only it feels different." Keigo adds.

Aizen notices the gathering folks and decides to answer. As he sends Ichigo back again with a blast of his Reiatsu. He vanishes and reappears above the town charging a large blast.

"Sorry no spectators allowed," as he releases it. The blast about the size of the moon plummets toward the town. Ichigo seeing the blast remarks.

"Damn, I can't get there in time!"

Kisuke Urahara quickly yells out, "Everyone increase your Reiatsu as high as you can quickly." In response all the Shinigami, Vizard and Humans present do so releasing the last of their energy. The blast is hit by the massive Reiatsu and burns out leaving everyone exhausted struggling to keep a float in the air.

"Whew. That was a close one." Urahara tired comments.

Everyone panting.

"Yeah I think if he does that again we will be in trouble." Renji Abarai responds.

"Ichigo please win." Rukia Kuchiki pleads hoping her savior could once again stop Aizen and save the three worlds.

Ichigo quickly dashes towards Aizen and sends another blast at him. Aizen braces for it but this time Ichigo uses the blast as a distraction and Shunpos at Aizen from behind forcing Aizen to quickly block.

"Now that is not very fair attacking from behind." Aizen comments.

"Yeah nothing compared to laying waste to a whole town you bastard." Ichigo yells back.

"Sorry but lesser gods don't give higher gods orders." He remarks as sending Ichigo back again. Ichigo begins to feel strange and realizes his time is nearly up.

"Idiot hurry up." Hollow Ichigo pleads.

"Yeah just once more. Damn how can I win this fast!?" Ichigo questions.

He then remembers what started it all and decides on one final attempt. He draws back putting some distance between himself and Aizen and then dashes madly forward not stopping using his full Reiatsu.

"It is growing futile. You are too predictable. But I will be merciful and end your life quickly. Aizen comments as he charges up preparing to release a cero powerful enough to finish off his foe once an for all. Still Ichigo charges forward as if taunting him. Aizen releases the blast yelling.

"Farewell foolish boy."

Surprisingly the blast goes through Ichigo who resembles is Hollow now even in the eyes sticking out his tongue. Ichigo attempts to stab his Zanpakuto thru the Hogyoku, but Aizen slams his elbow into the the Substitute's chest commenting.

"Sorry, it won't be that easy."

The powerful strike knocks Ichigo's Zanpakuto out of his hands and flings the young boy backwards quite a distance. Finally, Ichigo is able to get his footing, but now he is not only miles from his opponent and also disarmed. How will he defeat his adversary without a Zanpakuto? Suddenly the young boys hears a familiar voice.

"Ichigo."

Immediately recognizing the voice, the Substitute answers back.

"Mom?"

"Please use my bow to finish this."

Feeling his mother's presence the Substitute closes his eyes and produces a giant spirit bow. Slowly he pulls his arm back forming an arrow. In the distance his father can see Masaki's spirit guiding her son. The proud father can only smile. Ichigo opens his eyes as he releases the powerful Quincy arrow shouting.

"This is the end!"

Aizen sees the horrific projectile coming at him and remarks.

"What a waste. You do know I am fully capable of dodging this." But suddenly Aizen feels something cut him across his back. Turning around, he sees Kira holding Wabisuke blood dripping from the blade.

"Try dodging now." Kira comments and then flash steps away. Aizen's body now feels like it weighs a 1000 tons; he struggles to keep himself airborne. The sinister Hollow-hybrid can only watch in horror as the arrow strikes him in the chest shattering the Hogyoku. Aizen screams out as his now mortal body dissolves into dust. The Hogyoku being the only thing keeping him alive, now shattered into tiny fragments of crystal.

Still feeling his mother's spirit. "Thanks mom."

"You did well son. We will meet again someday. Watch over your two sisters for me." Masaki says smiling her spirit departing.

Ichigo smiles watching his mom's spirit ascend into the sky, and then he collapses. The Substitute's body begins to fall. Rukia quickly Shunpos and catches his now limp body.

CHAPTER 36: DECISIVE ACTION

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up! Wake up please! Rukia Kuchiki pleads to the lifeless Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kisuke Urahara rushes over along with Yatsutora Sado, Orihime Inoue and Uryu Ishida.

Seeing Ichigo's unconscious body Urahara comments. "This isn't good. He is barely breathing."

"What's wrong with him?" Rukia pleads.

"He used too much of his Reiatsu." Urahara answers.

"What do mean?" Renji Abarai says as he too rushes to his friend's side.

"Ichigo used 100% of his available Reiatsu. Even a captain can only use at max 70% of his Reiatsu during a fight." Urahara explains.

"What is the other 30% for then?" Rukia asks.

"For quick escapes when the Soul is in mortal danger. But even then it's used for only mere second or two at the most." Urahara comments.

"What's going to happen to him?" Orihime worries.

"That is up to Ichigo. He has to make a decision, and it will not be an easy one." Urahara answers.

Ichigo awakens in his inner world which appears to be falling apart like when he was in danger of becoming a Hollow.

"You idiot! I warned you didn't I!? A familiar voice insults.

Ichigo turns to see his Hollow-self kneeling cringing in pain not far from where he is lying.

"And you pull a move like that! Hollow Ichigo comments.

"I did not have a choice. You said there would be consequences. What did you mean?" Ichigo asks.

"I figured even an idiot like you would take it seriously enough even in those simple words." Hollow Ichigo berates.

"What are the consequences then?! I am asking!" Ichigo now growing angry and desperate asks.

Suddenly a familiar voice answers. "You cease to exist body and Soul."

Immediately recognizing the voice Ichigo sees the old man hovering above and comments. "Huh. Old man I thought you had gone."

"The only part that disappeared is the part connected to you." Old man says.

"You?! Come back to gloat have you or maybe watch me disappear." Hollow Ichigo remarks.

"No. I come on request of the Soul King's spirit." Old man answers.

"Soul King? I thought I had killed him." Ichigo confused comments.

"You did destroy his body but his spirit lives on in his powers and in Mimihagi who attempted to replace the Soul King thanks to Jushiro Ukitake and was thus absorbed by Yhwach.

"What now? I don't get it." Ichigo asks

"Let me explain. Have you ever wondered why I helped you even though I was the enemy?" Old Man says.

"You said that it was due to wanting to help me despite knowing you would face me later." Ichigo responds.

"Yes, but I did not explain the full reason. The part that you see before you is the part of Yhwach that is his good side and it is interestingly part of that side that was transferred to you unlike his other minions." Old man answers.

"That is why you helped me become a Soul reaper and helped me achieve Bankai and the Final Getsuga Tensho. Why you hurt when I decided to risk my powers." Ichigo realizes.

"Exactly. Now that Yhwach is finished the Soul king's spirit and powers are looking for a new body. You share the same qualities he had. After Yhwach had killed off the previous king, his father wasted no time in asking if he could become the next in line. He acquired the powers of the earlier king and balanced the worlds. I need you to do the same or…" Old man continues but Ichigo cuts him off.

"I will cease to exist."

"Yes Ichigo Kurosaki will no longer exist body or Soul." Old man agrees.

"Also once you become the king you can no longer leave the realm of the Soul palace. However there are ways for family and friends to visit you. Still I cannot force you. It is your decision." Old man reminds.

"Just accept already!" Hollow Ichigo pleads.

Ichigo's inner world continues to fall apart even the building he is laying on slowly falls. The old man reaches out a hand.

Suddenly Ichigo's ears hear the cries of his friends.

"Ichigo please come back to us." Rukia pleads.

"Come on man this can't be the end." Renji comments.

"Please Ichigo don't leave." Orihime begs.

Hearing this, he grabs the Old man's hand and says.

"Make me king."

"Okay." Old Man answers.

Ichigo's body begins to glow.

"Drop him Rukia and everyone get back!" Urahara yells. Rukia drops his body and backs up.

Everyone disperses further back and slowly the glowing body right's itself and Ichigo opens his eyes.

"I see you have decided." Urahara comments.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Ichigo remarks.

"Call it an educated guess." Urahara answers.

Suddenly another quake shakes even the skies scaring the residents below. The Royal Guard hurries over and Ichibei Hyosube yells out. "Your highness we must depart quickly or there will be no kingdom left to reign over."

"Yes." Ichigo agrees.

Rukia grabs his arm smiling and says. "You're not leaving without me."

Orihime attempts to come too, but Ichibei shakes his head and says.

"Sorry we must travel at top speed."

Ichigo looks at her and comforts. "Don't worry you can all visit me anytime."

"Okay!" Orihime says wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Go get um highness." Renji remarks.

"Oh come on Renji you know I don't like titles." Ichigo comments.

"Just checking to see if you were still you." Renji adds.

They vanish quickly.

They reappear in the broken palace of Wahrwelt which appears to be collapsing as well. Ichigo unaware of how to fix things asks.

"What do I need to do?"

"Feel it out. The Soul king's spirit will guide you." Ichibei answers.

Ichigo closes his eyes and extends his hands. He begins to glow as his hands send out waves of Reiatsu to each of the worlds. Slowly but surely the shaking begins to stop as the remains of Wahrwelt disappear. Ichigo falls onto a throne somehow he created.

"Whew, I am exhausted. Hopefully I won't be doing that again any time soon." Ichigo worn out comments.

"You did well. Now we will have to rebuild." Rukia remarks.

"Yeah! Now that that the awful Wahrwelt is gone." Ichibei comments.

"But let's get started tomorrow. I am totally beat." Ichigo exhausted from stabilizing the worlds pleads. Everyone begins to laugh even the tired Ichigo.

CHAPTER 37: FINAL ENDING

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Yatsutora Sado sets up a school of martial arts to teach youths on how to properly use their hands.

"These hands can become deadly weapons. Here you will learn the proper way to defend yourself and more importantly those you care about. I am here to keep you from falling into the circle of violence as I did when I was young. I used my hands to inflict harm onto others because I was bullied do to my height and skin color. I in turn got into lots of fights and became what I was fighting against. My Abulo (grandfather) pulled me aside and punished me for it. He also set me straight on the proper use of my hands. If I hear that any of you are using the techniques you learn here to bully of harm others you will be instantly expelled. Now let's start with some warm up stretches.

My dad ended up remarrying... ...my ex-boss Ikumi Unagiya of all people.

"Masaki...I do apologize... I have found someone else... but she will never fill your place." Isshin Kurosaki dressed in black jacket and dark pants adds while lighting a cigarette to honor his wife's death.

"Dad you have nothing to apologize for." Yuzu Kurosaki reminds. Yuzu now wears her hair longer with no pony-tails as before and still wears a sailor fuku for school.

"Yeah Mom would want you to be happy." Karin Kurosaki adds. Karin now has her hair cut short as before with two large bangs in the front and a bun in the back. Her bust is also larger now.

"Yeah I suppose your right" Isshin concedes while beginning to puff on his cigarette.

A truck comes blazing out of nowhere and stops alongside the grave site. Suddenly a woman with long hair in a pony-tail wearing cap with goggles jumps out and kicks Isshin in face knocking him over.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking, and here I see you holding a cigarette." Ikumi yells (Apparently after Ryuken's demise my dad took up smoking again.)

"But honey it's just one to honor…" Before he can finish Ikumi interrupts.

"But nothing! Honestly, do you know what that stuff does to your body?"

While she is yelling at Isshin, her son KaoruUnagiya is eyeing Ichigo's beautiful sisters. They begin to notice and sigh. Kaoru is taller now and has a slim build. He always hopes Ichigo's sisters would notice, but they can only cringe from his constant staring. I think maybe he should look elsewhere. He kind reminds me of Kon.

"Dad he is staring at us again." Karin comments. But Isshin is too busy apologizing profusely to his new wife.

Yuzu and Karin still work at the hospital but these days can only think of going to the mall and seeing all the cute boys whom they seem attract with every visit.

Uryu Ishida takes over as head of the hospital proceeding his father.

He also marries Orihime. They have a 3 year old son named Ryuken after Uryu's father. The boy seems to be possess Uryu's talent as a Quincy and sadly Orihime's talent at cooking. Uryu trains with his son every so often. Ryuken's bow is specially created by Urahara who discovers a way refine the the Quincy power so that it does not destroy the Souls of Hollows but instead sends them to Soul Society as a Konso would. I must admit he has also has his father's talent as an as a tailor.

Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin are actually going out in public.

Urahara and Yoruichi can be seen going out together on many occasions now versus before when they kept everything secret. The ex-captain/candy shop owner still works in his lab from time to time creating different pills and contraptions though it usually earn him a scolding for Yoruichi if he tarries in there too long. They both visit me from time to time and share their stories and adventures.

Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya are a couple now.

Jinta has become a prodigy baseball player for his high school and is going out with none other than Ururu who has become an excellent cook thanks to Yoruichi. Surprisingly he gave up on Yuzu who really had no interest in him whatsoever. Add to the fact that he and Ururu have been together always. Though Ururu still spends most of the time cleaning up after Jinta, she does scold him from time to time about his room being a constant mess. I would not want to have to wash his clothes after one his baseball games.

Tatsuki Arisawa has married Mizuiro Kojima.

Tatsuki now has her black belt and is teaching her own class as Sensei. She also competes in various tournaments usually and Mizuiro are has actually become a college professor teaching many different subjects. It seems Tatsuki is always looking for a mellow guy who is a good listener. She is currently trying to teach her husband how to defend himself andshe is also very strict. I feel bad for Mizuro.

Chizuru Honsho has found another girl.

Chizuru finds another girl similar to Orihime's build and grabs her the same way. Instead of Tatsuki she is hit by the girl's older sister who continually explains her sister does not swing that way. You'd think by now she would have learned, but I guess some things never change.

Keigo Asano and his sister Mizuho Asano are in college.

Keigo now is finishing college studying to be a doctor and still preys on busty usually ends getting decked by them earning a scolding from his professors. Given his grades he may need stop chasing girls and start hitting the books hard. He does grow a small mustache, but I don't think it helps much. His sister Mizuho is still obsessed with bald men also attending the same university as her brother. She is doing better than her brother though she is training to be a layer versus a doctor. I still remember Ikkaku wearing that pink shirt and the grimace on his face while Mizuho ogled him. I often wonder if he is really bald or just shaves his head. Either way I would never have the guts to ask him.

Kon finally got his wish.

No longer needing a Human body, I let Kon have my mine. He continues to get into dangerous situations and is as purvey as ever. But he does appear to be learning. Just hope he stays out of jail. I would not want to see myself with a record and mugshot. I wonder if my dad kicks him the same way he did me every morning?

Tierra Harribel returns as Queen of Heuco Mundo.

In Heuco Mundo, Tierra Harribel continues as its queen with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck as her subordinates. Something that pleases Grimmjow as he enjoys carving his way through hordes of rebellious Mendos Grande. He never fails his mission to keep the peace being the queen's top enforcer. Nelliel on the other hand advises the queen on the status of her kingdom and any rebellions that need to be quelled. Dondachaka and Peshe scout out the kingdom looking for any issues and report back their findings the Nelliel. I enjoy hearing Nell tell me about it when she visits. Though she is constantly busy helping the new queen.

Meanwhile in Soul Society after several years the Seireitei has been nearly rebuilt and a celebration is taking place as well as an official funeral for those warriors who died in the ensuing chaos created by Yhwach.

Shunsui Kyoraku continues as Captain Commander with a new strict lieutenant.

Captain Commander Shunsui addresses Jushiro Ukitake's grave who sits alongside Nanao Ise's.

"You should have seen her. You would have been proud. She saved my life and gave the fake Yamamoto a good scare. I only wish I could have seen her become a captain. Oh and thanks for the help during that battle. If it wasn't for you, I would be a pile of ash. Both of you have my thanks." Shunsui addresses.

"There you are?" Lisa Yadomaru remarks as she enters and sees Shunsui.

Lisa has become Shunsui's llieutenant again in place of Nanao to make sure he keeps to his schedule.

"You were supposed be at the main funeral 30 minutes ago. The proceedings cannot start until a certain captain commander officially opens the proceedings." Lisa demands.

"Easy girl, I was just about to head there. Just paying my respects." Shunsui comments.

"Honestly you can do that later. Come on move!" Lisa orders.

"Yeesh I don't even think Nanao was this strict." Shunsui remarks.

Meanwhile a six year old Nemuri helps her dad Mayuri Kurotsuchi with some of his research.

"You sure you have this right this time. Hmm?" A nervous Mayuri asks.

"Yes… …I think… so?" Nemuri adds unsure herself but hoping for success.

"You think? Oh well here goes." Mayuri worries. He pours some of the vial filled with green liquid into the mixture which abruptly explodes leaving both with blackened faces.

"(Laughing) You look funny." Nemuri comments pointing to her father's blackened face.

"Sigh… What did I do to deserve this?" Mayuri sighs putting his hands on his face.

This Nemuri seems to have gotten more of a carefree attitude much to Mayuri's dismay. He needs to lighten up a bit anyway.

Rangiku Matsumoto is back to slacking off again with Toshiro Hitsugaya yelling at her at every opportunity.

"Come on it's a beautiful day; why shouldn't I enjoy it?" Rangiku pleads.

"You can enjoy it after your work is finished. Honestly I thought you were going to be more mature after seven years, but I see a leopard never changes its spots." Hitsugaya comments.

"Don't say it like that. I did awaken my Bankai. That has to count for something." Rangiku remarks.

"Yes, and I sometimes wonder how you manage to fit that in to your already busy schedule of goofing off." Hitsugaya comments as the two continue arguing.

Shuhei Hisagi has become captain of Komamura's squad.

Hisagi became captain of Komamura's squad after he retired in which he works to help his herd of wolves adapt to life with Humans. Hisagi has shown incredible patience and working directly with new squad members. Always demonstrating a weapon while being a tool must also be feared as well. Also on display in the training room is picture of Tosen.

Sajin Komamura returns as leader of his clan.

Komamura does well in showing his fellow wolves what it means to be a part of life with Humans. Still some will try to refuse to do this, and some are scared fearing Humans as Komamura does when he first meets Yamamoto. It's not going to be an easy task but Komamura is never one to back down from a challenge. I wonder what his grandfather is up to these days?

Momo Hinamori is in charge of training new squad members in Kido.

The girl is amazing master of the art that I think there probably isn't one kido that she does not know. Add to it she is even braver in battle than before. Toshiro must be proud. She still misses Aizen even after all he did to hurt her and kill her multiple times. It may be something she will always carry with her. Betrayal is not always easy to accept, especially when its someone close to you. Aizen did everything he could to mess with Momo's mind and weaken her. I sometimes wish he never had met her. Still she shows she is quite strong as a teacher; maybe someday she will recover.

Izuru Kira is now training to master Bankai.

Kira has healed from his grievous injury and now works to master Bankai. Being trained by none other than Kensei Muguruma and his Vizard partner Mashiro Kuna who still manages to have her head in clouds. I think Rangiku could takes lessons from her in goofing off. What kind of Bankai would Kira receive?

Renji Abarai is a captain now.

Renji has become captain of Aizen's squad in which Momo turned down wanting to be a teacher instead. He and Byakuya spar on occasion, and I must admit they are nearly even now. Byakuya seems to have gained a less serious air about him. I guess nearly dying really made him more appreciative of what he has. Still he trains hard so as not to be defeated again.

Tetsuzaemon Iba and Ikkaku Madarame still drink together.

Tetsuzaemon still spends his time drinking with Ikkaku whose secret about mastering Bankai is out; he finds himself being asked to become a captain every time the position is available. No wonder he kept it secret for so long. Ikkaku though has the upper hand in their battles with his Bankai easily overcoming Tetsuzaemon's Shikai. Sometimes both are so drunk they end up punching each other resulting in a double knockout.

Yumichika still spends most of his time in admiration of his own beauty but also trying to understand his Zanpakuto more in case it is needed. His Zanpakuto is also as vain as he is not wanting to be wielded if his owner's hair is messy. This usually leads to an argument between the two ending days later. No wonder Bankai took so long for him to master.

Isane and Hanataro work together in healing.

Isane and Hanataro work together to further efforts in healing and amazingly the two have become quite close. They want to train others in the art of healing using kido so as to prevent future fatalities. Hanataro still ends up cleaning the sewers. Maybe he should train to be captain and delegate that task to someone else. He and Isane work on it together though so it's not as bad as it was before.

Kenpachi continues to fight.

Still missing his lieutenant, the bold Kenpachi still enjoys battle after battle. He does see his lieutenant's spirit and converse with her every so often. After mastering Bankai, the captain seeks out even stronger opponents but none satisfy his blood lust. It also appears he is still getting lost. I guess Yachiru is not totally at fault. He challenges me every time he visits to which I reply that I have matters of business to attend to. Truth be told I never want to face him again though sooner or later he will probably catch on, and I will have to find a different excuse.

The Vizard have gone their separate ways.

Rose continues to focus on creating musical pieces and sonata's to help inspire those who mourn the loss of those who died in previous wars. He also fine tunes his Bankai even though it still works only if it is heard. Rose though has come up with numerous ways to be ready in case the listener destroys his ears. Love continues to guide his squad wondering how the other Vizard are doing. Shinji grew his hair long again and seems to have recruited Hiyori as one his lieutenants. I think more than anything to keep an eye on her. They still act like little kids making strange faces at one another. Hachigen has decided to live in The World and of the Living and find his place in it. He can be seen teaching Orihime from time to time about her powers and sharing her unique cooking recipes which he amazingly enjoys.

Three Fullbringers are now aiding with fireworks.

Ganju and Kukaku seem to be training Kugo, Tsukima, and Giriko not in the art of fighting but in the art of making awesome fireworks. Too bad for Kugo who has nearly blown is arm off twice. Kukaku reminds them continually of her saving them and what they owe her. I think they wish they were back in Rukongai instead. I am curious if Kukaku's arm was severed by an attack or blown off during a failed firework blast. I do not have the guts to ask her. She still scares me even more the Kenpachi.

The other Fullbringers have started a new business dealing with none other than gaming. Needless to say Riruka Dokugamine seems to have an endless supply of donuts and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna plenty of games to play. Riruka and Orihime Inoue go to the mall and shop. I think Riruka is happy to be friends with Orihime, but she will not say it out loud. Yukio has brought a few games to me on his visits. I must say aside from being difficult, they are pretty awesome. But I never was much or gamer till now. Rukia and I play them on occasion. Heck even the Royal Guard has attempted a few of them. Moe Shishigawara seems to have decided to use his jackpot knuckle to hit it big in the casinos. He does have to be careful not to win too much in one place. The owners think he is cheating in some way though they can never figure out how. Needless to say he has been kicked out of a couple of places. While the Jackie Tristan seems to be traveling the world on foot with a new male companion who also likes to get his boots dirty.

The Royal Guard still works to protect me though the lineup has changed.

Hikifune continues to focus on her special cooking and has taught Rukia a few dishes as well. Nimaiya still works on his Asauchis teaching new recruits to value their Zanpakuto and not just think of it like a sword. He says, "Your Zanpakuto is more like a companion, and you fight together as a team." I remember starting out when I could not hear Zangetsu due to so much fear. Now I feel the old man and Hollow are a part of me. Senjumaru Shutara still weaves many new robes with intricate designs. I think Uryu would lose to her in a sewing competition. Ichibei can be seen mediating and trying to find peace. He also trains Rukia to learn her Bankai better and to recover faster from its use. Kirinji retires as a guard and helps Hanataro and Isane with new healing techniques as he feels it was what Unohana would have wanted. There are times he soaks in the blood sauna alone probably missing his former pupil. Rukia takes his place and has become quite formidable. We spare every so often to keep in shape and prepared in case a new powerful opponent arises.

As for me, Rukia and I dated for a while and found we had a lot in common. We both want to protect the weak and helpless and instill courage in others. Now we are married. She has grown her hair long similar to her sister and I must say from the photos I have seen they are nearly twins. Rukia hasalso taken position as my personal guard. I could not be in better hands. Thanks to Shunsui I get visitors almost daily from friends and family. The future looks bright and welcoming.


End file.
